My New Life in Equestria
by Dnny99
Summary: A teenage brony is killed in an accident and gets to go where ever he pleases! So of course, he goes to the magical land of Equestria and has a bunch of adventures! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surviving my first day

Author's note- Hello everyone to my first story! Now Ive redone this chapter, so if you are just starting, you're lucky. I would like to thank anyone who reads, favorites, or follows my story! Oh and I don't own anything in the MLP universe. Enjoy :)

Hello everybody! My name is Daniel Roberts, I'm 17 years old, I live in Ohio, and of course, I'm a brony. Now, I don't really the time to explain what is going on, because I am currently drowning. Why you might ask? Well God turned me into a brony, as per my request, and being the funny guy he is, he put me at the bottom of a lake. Oh and I can't swim. I'll tell you about that some other day when I'm not drowning to death.

So here I am, not even a full minute in Equestria and I'm already going to die. Great. So as I was losing more and more air, a thought popped into my head. I have wings. So naturally, I tried flapping them to try to use them as propellers, and holy hell it worked. So I frantically flapped my wings until I broke the surface of the water. I then doggy paddled myself over to shore, where I collapsed from exhaustion.

I got up to search my surroundings, to find that I was in the middle of the woods. This must be Everfree Forest I guess. I'll have to learn to fly pretty quickly, because I'm not even considering walking through the dangerous forest. So I tried to flap my wings, only to find they were still pretty wet, and wouldn't get me off the ground. Well now is a good a time as any to see what I look like.

I walked back over to the lake and glanced at my reflection, and hot damn do I look pretty cool. I was a Pegasus, with a dark blue coat, with one red, lightning shaped stripe on both sides of my body. My mane was also red, and flowed down the side of my face, partly covering one of my eyes. Speaking of my eyes, they were a really dark, deep blue. And finally, my cutie mark, which was a silver...shield? Ok I guess, you're the boss. What do I do all day? Shield things? Whatever, I'm sure I'll find out what it means later. For now though, I need to find Ponyville and meet the mane 6. Wait, wow, It just kind of hit me. I'm a pony...In Equestria. This is sooooooo fucking awesome!

I had to cut my celebrations short, as I heard a low growl pretty close to my location. I sprang up and looked all around me. It was dusk, so it was a little dark out. I looked at my wings and saw they were still pretty wet, so that's kinda out of the question. I couldn't run, as I was still pretty bad at walking with four legs. The only choice I had was to sit here and die. So I narrowly avoided drowning only to be mauled to death. Great.

As I sat there twiddling my hooves, I heard more growls from within the bushes and saw a couple of green eyes pop out of them. I got up and yelled "Nope nope nope nope" as I slowly backed off in the other direction, only to find more pairs of eyes pop out behind me. Then they slowly started to make their way out of the bushes and saw what I was up against . Timberwolves. Dozens of them. So naturally I jumped back into the pond in hopes that they can't swim. And of course they just jumped in and started to float over to me. Timberwolves. Right. Made of wood. I'm stupid.

Just when all hope was lost a bright flash appeared out on the shore. I then saw Princess Celestia standing there with a confused look on her face. She then proceeded to start shooting some of the timberwolves with magic bolts. The timberwolves then re-prioritized and started to go towards the princess. I dove under the surface of the water and swam under the wolves, as they were quite slow, to Celestia. Once I got there, I was totally star struck and the only thing I could muster to say was a measly...

"H...Hi"

"We shall talk later, but for now, we need to get out of here."

I was then enveloped in a bright light, and when I opened my eyes, we were in the castle. I looked around and it appeared we were in the Princesses room. All of a sudden, I couldn't move any of my muscles and I was started to float over to the wall where I was pinned down, presumably by Celestia.

"What are you, you look like a pony, but you have an energy about you that I have not encountered before. Are you some kind of mutant changeling?!" Celestia said

"Ummm well, I...I'm not a changeling, I'm just a normal pony, who got lost in the woods! I swear!"

"You should know better than to lie to me boy"

What should I do, I mean I could just tell her about me being a human, my death, and God, but I feel like she will throw me in the dungeons for being a freak of nature. I could just try to lie my way through it, but she seems to know when I'm lying. Wait, oh my God, can Celestia read minds?

"Why yes I can, and I do intend to throw you into the dungeons, possibly forever" The Princess said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'm not I swear, I couldn't even handle a couple timberwolves! I'm a huge coward, I couldn't harm a fly!"

Celestia then started laughing, at first I thought it was because of my begging, but It was much too light for that. After a while I started to nervously laugh, just to break the tension I felt.

" Whew...I haven't laughed that hard in years." The Princess said

"Ummm if you don't mind me asking, what was so funny?" I asked timidly

"Well my human friend, I was just kidding about the whole "I'll throw you in the dungeon" thing. You see, a human, just like yourself, came to this world not too long ago."

"What? How is that possible!"

"Well how are you here? That doesn't seem very possible either now does it"

"Well I guess not..."

"Do you know a human under the name Lauren Faust?"

Then all of a sudden, it hit me like a ton of bricks. The princess then told me about Lauren's unjust death and her choosing a world that was "Peaceful, friendly, and perfect". The Princess said that Lauren stayed here for about one month, until a portal appeared out of nowhere. She said she saw her friends and family on the other side and immediately jumped through, never to be seen again. I then went on to tell her that she made a TV show out of this world, and it was quite successful.

"Wait, if this is a little girls show, then why did you want to come here?" Asked the Princess

"Well the show has a rather large following of men who watch the show. We call ourselves bronies".

"Oh well I'm glad that our lives are so enjoyable to watch."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, so I decided to break it.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Well I imagine, you would go like to meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends"

"You bet Princess"

"Please call me Celestia, and I'll allow you to go to Ponyville. Under one condition. You must not tell anypony else of who you really are, just make up a backstory about yourself."

"I believe I can do that"

"Great! Oh my goodness, where are my manners? What is your name human?"

I thought about it for a while, because I needed a good pony name.

"Well I was Danny Roberts, but now I'm Radiant Breeze."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful time here in Equestria, Radiant Breeze." Celestia said with a comforting smile on her face.

"Thank you for your kindness Celestia, it means alot to me"

Shortly after my conversation with Celestia, she said I should go to Ponyville to meet the mane 6, of course I happily agreed. So I hopped on a train to Ponyville and since I had such a long first day, I figured I could get some rest.

**A couple of hours later:**

I woke up, feeling pretty refreshed. I sat back up in my chair and looked around, to see that the train was practically empty. I figured I could write down a little about my previous life, so I'll never forget who I was. I got out the notepad and pen that Celestia gave me, and thought about what I was going to write.

**5/16/2013-The day I came to Equestria:**

Hello! My name is Daniel Roberts, I'm 17, I'm from Ohio, and I'm a brony. I think I have said that before? Whatever. And I had a pretty Ok life on Earth. I didn't have many friends, a girlfriend, or a job, but I had a loving family. Although I didn't have any siblings...

Now being a My Little Pony fan, I watch all of the episodes, read a bunch of fan fictions, and was proud of every moment doing it. I was a pretty lonely kid growing up, so I turned to video games, TV, books, and a bunch of stuff like that. I mean I did have some friends, but no one that I could call a best friend. I had a pretty mediocre life on Earth, notice the had.

One day, I was driving home from school, and I decided to take a different way home. I usually tried to avoid busy roads, but I needed to get home quickly, because my mom needed my help with repainting the bathroom. As I turned onto the street, I was sideswiped by an ambulance. The ambulance hit the side of my car, and it killed me instantly. As far as I recall, I think that the ambulance flipped over my car, and landed upside down. Needless to say, it was going pretty fast.

I awoke in a completely white space. I didn't really know what to do, but I thought I heard a voice from above.

"Hello my child" said an ominous voice from above.

"Ummmmmm Hello I guess? Where am I?"

"You were killed in a horribly ironic accident, which granted you an unjust death. This put

you in front of me, to be given your ultimate afterlife."

"Wait I'm dead?! Shit. Wait what made it so ironic?" I asked

"To spare your feelings I shall not inform you. Yet."

"Oh, well ok I suppose. Wait! This is just like all of those fan fictions I read!"

"Yes I guess it is my child, now stop my wasting time and tell me where you want to go."

"Oo oo oo can I have some cool powers and stuff!"

"No. Those are only stories my child, this is real life."

"Man, you are so boring compared to all of the other Gods in the stories" I said quite sassy

"OK I shall grant you powers. What kind of powers do you want."

I thought about it for a while, and came to the conclusion that I didn't really know of anything to ask for. I mean there were plenty of things I wanted, but I didn't want to sound bratty in front of God, so I just dropped it.

"Hmmmm nevermind, I'll just take one perfect afterlife please."

"Are you sure, this may be the only chance you have to get to ask me for things."

"Yeahhhhh I mean I'll probably regret it later but whatever. I'll cross that road when I get there

"Ok if you say so. Then where would you like to spend all eternity my child?"

"Oh the the magical world of Equestria of course! Oh and as a Pegasus please"

"So it shall be then, goodbye then Daniel, see you soon."

"What do you mean by-

I blinked once, and when I opened my eyes, I was underwater. And you all know the story from here on out.

I closed my notepad, and decided that I could use a little more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Start of Something Wonderful! (Hopefully)

Unfortunately, as I tried to rest up again, a blue Pegasus stallion walked over to me, and struck up a conversation with me.

"Hello stranger, what's your name?"

" Hmm oh hello, I'm Radiant Breeze, what's your name?"

"Oh my name is White Flash, nice to meet you."

He seemed like a decent enough pony, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to make a friend in case the mane 6 don't like me. Oh dear lord I hadn't thought of that. Whatever, the show is centered around friendship, so I'm sure it won't be a problem. I hope.

"You know, your name is pretty Rad. " He said with a huge grin on his face

Oh man, I really didn't think my name through well enough, because that is perhaps one of the worst jokes I've ever heard, and I'm sure it won't be the last time I hear it. Oh well, pull yourself together Danny, you're here to make friends.

"Thanks, It is funny you should say that, I was just thinking about how Flashy your name is" I said putting emphasis on Flashy

All of a sudden, he burst out laughing, and I have to admit, his laugh was pretty infectious, and I joined in on the fun. When we finally settled down, we started talking about a bunch of stuff.

" So why are you leaving Canterlot?" He asked

I completely forgot to make up a backstory. Welp. Well time for some good ol' fashioned bull shitting!

"Well my parents thought I needed to learn the value of hard work, and not getting everything handed to me on a silver platter, so they sent away."

"Oh man, that's harsh, best of luck to you."

"Thanks Flash, I'm actually kind of happy to be getting out of that snobby environment."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So where are you headed then?" He asked

"Ponyville, What about you?"

"Hey! Same here man, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah I'd like that." I said with a warm smile on my face

" So, Rad, how did you get your cutie mark?"

I stuttered around for a bit, and thought up a quick backstory.

"Well, one night, I was walking home from a friends place when I heard a mare scream for help, so without hesitation, I ran over, and saw her being mugged. I ran over to the bandit, punched him in the jaw, kicked the knife out of his hand, and knocked him out. Then a bit later, I saw my cutie mark and assumed it was for protecting ponies, when the guards can't"

"Wow that's an amazing story Rad! Sorry, but mine is a lot less interesting."

There's that name again Rad. I guess I'll just have to get used to it. So I looked down at his cutie mark and saw it was a pair of shoes. Haha well I guess a shield isn't so bad anymore! He went on to tell me about a race he won for some competition, and he was right, it was pretty uninteresting. But nonetheless, I enjoyed hearing about it.

" Wow that sounds really cool, so how fast can you run?"

" Faster than anyone I know, and I run for a living, so pretty dang fast!"

We shared a laugh, then without being too rude, I said I was beat, and he let me sleep. He seems like a really cool pony, I'll have to find him after I meet the Mane 6.

I woke up a couple hours later at Ponyville and found out that White Flash already left the train. Hmm, that was either really considerate, or just plain rude. Probably the former, but whatever. I stepped out of the train and looked out onto perhaps the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Ponyville.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome to Ponyville!

**Authors note: Hello! Thank you to everybody who did anything. Really like anything. Thank you. Ill try my best to reply to all of you in some way, except of course if you just read it. Sorry for the late chapter, I had to work longer than I expected. But oh well. Oh and I dont know if I have to say this or not, but I dont own anything. Enjoy :)**

I made my way off the train station and started to explore a bit of Ponyville before I went off to meet the Mane 6, and Ponyville is much larger that the show makes it out to be. I also noticed that there weren't too many stallions, which I kind of already knew, but still, it's weird to see 99% of the population to be mares. I figured my best point of entry into the Mane 6 would be Pinkie Pie, so I set off for Sugar Cube Corner. Once I arrived (After 15 minutes of wandering) I stepped in to see Pinkie pie behind the counter. Now I promised myself not to freak out, but holy hob knobs it's fucking PINKIE PIE. As soon as she saw me, she gasped, disappeared behind the counter, and popped up behind me.

"HEY, I've never seen you in Ponyville before, and I know everypony in Ponyville, so you must be new here, which means you don't know anypony here, which means you don't have any friends, and that makes me very sad, so may I be the first pony to welcome you into Ponyville and extend my friendship to you! *Draws a biiiiiiiiig breath* Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!"

At this huge explanation of NOTHING, I stumbled backwards out of the shop. You know, I've seen Pinkie on the show and I kinda knew what to expect, but nothing could have prepared me for THAT.

"Ummm hello Pinkie Pie? My name is Radiant Breeze" I said with a confused tone

"Oh my gosh! That is such a cool name! Oo I need to throw you a "Welcome to Ponyville party" to welcome you to Ponyville! Oo I need to go prepare and invite everypony EVER! Be here at 9! BYE!" Pinkie said as she ran off to do God knows what.

Welp. That couldn't have gone better, but what am I going to do until 9? Oh I know, I'll go learn how to fly! That seems rather important, as I am a 17 year old Pegasus, that can't fly. I don't know about you, but that sends up a couple red flags.

So after wandering around aimlessly for another couple minutes I found the public park. Well It looks like it's absolutely PACKED with ponies, so this couldn't be a better place to do my suspicious "17 year old who can't fly" training. Fuck yeah.

I figured the best place to start would be to just flap my wings for a bit, so that's what I tried to do. Needless to say, I failed miserably. I continued to do so until I heard a ton of laughter from above, and I looked up to see a cyan pony sitting on a cloud. Holy hand grenades it's Rainbow Dash. She flew down to me (While still laughing her ass off) and landed in front of me.

"Hey pal, how bad at flying can you be? I mean you can't even get off the freaking ground!"

You know, I really should have prepared better for this whole situation, as I have no explanation, yet again, and I have to lie and bull shit to my (Hopefully) new friends.

"Ummm well, I come from Canterlot, and my stuck up patents thought flying was way too dangerous. Oh and by the way, I'm Radiant Breeze"

"Wow, that really sucks! You know what? I'm feeling very generous today, how about I teach you how to fly? It will be pretty _Rad_" Rainbow said with a huge smirk on her face

God flopping damnit I hate that joke.

"Wow really! That's so nice!"

"Yep, and to top it off, you'll be learning from the best flyer in Equestria, Rainbow dash!"

"Well Rainbow, It's very nice to meet you, and by the way, that was an awesome way to introduce yourself."

"Haha thanks Rad, now lets get to flying!"

Rainbow and I practiced for a good couple hours, and I actually managed to hover in the air. Pretty shortly after, I managed to fly up in the air and land on a cloud. And let me tell you, _Flying is fucking awesome_. But alas, I got pretty cocky, shut my eyes, and started to fly faster and faster. I'm not really sure what happened to Dash, as I zoned for a while. When I opened my eyes, I found out I had no idea where I was, so I figured I would land.

Sounds like a good idea right? Well here in lies the problem, Dash didn't teach me how to land. So naturally I just tried to slow down. It didn't work. So then I tried flapping my wings the opposite direction. It didn't work. At this point, I'm getting closer and closer to the ground with no hope of slowing down, in fact, I think my efforts just made me go faster. The only logical thing to do in this situation is to just say "FUCK IT" and hit the ground right? Right? Right guys? Please tell me it is, because thats exactly what I did. And when I did, I hit the ground with such force, my body kept going, bouncing on the ground, slamming into trees and such. It hurt like a bitch and I passed out immediately after stopping.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ouch (Creative title isn't it?)

I awoke in a really soft bed, and I hurt all over. I looked down to see bandages all over my body, my front hoof in a cast, and my left wing with a splint on it. Oh and I'm pretty sure that half of my ribs were broken, but I can't be sure.

"Hello?" I said in a weak voice.

I heard some shuffling and talking outside, but I couldn't make out who was talking. Soon Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash entered the room, and Holy Mcnuggets it's Fluttershy!

"Oh sweet, you're awake! You know that was fast, you must be pretty tough! You where all _WHEW , WHAM, _ _CRASH_" Rainbow said while punching the air with her hooves.

"Yeah where were you Dash! I needed you!" I yelled kind of annoyed

"Ummm well funny story about that, I kinda fell asleep on a cloud after about 1 hour of practice, and I guess you just took things into your own hooves" She said sheepishly

"What! Some teacher you are, well at least I can kinda fly now, so thanks?"

"No problem Rad! I give you extra points for surviving the landing" As she winked at me

I just rolled my eyes when I looked over to Fluttershy who was hiding behind her hair.

"Oh hello, I'm Radiant Breeze, what's yours?"

Fluttershy mumbled something in her hair, which I can only assume was her name. Oh I'm going to have some fun with this.

"I didn't quite catch that sweetie, can you repeat?"

As soon as I called her "Sweetie" she blushed like a motherfucker and ran off.

"Oh well um ok" I said confused (Even though I wasn't )

"Yeah, she gets like that sometimes, but I've never seen her this bad. Well anyways, I better be off, I've got some important business to attend to."

"Does it per chance have anything to do with falling asleep on a cloud while an inexperienced flier is rocketing through the air?" I said sarcastically

"Only the first half, see ya later Rad!" She said as she walked out the door.

I just rolled my eyes and figured I should go check on Fluttershy, even though SHE should be checking on me. I slowly got up and found that I was in immense pain, and crumpled over on the ground. I yelled out in pain as Fluttershy burst into the room.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing out of bed!"

"Well I was going to see if you were ok, but I see I'm in no position to be doing much of anything. Oh by the way, what was your name again?"

"Fluttershy" She said as she helped me back into bed.

"Thanks for everything Fluttershy, you've been a really gracious host."

She blushed a bit and hid behind her hair again and mumbled a weak "Thanks"

"By the way, what time is?" I asked

"Its about 8 o'clock dear."

"Gah, this is bad, I have a party planned for me in an hour and I can't even walk."

"Oh so you're the new pony Pinkie is throwing a party for? Oh my goodness you really should be there. Oh I have an idea, let me go get my friend Twilight Sparkle, stay right there!" She said as she galloped off

Well this is going really well to be honest, I mean yeah I broke my leg and my wing, but whatever. I'm meeting the Mane 6! All of a sudden, a bright flash filled the room, and Fluttershy and Twilight popped up in the center of the room.

"This is my friend Twilight Sparkle, she thinks she can heal your wounds a little bit." Fluttershy said

"Oh hello, I'm Radiant Breeze."

"Hi nice to meet you Radiant Breeze, I'm Twilight."

"Likewise, now you said something about fixing my injuries?"

"Yes, I have a couple healing spells that will patch you right up! Unfortunately, I've read that these are extremely painful and you may even pass out from the pain."

"Meh, I'm sure I've had worse. Give it to me Doc!"

She giggled as she gave me something to bite onto. Oh man, this may be worse than I thought. I should keep my swearing to a minimum, as I'm not sure if ponies know what swear words are. Well if they don't then what's the harm? Whatever, just incase I won't swear if possible.

"Ok ready?" Twilight asked

"As I'll ever be"

Twilight's horn began to glow as I started to feel an intense burning on my broken bones. After a while, I started to feel them grinding back into place, then heal themselves. Sound bad? Yeah, It was 10 times worse. But nonetheless, I kept myself from swearing, which I am very proud of, and after the worse 2 minutes of my life, Twilight finished. I looked myself over and noticed I was very sweaty, but perfectly ok. I could move my leg and wing just fine now. Yippie.

*Gasping* "Well thanks a lot Twilight, I hope we can get better acquainted when I'm not in extreme pain!"

"Yeah, I would like that, see you at the party Breeze." Twilight said smiling as she flashed back out of the room.

"Well Madam Fluttershy, shall we go to the party?"

"Sure thing Breeze" She said blushing

We then started to make our way over to the Sugar Cube Corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Party Time!

As Fluttershy and I exited the cottage, I noticed a pretty big crater in her front yard. Now I'm not a genius, but I assume I did that.

"Umm Fluttershy? Did I do that?" I asked

"Why yes you did, and also all of that."

She pointed at a path of divots in the ground along with broken and bent tree branches. I stood there for a little bit with my mouth agape. Now how the hell did I survive that? I mean look at that, It's nothing but destruction for as far as I can see!

" Oh my God! How did I survive that fall!"

"I'm not really sure Breeze, I assumed it had something to do with your cutie mark."

I glanced down at my flank and looked at my cutie mark. A shield. So what, does my cutie mark mean I can take a beating? How the hell how did I get stuck with something so lame, and/or painful. *Sigh*

"Yeah I guess, I've never really figured out what it meant. It just kind of showed up in my sleep. Anyways I'm really sorry about the yard Fluttershy, how about I come down sometime and fix it up?" I said with a warm smile

"Oh!... Umm...yeah that would be fine...I guess..."

"Great!"

As we started to get closer to Ponyville, Fluttershy told me we would be meeting a pony along the way, which I assumed would be Applejack. And holy hob goblins I was right, It's Applejack.

"Howdy Fluttershy! Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Radiant Breeze, the colt whose party we're going to."

Applejack grabbed my front hoof and vigorously shook it for a couple seconds, it actually started to hurt a bit.

"Howdy there Radiant! I'm Applejack, It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hello! It's nice to meet you too! I love the accent!" I said

Applejack blushed a bit at my comment

"Oh my, thank you kindly Radiant." Applejack said

Oh man am I a tease, I almost feel kinda bad about it. Anyways we had a bunch of small talk about my backstory and stuff until we made our way over to Sugar Cube Corner, where we could hear blaring music before we even entered the door.

"Man I'm actually kind of nervous about this. Should I be?" I asked

"No don't worry about it, It's a Pinkie Pie Party! It's supposed to introduce you to Ponyville and make you feel welcomed." Fluttershy said so quietly I almost couldn't hear her over the music

"Well lets head on in shall we?" Applejack said

As soon as we entered, everypony looked over to me and shouted "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE RADIANT BREEZE!" This caused me to form a stupid grin on my face. Wow, maybe I'll fit in here just fine, I thought before we made our way into the party. After a bit of mingling with some random ponies, I realized I hadn't eaten since I got here, so I made my way over to the food table. Only then did I realize how hungry I really was. I mean hell how long have I been here? Like 24 hours? So I started scarfing down on whatever was in reach until I felt somepony tap my shoulder. I looked over to see White Flash standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Rad! How have you been bro! Man you made quick work of this town. You already have a whole welcome party devoted to you, I mean I just came here, wheres my party huh? Flash said

As soon as he said that Pinkie popped out of NOWHERE

"Oh my Radiant! Who's your friend I've never seen him around before!"

"Oh hey Pinkie, this is my friend White Flash. Also thanks for the awesome party! It really makes me feel at home."

"Well It's supposed to silly! Hold on one second you guys!" Pinkie said as she ran off

"Hmm she seems like a pretty cool mare." Flash said

"Yeah she is, she was th-

I was cut off by a pink blur suddenly enveloping the whole room. When it settled down, everything that said "Welcome Radiant Breeze", now said "Welcome Radiant Breeze and White Flash". Like I mean, It looked like it was always there! It was completely perfect! Like what!? Pretty soon, everybody noticed the changes and yelled "Welcome to Ponyville White Flash!"

"Well, there's your party Flash!" I said as we both burst out laughing

After I gorged myself on a bunch of sweets and junk food, I started to walk around the party when I saw Rarity over in the corner, alone. Hmm that's pretty weird. I guess this is the perfect time to make my appearance. As soon as I walked up to her she looked up to me.

"Hello, what's your name? Mines" I pointed with my hoof up to the poster with my name on it. She giggled a little bit at my horrible joke.

"Hello darling, I'm Rarity. It's very nice to make your acquaintance."

"You look down, what's the matter?" I asked in a comforting tone

"Ohh it's nothing to waste your time with."

"Rarity, I have literally devoted every second of my time to nothing. My time is impossible to waste." I said. She smiled a little

'Well if you insist. My little sister Sweetie Belle and her friends were supposed to come right here, but they are nowhere to be found. I'm worried sick about them."

"Where's the last place you knew they were at?" I asked

"At Applejack's farm, Sweet Apple Acres."

"Hmm don't you worry Rarity, I'll get to the bottom of this."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hero Time!

"How do you plan to do that dear?" Rarity said

"Honestly I have no idea, but if you think something bad happened to your sister and her friends, then I have no choice to try to find them."

"Well thank you so very much, but I have to ask, why are you being so kind Breeze, we just met?"

"I've always had an overwhelming urge to help those whom I care about." I said with a smile on my face

"Oh my goodness, that's the nicest thing I've heard anypony say in a long time. Well I do hope nothing too bad has happened, they probably just got lost or some tomfoolery like that. And I'm sorry for making you miss your own party."

"Don't worry about it, this takes precedence"

"Be back soon, so we can have a nice chat about more pleasant things, ok Breeze?" Rarity said

"Will do"

Just then she leaped up and started hugging me very tightly. After an awkward goodbye, I left the Sugar Cube Corner. Now where to go? I started backtracking to where we meet up with Applejack, and when I got there, I went down the other road. Pretty soon, I made it to Sweet Apple Acres. I walked up to the front door and knocked a couple times.

"Hold on dearie it may take me a while to make it to the door!" A voice shouted from above me

Turns out the voice was right, it indeed took way too long to get to the door. The door then opened up to revel Granny Smith standing in the doorway.

"Why hello, who are you now? I'm Granny Smith" She asked

"Hi I'm Radiant Breeze I'm new to Ponyville." I offered my hoof out, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Radiant Blaze, now how can I help you?"

"Umm well I heard that a couple fillies left here not long ago to go to a party, is that right?"

"Why yes it is, they left about 2 hours ago, why do you ask?" She said a little worriedly

"Well they never made it, and I was wondering if any strange occurrences happened recently."

"Oh my I do hope you find them. Well to answer your question, the weather has bit a bit colder lately, but that's about it. It seems to be coming from the forest."

"Thanks a lot Granny, you've been very helpful. And don't worry, I'll find them if it's the last thing I do."

I said my goodbyes and galloped off back the way I came. I started to look around the surrounding forest for any signs. Sure enough, about half way to Ponyville, I saw a couple broken branches, a little blood, and one trail of hoof prints. I figured this was my best lead, so I started to gallop down the path. After about an hour of nonstop running through a very complicated series of twists and turns, I started to lose hope that there was anything this deep in the woods. (And don't tell anybody, but I was a little scared). Until, the path opened up into a massive alcove of tall trees, with gigantic branches that blocked out any light. And in the center, was a massive building. I galloped as fast as I could up to the castle, and looked around. It looked absolutely deserted, but nonetheless, this was probably something very important. Man am I on the top of my game today or what?

I walked over to the monstrous front door and knocked. Genius Danny, absolutely genius. I tried to push open the huge doors, but to no avail. So I decided now would be a good time to give flying another go. I flew up to see if I could find any windows, but nothing. Damnit! What is this? All of a sudden the front gates opened up. I hovered slightly above the doors incase whatever lived here was dangerous.

"Hello? Did somepony knock?" A very old pony said. HA I knew knocking would work. I flew down to the pony and he looked pretty nice, he was also dressed like a butler.

"Hello Sir, I was wondering if you have seen three fillies around here anywhere?"

"Oh my no, I haven't seen another living soul stop here in a couple years!"

"Hmm so does anypony else live here?"

"Why yes, my master, Black Scorch." He said

"Well, thanks anyways sir, I'll be going now."

Just then I heard a voice shouting very obscene things (For a pony). The butler then stepped out of the way, and I saw a dark blue unicorn in black robes running at full speed toward me. He then started to charge up his horn, so I tried to run away but I was shot by several magical bolts in the back, and was brought down immediately. The last couple words I heard before I blacked out were...

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY MY NAME TO OTHER PONIES. THEY MIGHT TELL THAT ACCURSED CELESTIA WHERE I AM HIDING. Just put him in the dungeons with the freak and the three blank flanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ok For Real This Time

**Author's note: Hello everybody, I have a couple quick(ish) announcements to make! First of all, I want to thank you guys for getting this story to 1000 views. I'm not sure if I'm overreacting or not, but that seems like a pretty big deal, so thanks to anyone who read it, ever! Secondly, I would like to thank: asasd, flutterfly, and TheUpbeatBoombox. As some of you may know, I try to thank everyone personally for reviewing or whatnot, and I can't with these fine gentlemen (or women), so thanks for the reviews, It really means alot to me that you like my story! Next, I would like to thank OnYx176, for letting me use his OC, Fire Heart, who will be appearing in this chapter, and many more to come! And lastly, if you guys want me to add OC's or whatever, let me know! I will add them! 100% I will add them. I'm not even joking, unless you are. It's my way of thanking those who read my story. Oh! and If you don't get the chapter title, Last chapter is "Hero Time", and he didn't really do anything heroic, so now is Breeze's time. Well I'm all thanked out, so the only thing left is to say Enjoy :)**

I awoke to find myself in a small, cold cage. I looked around, but my vision was a little blurry, and my head hurt like a bitch, probably because of the magic bolts I was hit with. Then I heard someone say in a pretty hushed voice. "I think he's waking up"

"Huh? Who's there?" I said meekly

"Well I'm Applebloom, this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo." She said as she pointed to the other fillies in the cage

"And I'm Fire Heart." A gruff voice said from across me

I looked around and saw that we were all in separate cages in rows of six along the wall. The cages were small boxes with a key lock, bit to the left of the door. I looked over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and saw that Applebloom had a small cut on her cheek, but other than that, they were perfectly fine. I then looked over to Fire Heart. He was an Earth Pony, he had a black coat, his mane and tail were mixed red and orange like blazing fire, his eyes black, and his cutie mark looked like a little ember.

"Well It's nice to meet all of you, although I wish it were under better conditions. I'm Radiant Breeze. Sweetie Belle, your sister Rarity is worried sick about you, we better get you home soon!"

"Well that sure would be nice Mr. Breeze, but we've been stuck in here for two hours, but we can't find a way out!"

Fire Heart snickered when Sweetie Belle said two hours.

"That's funny kid, two hours. Ha. Try 15 years." Fire Heart said with a hint of annoyance

"Wait, you've been in here 15 years?!" I shouted

"Yeah, he'll keep the fillies here forever, but he will probably kill you Breezy." He said

"I can't let that happen, I'm getting us all out of here."

"How do you plan to do that Breezy?"

I didn't answer him, and just started to beat the hell out of my cage door, and I was at it for a good couple minutes. Of course until my hooves started bleeding.

"That ain't gonna work pal. You think I haven't tried that, kid I tried everything." He said

I then looked over at him with a disappointed look on my face. He started to flick his hooves together, kinda like you do with a match and a matchbox, and a little ember formed in one of his hooves. Then he twisted it around a little and it grew into a raging fire ball. I just watched in awe as he kept dicking around with the flame.

"How can you do that?! You're an earth pony?!" I yelled

"Listen can you keep quiet, I don't want him to come down here. And to answer your question, 10 years of experimentation is how I can do that. He took me when I was just a child, and like these fillies, before I had my cutie mark. He tested on me always mumbling stuff about unlocking the power of the cutie marks. And I guess he was right. Because as soon as he succeeded, I had this little ember for a cutie mark. I don't know how he did it, but he gave me the power of fire, along with this stupid little cutie mark."

As soon as he finished the Cutie Mark Crusaders started firing off questions about if they would get their cutie marks and things along those lines. Fire Heart just sat there, not saying anything until they stopped.

"You don't understand the things this pony is capable of, he took me from my family, he tortured me, and for what!? A STUPID EMBER. HE RUINED MY LIFE FOR AN EMBER?! WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED, PONY WOULD DO THAT TO A LITTLE COLT." Fire Heart shouted with a mix of unbridled rage, and sadness.

The CMC's were speechless, they just hung their heads in shame. Everypony was quiet for a while until I spoke up.

"Listen Fire Heart, I will get you out of here, I will get you back to your family, and I will get you back on the track to a happy life."

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO, SO JUST DROP IT. There is no way out! Don't you get it, these cages are impossible to break, mines impossible to melt, and the door outside is locked anyways, even if we did get out of here! WHICH WE WON'T" He shouted

I was silent for a while thinking until I had a bright idea.

"Is mine?"

"Is your what?"

"Is my cage fire proof?"

He sat there, in his cage for a while until he got a displeased look on his face

"Even if it wasn't, the temperature it would have to reach to melt your cage would fry you in there, I would sooner kill you than melt the cage."

"We have to try, it's the only way to get out of here, unless anyone else has any ideas?"

Everyone was silent

"Then it's settled. So how are you going to do this?"

"Well if you're sure about this, I can refine a fire blast into a single thin stream of fire. That would be the best bet. The least fire, but that mean the most heat."

"Do it"

He shrugged as he started to hold his hooves together creating more and more fire. I looked up to his face and I could have sworn I could see something on it. I think it was Hope. After a little while he said-

"Ok so this blast should last for about 60 seconds, get to the right and back as much as you can, and I will try to burn off the lock. After that, we do it again and again until you can't take it, or it melts. You ready Breezy?"

"As I'll ever be."

Let me be the first to tell you, fire is hot. And you know when you get kinda close to a fire, it feels hot? Well imagine being centimeters away from said fire. Now take that fire, and multiply it's heat by five. That's exactly what this felt like.

The first one, it wasn't so bad. The second, pretty much ok, but sweating a bit. By the sixth, I was the hottest I've ever been. But I couldn't let everypony down so I just kept on surviving. And by the 12th, it finally melted all the way off. But too bad I had a heat stroke, some of my fur had burned off, I was desperately dehydrated, and I probably melted some of my insides. I struggled up out of my cage, and laid on the cool ground for a while. A very long while. I then got up and looked at Fire Hearts face. But don't worry, I can verify this time. I saw hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Escape!

**Authors note: Hello everybody! A had a couple people ask me why my chapters are so short, and the answer is, they wont be forever. I didn't want to have a bunch of long chapters to begin with, because I want more people to get interested. I don't think long chapters are as appealing as short ones, especially if you are not sure if you like it or not. Now that I have a pretty small fan base, I'll start on longer chapters, because most people have either dropped it, or will keep reading by this point. Well enjoy :)**

After I got up off the floor, I surveyed the room to find that sadly, there weren't any keys on the walls or anything like that. So I walked back over to Fire Heart.

"Looks like I'll have to find that butler. I think he has the key."

"He does, but be careful he's usually with Scorch."

"Ok stay put." I said in a joking voice

Fire Heart gave me the dirtiest look I've ever gotten in my entire life, but the CMC's laughed. I'll take it! So I walked over to the door and tried it. It was unlocked? Ok whatever you say, you're the boss. So I glanced around the door and noticed hallway I was in was pretty much pitch black. I guess it's night. Perfect! I started to sneak around to try to find the butler, when I came across the kitchen. Even perfecter! I'm parched. So naturally, I started to raid the fridge. That's the right thing to do in a crazed kidnappers house right? Then I heard an elderly voice shout from across the hall

"Is somepony there?"

I then bolted behind a counter, and stayed quiet. The butler started walking around the kitchen trying to find the source of the noise until he came close to my counter. He then started to lean his head around the edge and I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He then fell over on the ground. Man, I'm so sorry. There was probably a better way to do that. Oh well, you work for a crazy douchebag, I'll get over it. I dragged his lifeless body back down into the dungeon trying to be as quiet as possible, but to no avail. Regardless, I don't think Black Scorch heard me, so we all good. When I got his body all the way into the dungeon, I started to search him.

"Wow! You actually knocked him out! Great job Breezy. I think the keys are in his breast pocket."

So I flipped him over and went to the aforementioned pocket, and sure enough It was there. Wait, do ponies have breasts? If not, why are they called breast pockets? This confuses me greatly, but it will have to wait. I grabbed the keys and went over to the CMS's cage and opened it up. They all screamed and yelped in joy. I then shushed them, so they just did it very quietly. I then walked over to Fire Hearts cage and opened it. He stood out of his cage and gave me a vigorous hoof shake.

"Thank you Breezy. You don't know how much this means to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wizard to kill."

"Wait what? You can't Fire Heart!"

"Give me one good reason to not go up there and gut him."

I thought for a moment and he said "Exactly" and started to go to the door.

"What if you get caught again? We can just go tell Celestia, and she'll send the Royal Guard to go and capture him."

"No, this is personal. He ruined my life. He needs to pay for that."

"And he will, just not by your hoof. If you go now, you can still see your family! You can see your old friends, you can make a NEW life."

He contemplated my words for a minute until he finally nodded and said

"Lets get out of this hell hole."

Applebloom and Scootaloo jumped on my back, and Sweetie Belle jumped on Fire Hearts. Fire Heart then told us the way to the door. We started to sneak through the house until we found the front door. I then found the right key, and we galloped out. We were just about to enter the right path when a black flame sprouted out of the ground in front of us, then went around us until we were completely surrounded. A black flash then blinded us, and when we regained our vision, we saw Black Scorch standing there with a furious look on his face.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING FREAK?" He shouted

"We are leaving, and telling Celestia where you are hiding." Fire Heart said

"Oh no you don't you freak of nature, you all are staying riiiiiight here. Except you" He said as he pointed to me.

Scorch pointed his horn at me and shot a ball of black sludge at me. It hit my front hoof and started to make it's way up my leg. I started to feel the sludge slowly heating up. Then Fire Heart started to make a fireball in his mouth, and Scorch started to charge up his horn. They both let out horrifying screams and let loose their power. The streams clashed in the middle and Fire Hearts stream slowly was losing. Little did we know, the CMC's jumped off our backs and started to make their around the edge of the ring toward Scorch. When they made it, they all turned around and bucked his legs. He then fell on the ground and stopped shooting the magic stream. But unfortunately, since he fell of the ground, the fire missed him.

"ARGH YOU MISERABLE RUNTS" Scorch shouted as he put the CMC's in bubbles and lifted them up to the sky.

While Scorch was preoccupied, Fire Heart burned all of the sludge off of me. Which hurt like a bitch by the way. I then started to gallop towards Scorch while he wasn't looking and uppercutted him in the jaw. I sent him flying into the ring of fire. His robes then started to catch fire. He just shouted and flashed out. The bubble the CMC's were in then popped and I ran over to catch them. By the time I got there, Fire Heart already jet propelled in the air and caught them. He then hovered down to the ground

"Man that was awesome, how long can you do that?"

"Indefinitely."

"Well then, lets get out of here!"

Just then Scorch flashed back in and used some magic to conjure vines that came out of the ground and grabbed us all by the legs.

"Man that was too far! These are my favorite robes!" He said in a whiny voice

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU TWISTED FREAK?! You kidnapped me, and kept me here my whole life?! And burning your stupid looking robes was _too far_?!

"Hey know, that was a little uncalled for, my robes are very stylish" He said while he put up the hood and modeled for us

While he was doing that, I looked over to see Fire Heart steaming with rage. Literally. Then he shouted the loudest scream I've ever heard in my life and a pillar of fire sprouted around Scorch. Scorch then shouted and flashed out again. He then sent out a ring of fire outward, that burned all the roots without burning us.

"'I'm so sick of this guy, lets get out of here."

And so we did. The CMC's jumped on our backs, and we flew up out of the canopy. I'm not sure if this was intentional or not, but Fire Heart seemed to have set the entire alcove on fire. I'm going to take a stab and say it was. We then started to fly our way to Ponyville, and I have to say, Fire Heart looked really cool. Flames were coming out of his four hooves, and the tips of his mane looked brighter and was emitting embers. After a short fly, we landed in the center of town.

"Thank you Breezy, I couldn't have done it without you." He said as he gave be a big ol' hug.

Then the CMC's all started shouting thank you's and hugging me.

At this moment in time, I fully understand what my cutie mark means. It's just not some stupid shield. It doesn't mean that I can take a hit. It symbolises what I am meant to do in this world. Protect those I care about. And thats just what I intend to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Settling down, finally.

**Authors note: Hello everybody! Thanks for reading and all that stuff. First off, the OC in this chapter belongs to Ice assassin Ace. So yay! Secondly, I did get permission from Cyber Blaze to use his OC's likeness. So yeah, enjoy! :)**

"Ok now you three, you better get home, your families are worried sick about you." I said

All three CMC's said "Ok" at once and scurried off.

"Unfortunately, we still have some work to do. Lets fly on over to Canterlot to tell the Princesses what happened."

"Sure thing, then can we find my family and friends?" Fire Heart said

"You bet pal" I said with a smile.

We then took off toward Canterlot.

We continued to fly for a pretty long time, but in the meantime, I got to eye up the beautiful landscape of Equestria. And let me tell you, it's absolutely stunning. Even at night. But my sightseeing was cut short by the approaching castle. We landed in front of the gates where two Royal Guard ponies were standing guard.

"Halt, do you have a scheduled appointment with the Princesses?"

"Ummmmm wellllllll no. But we do have some very important information to tell them!" I said with a pleading look on my face

"I'm sorry, but nopony is allowed entrance without an appointment."

"Does the name Black Scorch mean anything to you ponies?" I said

"Wha- How do you know that name?! That is supposed to be classified to only the Princesses and the Royal Guard?!"

"We found him."

The ponies looked at each other, nodded, and opened the gates. They then led us to the throne room where Princess Luna was seated. The guards then bowed to Luna and left the room, closing the door behind them. We then bowed and got back up.

"Good evening Princess, I am Radiant Breeze, and this is Fire Heart. My friend and I have some information that you and your sister will want to hear."

"Oh hello Radiant Breeze, my sister told me all about you. Guards, go and wake up Celestia will you?" She said as she gave me a small wink.

"Only pleasant things I pray."

We waited in silence for a couple minutes until Celestia entered the room. We bowed to her as well.

"Good evening Breeze, how have you been?"

"Well to put it bluntly, I was kidnapped by a wizard named Black Scorch, then escaped with Fire Heart here and the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Both of the Princesses got a worried look on their faces and looked at each other.

"Where was he Breeze, you must tell us right away."

I then went on to explain all about what happened, and where he was. When I got to the part about Fire Heart, they both looked as if they've seen a ghost, got punched in the face by the ghost, and then set afire by the ghost. Yeah, that bad. Celestia then flashed out of the room without a word, and left Luna there to explain.

"This is very bad. Very very bad. If Scorch found out a way to use the cutie marks power with this pony, then he can do it again. You see, Black Scorch was a very prestigious professor of magic back in the day. He discovered many important spells, some more dark than others. He always dreamed of unlocking the power of the cutie mark, and it seems he's done it."

"What does that mean?" Fire Heart asked worriedly

"Well, originally, he believed he could enhance the ponies special ability, which he succeeded in. It was a glorious discovery, because everypony could be better at whatever their special talent was. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to manipulate a ponies special talent was, before they found it. Immediately after research started on this, Scorch started acting rather strange, crazy almost. He lashed out at fellow employees, students, and even us. Soon he called us all incompetent morons who couldn't see the bigger picture. He went on to say how he was going to build up an army of mutant ponies, with dangerous special abilities, such as fire, ice, lightning. Celestia and I subdued him before he started to do this of course, but a couple years ago, he broke out. We haven't seen him since, until now. Thank you for bringing this to our intention, you could have saved a lot of future turmoil."

"So...I could have been the start of an army...I...I don't know what to say." Fire Heart said

"No no no no, you didn't have anything to do with it. You didn't have a choice!" Luna said trying to comfort him

Just then Celestia flashed back in. She said she sent every one of the Royal Guards to Black Scorch's castle. She thanked us again for bringing it to her attention.

"On a different note, Breeze, I need you for some other royal business. Fire Heart, you must stay here. Let us be gone" Celestia said

"Ummmm well ok Princess, what do you need me for?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

So I went off with the princess, leaving Fire Heart here with the Princess.

**Fire Heart's POV:**

Wellllll uuuhhhh this is awkward. Luna is just kinda looking at me. Should I say something? What would I even say, I haven't talked to anypony in 15 years except _him_. Well except Breezy, but he doesn't count, he's real easy to talk to. Kinda like a brother. Oh thank you lord it looks like shes going to say something.

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I was away from the ones I loved for a long time as well. 1000 years to be in fact."

"Well my 15 don't sound as bad anymore." I said. We both shared a slightly awkward laugh.

"I've always loved your nights Princess, I think that they are absolutely beautiful." I said. She blushed a little at my comment.

"Why thank you Fire Heart, you don't know how nice it is to hear somepony say that. And please, call me Luna." She said with a smile.

**Meanwhile:**

"So what is this royal business you need me for Celestia?" I said

"We have recently captured a changeling wandering around Everfree. He says that he is a human, but there is no real way to make sure. Some guards believe him to be a spy."

"Can't you tell that kind of thing?"

"Well normally yes, but changelings have the essence of every living thing in existence, known or not, so I can't pinpoint if he was human or not."

"Hmmm ok, well do you need me to ask him some questions about my planet?"

"Precisely, I pretty much believe him, because he walks on his hind legs, and he has a very strange jacket, but still, changelings are very strange creatures."

We walked for a while, making small chit-chat until we reached the dungeon. We walked over to a cage, where I saw a changeling standing on his hind legs, smoking a cigarette, leaning against a wall. Oh and he had a kick ass beard. He also had a jacket on, but he didn't have his front hooves in them.

"Sup" He said

"I'll leave you two alone." Celestia said as she walked out of the room

"So, I hear you're human. Are you a brony?"

"Yeah" He said

"Well why are you a changeling?"

"They're badass bro, I can change into whoever the fuck I want."

"Why would you pick an evil creature, why not just a pony, I mean don't you want to meet the Mane 6?"

"Yeah, I would like too."

"Ok I'm going to ask you a couple questions about our planet, and if you get them right, I can get you out of this cage. Ok?"

"Sure thing bro"

"Ok 1. What is a Johnny Depp?"

"Hes not a what, he's an actor that has been in a lot of kickass movies."

"Right. Ok 2. What is this universe's show called?"

"My little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Duh"

"Ok, you're clearly a human. But seriously bro, why the changeling?"

He just shrugged.

"Welp. Good answer. One more thing, why don't you put your arms in your jacket?"

He just shrugged.

"Ok well...Good! CELESTIA COME BACK!"

"Is everything alright?" She said frantically

"Yeah, he's a human. What are you going to do with him?"

"Well I guess we can let him go, he's done nothing wrong, but are you sure?" She said

"Yeah, what's your name pal?"

"Connor o' Drake"

"Well, Drakes are a kind of dragon right? That sounds like a pony name. How does that sound? Drake?"

"Cool"

"Ok! Good we're making real progress here, ok now can you stand on all four legs?"

"Nah man, that's dumb. I'm walking on two."

"Welllllllllll ok I guess. Ok finally, can you change into a pony body for now?"

"Sure, who?"

"Well, have you read the fanfic _Balance of the Mind and Body by Cyber Blaze_?"

"Yeah, that ones pretty good."

"Well look like that, except the cutie mark, just make one up."

"Sure thing bro

He started to change his body until he was an deep red earth pony with a two colored mane of red and black. His cutie mark was a set of boobs.

"Ok well the body is perfect, but I don't think that that cutie mark it too appropriate" I said while trying to hold back my laughter.

"Ok ok hold on" He said. His flank flashed green and when it was gone it was just a sword.

"Ok now that's perfect. He has the Danny Roberts seal of approval."

Celestia nodded as she opened up the cage and Drake strolled out all casual.

"Thanks bro, now how about we go see the Mane 6?" He said

"Sure thing. I haven't had a good nights rest in well, never. I am absolutely beat. Celestia, would you kindly teleport us all back to Ponyville?"

"Sure thing, lets get back to Fire Heart." Celestia said

When we walked all the way back to the throne room, we entered to hear Luna and Fire Heart laughing. It was about morning time, so Celestia and Luna raised the sun and lowered the moon. Which I have to say, was pretty stunning to watch. Drake was pretty unimpressed though.

"Well, I'll send you all back now, good luck to all of you!" Celestia said

"And keep in touch!" Luna said while looking directly at Fire Heart.

Suddenly, we were enveloped in a white flash, and when it cleared, we were back in Ponyville. On stage. With a bunch of ponies cheering our names. Well mine and Fire Hearts anyways. And to think I was going to get to rest a little. Silly me! (God Damnit I'm so tired it's unreal).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Finding a Home

Pretty soon after we were teleported onto the stage, the Mayor started speaking into a microphone.

"Good afternoon everypony! Today we have with us the hero who saved three little fillies from an evil fate! Radiant Breeze!"

Everypony was in an uproar about me, while I just stood there with dumb grin on my face. Soon everypony started to shout "speech!" and Fire Heart pushed me forward into the microphone.

"Ummm hello everypony, I'm Radiant Breeze, as you already know I guess. Really though it wasn't that much trouble. Umm but I have to say, It wasn't just me. Infact, Fire Heart probably did more than me. Even those fillies helped out. So please, don't just cheer my name, cheer everypony involved as well!"

Another uproar, but this time, they actually did what I told them to do. After a couple seconds of that, Mayor Mare stepped back up to the mic.

"Well, we planned to give you a medal Radiant Breeze, but we only have one."

Just then, Twilight stepped up onto the platform and started to pick up the medal. She then closed her eyes, and the medal seemed to be tearing apart. But then it split into two identical medals, than three, and so on. Soon there was five medals.

"Well I suppose that solves our problems then! Radiant Breeze would you please step forward." Said Mayor Mare

I did and she picked up one of the medals.

"For your acts of bravery, the rescuing of Fire Heart, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, and for defeating Black Scorch, I award you with this medal of bravery. "

She did this for everypony else. Once the ceremony was done, everypony started cheered us once more as we gave our final thank you's. They then started to disband and walk away. Soon only the Mane 6 remained. Rarity and Applejack ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug I've ever received.

"Thank you so much Radiant! I don't know what I would have done if I lost my little sister! How can I ever repay you!" Rarity said as she broke the hug

"Don't worry about it Rarity, I'm just happy to help." I said with a smile

Rarity gave me a big smile and backed off a bit. Then the rest of the mane 6 all pounced on me, congratulating and thanking me. When they were all thank you'd out, they got off of me.

"Oh! This is Fire Heart, and that is Drake." I said while pointing to the respective pony (or changeling).

Everypony said hello and shook hooves and what not.

"Man I am starving, can we please go grab some food?" I said as my stomach growled.

"Sure thing Radiant, and your bill is on me." Rarity said

"Well, as seeing that I have absolutely no money, no place to stay, and really no possessions at all, I'll take you up on your offer!" I said, and everypony laughed

We then made our way to the nearest restaurant and placed our orders. And I must say, I'm not too happy that one of my first real meals in three days is a rose petal sandwich, but that's what the girls said was good. So whatever.

"Ummmmm this is kinda awkward, but I'm in the same boat as Breezy." Fire Heart said

"Ditto." Said Drake

"How can that be? How can all of you have nothing to your names?" Rainbow said

"Well, as seeing that I was imprisoned for my entire life, I'm not really sure." Fire Heart said in a joking tone

"Oh well that explains you, but what about you Drake?"

He shrugged. Man, he is a really good story maker. I applaud him *Clap clap*.

"Oh well ok then I guess, Rad, you can stay with me for a bit until you get a job if you want." Rainbow said with a smile

"Wow Dash, that's really nice. Thank you, I'll take you up on that."

"Fire Heart, do you want to stay with me?" Twilight said

She probably just want to study his powers. How rude, at least Dash didn't need a reason to let me stay with her.

"Sure thing Twilight. Thanks a bunch." Fire Heart said with a smile

"Drake, do you want to stay with me?" Applejack asked

"Thanks, but no thanks baby doll, I'm flying solo." Drake said

"Oh! Well...Ok!" Applejack said a little embarrassed

Our food then came, and everypony dug in. And I have to admit, this rose petal sandwich is the absolute shit. Like, holy hoobastank this is good. Oh and by the way, I have a hell of a time picking up my food. But Drake looked like he had hooves all his like. That smooth motherfucker. Regardless, Rarity ended up paying for all three of us, and then we departed for home. Dash and I waved goodbye and flew off into the sky. After a short flight, we approached a huge house made of clouds.

"Welcome to my crib" She said as she opened the door. And let me tell you, it was beautifully decorated. I mean really it was stunning. For it being made of clouds and all.

"Well I'd like to stay up for a little while and hang out, but I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in three days, I'm going to hit the hay. Or should I say _clouds_." I said in a really sarcastic voice.

"Oh my goodness, you are soooooooo lame! I thought we were going to have awesome flying sessions and stuff! And It's only like three in the afternoon! And that joke was one of the worse I've ever heard! Man you really let me down Rad." Dash said

"Ok. #1- No the worst joke ever calling me Rad. #2-The only semi-good nights sleep I got was on a train, and that was for a couple hours. Otherwise, I've been knocked unconscious because of being shot in the back of the head, or a certain _somepony _not teaching me how to land. #3- We can still do those things, just not today. Sounds good to me.

"Gah fine. You win. Go up those stairs, and it's the third door on the left. _Hope you have a good rest honey. _She said mockingly

"Why thank you m'lady." I said as I bowed out of the living room and up the stairs.

When I got into the guest room, I immediately laid down on the bed. Needless to say, I passed out within seconds. This moment right here, is the start of my new life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A bunch of "Normal life" stuff

**Author's note: Hello! A couple announcements to make. First off, Leafstar (or leaf-ie), I would love to use your OC, but I like to talk with the owners for any information I may need, incase you didn't tell me something you want your OC to do or how they act or whatever. Now I could do it without you, but I want to write your OC just how you want it, so if you can make an account, and PM me, that would be great for everyone! Secondly, I re-read the old chapters, and found a couple mistakes I've made, also I now realize how bad chapter 1 is. Oh well. If you want me to fix these couple odds and ends, then let me know, otherwise, I'll just leave them as is. Thats it I think, so please enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

I awoke on a fluffy cloud bed, face first. I rolled over and got off the bed, which by the way _was heaven_. I stretched a little bit and walked down stairs. I saw Rainbow Dash making something in the kitchen.

"Morning Dash, What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? This is lunch Rad, of the next day. You slept for about 24 hours. You weren't kidding about being tired"

"Wha- 24 hours?! How can somepony even sleep that long?!"

Dash just shrugged and offered me a plate of salad. I happily agreed and we sat down and ate. We talked about a bunch of stuff. Mainly what happened at Black Scorch's castle.

"Oh by the way, the guards came back with nothing. They found the burnt alcove you were talking about, but there was nothing in it. Although they said a pretty large patch of grass looked different that the rest. Do you think he could have moved a huge castle by himself?"

"I don't know probably, he seemed pretty powerful, and also scared of Celestia. So yeah, he probably fled away somewhere else. We probably won't see him again."

"Hmm I sure hope not. He sounded like a bad pony." Dash said

"Yeah he was, but it was weird, he was a little delusional. He got all upset about me burning his robes. Almost as upset as when he found out we were leaving. I don't really know what to think of him. Oh well, I'm going to go out and search for a job, and a home. I don't want to impose any longer than I need to."

"Rad, don't worry about it! You're not imposing at all, in fact, I kinda like having you here, even if you did sleep through most of it. It doesn't feel as lonely as it normally does. Nopony else but Fluttershy can even come up here." She said while looking down

Well shit, she just kinda sprung that one on me, like what do I say to that? I'm horrible in these kind of situations. Whew Danny, take a deep breath. You can do this.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll thanks for letting me stay here! I'm going to be going now. Have a good day!" I said as I ran out of the door and flew away.

I heard her yell "Bye!" as I flew down towards Ponyville. I guess she doesn't have any plans today. Well I landed in Ponyville and started to look around. I looked everywhere for a help wanted sign, but to no avail. After an hour or so, I gave up and sat down of a nearby bench. Hmmmm this is harder than I thought. Just as I thought that, I saw a stallion walk out of a store and put up a sign. Are you kidding me? How did that just happen! What is this place anyways? "Brawn's Blacksmithing". Hmmm sounds interesting, beggars can't be choosers I guess. So I walked over to the shop and picked up the sign and brought in. The only stallion in the shop looked up at me with a big smile on his face. When he saw the sign, his smile faded. The stallion was a very big built guy, with an orange coat, spiky black mane, and a big ol' mustache.

"Oh, you're here for the job are you? *Sigh* I thought you were a customer. Oh well."

"Sorry to disappoint, I just saw you put up the sign, and since I need a job, I thought it was meant to be. Oh I'm Radiant Breeze by the way."

"Wait, that Radiant Breeze? As in, the pony who vanquished Black Scorch. Oooooooo you'll be perfect. Oh man is that your medal even?"

What is he talking about? I looked down to my chest and saw the medal. Shit I've been walking around with a medal on my chest for an hour. I bet I look like a tool.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot I was wearing it." I said as I started to take it off

"No no no! Leave it on! You'll be absolutely perfect for this job. I need you to advertise for this shop. I hate to say it, but I'm going under, I'm not making enough money. So I need you advertise my shop. You'll get 25 bits an hour, until I start making money again. Then I can pay you more. What do you say?" Brawn said as he extended his hoof to me.

Hmm sounded like an easy job, and 25 bits isn't bad for now (I think?), yeah i'll take it! I extended my hoof as well and we shook on it. He then gave me the rundown on all of the things he sells, and it actually was quite a lot of cool stuff, not just swords and weapons. He also can make special requests on items he may not have in the back. He showed me his stock, and I saw a whole manner of useful things. He seemed to be a very skilled blacksmith. It would be a shame if this place went out of business. After that, I got to work, but I tried not stray too far away from the shop. It just consisted of me talking to random ponies, most of which recognized me immediately. A surprising amount of ponies said they would go check out the store right now. They said they needed something he was selling, or to make a special request. Almost everypony I talked to didn't even know the store existed. After about four hours of this I made my way back to the store. When I got there, there was a line out the door. Damn I am good. I squeezed my way past a lot of ponies and found my way to the front desk. Brawn was struggling to keep up with all the orders he was getting, so I helped out. After a couple more hours, we took care of everyone.

"Radiant, I can not thank you enough, I haven't had that many customers in the past 2 years combined. You definitely deserve more that 25 bits an hour for the work you did, I'm sorry for trying to underpay you. Hows 50 sound?"

"That sounds absolutely fantastic, thanks boss!"

"Please call me Brawn. Tomorrow, I'll have you run around a bit more for advertising, then I'll probably just have you behind the counter, because I don't really have time to do it myself now. I'll need to be smithing full time. " He said with a smile on his face

"Well thanks a lot Brawn, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya then Radiant."

I walked out of the store and saw that it was about 5ish. I figured I had a couple more hours of daylight, so I decided to go over to Fluttershy's cottage to fix her yard before I forget about it. On my way there I saw Drake walking around town, but he looked different. Wait, he looks completely different! He had a cyan blue coat, black and silver mane, grenade cute mark, scar on left eye, and black beard. Except of course that he walked on two legs, and the jacket. I ran over to him.

"Umm Drake? Why do you look different?" I asked

"Hmm oh hey Rad, I don't know man. I wasn't feeling that other skin."

"Some ponies will recognize you? Especially the Mane 6, and you don't want them catching on that you're a changeling right? You still want to be their friends right?"

"Nah man I really don't care about all this. I lied, I'm not actually a Borny, my brother was into this stuff. He made me watch it, and I thought the changelings were cool. But I could give a shit's less about the Mane 6."

"Oh ummmm wellll, why are you in Equestria then?"

"All my bro. I kinda lost him after we came here, I think he ditched me. He was kinda mad I became a changeling. But whatever man. I'm riding solo in this bitch."

"What about me, I'm your friend right?"

"Yeah you , Hearty, and the girls are my friends, but they probably wouldn't like me if they know what I was, so I'm not getting too buddy-buddy."

"That's totally not true man! I'm sure they'll still like you. Yeah your a scary monster, but it's still you on the inside. How about this, lets have Pinkie throw you a party, and you can tell them then?"

"Well parties are kick ass. Ok, fine. I have nothing to lose, so yeah sure. Well I'll leave that up to you, catch ya later Rad." He said as he back flipped into the air, changed into a hawk, and flew off.

"Wow, that was so incredibly bad ass I'm talking out loud."

Well, nevermind Fluttershy's, I'll do that later. Off to Pinkie Pie's!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A normal ass day!

Author's note: Hello everybody! Thank you for reading this far into my dumb story! Todays OC was sent in by the one and only: Tanaka InuTasha ! Yay!

I started walking over to Sugar Cube Corner after my talk with Drake. As I was walking I saw Applejack with a cart full of food.

Well howdy there Breeze! What can I get for ya?

Well hello! Ummm I'll take an apple cider. Hey, can I ask you a question?

Sure Breeze, what's on your mind? She said while she got my cider

Well, are you scared of changelings?

Oh my yes! Their awful creatures. Nopony likes em . Especially Twilight.

Ok thats what I expected. Now what if this one was a really cool guy to talk too?

Well, I mean...maybe then. But all changelings are horrid beasts, so It doesn't really matter. Why do you ask?

Ok Applejack, thanks. I was just wondering what they were like I guess.

I paid for my cider and kept on my to Pinkie s. Hmm maybe this isn't such a great idea. I mean, they already like Drake I think, so they shouldn't have any problems with him if he is a changeling. Right? That makes sense right? Screw it, they will have to. I finally made my to Sugar Cube Corner and walked inside. I saw Pinkie behind the counter.

Hey Pinkie!

Hey Rad! Would you like something to eat? I just made a fresh batch of cookies!

No thanks, I'm not hungry. But I was wondering if you could set up a big party for everypony in Ponyville for Drake? You see ummmm...Oh! It's his birthday tomorrow! Aaannd I thought it would be cool to give him a party!

Oo! Well you know I loooooooooove parties, so yeah! I'll have it ready by 8 tomorrow! I got to go get it ready! See ya later Rad! She said as she hopped away

I started out of the door, and I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into somepony at the door. It was a mare with a light purple coat, a bright purple and pink mane, with the shape kinda like Vinyl Scratches, her cutie mark was a book with a rainbow flying out of the pages. Oh and she dropped a bunch of papers and books when I ran into her.

Oh my! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there! I said

I bent over and started to pick up the papers with her.

Oh don't worry about it, everypony makes mistakes. She said

I'm Radiant Breeze by the way.

Creative Mind. She said with a smile

We both looked up at the same time and looked into eachothers eyes for a good second or two. Shit. This is just like all the sappy movies back on Earth. I hope she doesn't get any ideas. Just then she got a huge grin on her face, then she jumped up and down yelling

Oh my goodness, I have the perfect idea for a new book!

Then she ran off into the distance. She even forgot her stuff. Hmm well ok then. I guess I'll just hold onto this stuff and hope to see her again. Wait what was I doing again? Shit. Oh well.

I'm going to go to sleep.

Meanwhile at the castle:

Fire Heart and Princess Luna were sitting on the balcony eating a picnic of sorts.

Thanks for agreeing to go on this date with me Luna. Fire said with a warm smile

Oh it's absolutely my pleasure, I can't remember the last time I was on a date.

This food is absolutely delicious Luna, did you cook this all by yourself?

Umm well, no. The cooks actually prepared this. She said a bit embarrassed

Fire Heart then started laughing, which made Luna laugh as well. When they settled down they just sat in silence for a bit.

So when are you going to raise the moon? I'm so excited to see it.

In about 15 minutes. I love how interested you are in my nights, it is a breath of fresh air. Well this whole experience is really... Most other ponies are either scared of me, because of the Nightmare Moon incident, or just don't think I'm as good as Celestia.

Nonsense! Everypony likes you just as much as Celestia! And I know a certain somepony who likes you even more.

And who might that be? Luna said with a hint of nervousness in her voice

Fire Heart didn't answer, he just leaned in, and kissed Luna on the cheek. Luna just stared at Fire Heart for a second with a look of bewilderment.

I m sorry, I should as-

Fire Heart was cut off as Luna leaned in and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like this for several seconds. Afterward, Luna backed off and they just looked at each other for a bit. Finally, Luna decided to break the awkwardness.

Oh well it's that time! I need to put up the moon now, are you ready?

Fire Heart nodded. Luna just then started to glow, and the sun started to lower until It was completely gone, and the moon started to rise up. Fire Heart wasn't watching though. He couldn't take his eyes off of how beautiful Luna looked.

Meanwhile:

I started to make my way up to Dashes house, when it started to get dark. I then noticed a sign in a window that said Roommate wanted Hmm this could work out. Although I don't want to hurt Dash s feelings. Eghh I'll check up on this place in a couple days.

I started to fly over to Dash s house. When I got there, opened the door, and yelled.

Honey I'm home!

Gah why are you so weird! But hey. So how was job hunting?

Awesome, I got one! I made, Lets see here...about 300 bits.

Dang! That s some mad cash for only working one day. Here come and eat. I wanna hear about your first day.

So Dash and I ate some soup, and I told her all about my day. She seemed incredibly uninterested in my whole ordeal. So needless to say, I told her every excruciating detail about my day, until she finally passed out and landed in her food. Well, I suppose it's time for me to hit the hay, before she kills me! I walked upstairs and tried to find the bathroom. I eventually did, and did a whole bunch of boring bathroom stuff. When I came out, I had forgotten about Dash, and she was standing outside the door. She was teaming with rage. Welp thats about enough life for me for one day!

Hey...uhhhh you got a little something right there. I said as I made circular motions around her whole face.

She threw me out of her house. THREW ME. You don't do that to someone. Thats just rude. Well I guess Dash can't take a joke. Ohhh but how wrong I was about that.

I just kinda sat on her front porch for a little contemplating what to do, when a huge pot of soup landed on my head. I JUST TOOK A SHOWER DAMNIT. I heard an uproar of laughter coming from the above window. Welp, it's time for some payback. I flew up the window where Dash was rolling of the ground laughing.

Heeeeey Dashie, how bout you come give your ol pal Breeze a hug.

Dash started to scoot away on the ground yelling NO! But I pounced on her, covering her in soup.

We both had our laughs and cleaned ourselves up. After that, we both went to bed.

Little did I know, a mile below the surface, somepony was planning something huge. Against me. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: New roommate!

**Author's note: Hello! I would like to send a shoutout toward gara316 and Leaf ie for letting me use their OC's! Hooray! We are getting quite the cast of OC's eh? Well Thanks for reading! Enjoy :)**

I woke up at about 9 in the morning by my count. Wait, what count? Is that just a phrase or was I keeping count in my sleep? Shouldn't I know these things? No to all. Well now that I wasted 20 seconds of your time lets get on with it!

I rose out of the fluffy bed, and made my way downstairs. Dash wasn't anywhere to be seen. Oh well, I guess I'll just grab something on the way to work. I flew out of Dash's house toward Ponyville. When I landed, I looked around for a food vendor, and saw a blue pegasus mare selling fruit. She had a mane and a tail similar to Miss Cheerilee's, but they were dark blue with light blue swirls. Her cutie mark was...a leaf. Nice.

"Hello Mam! I wish to acquire some of your goods!" I said in a rather strange voice

"Why hello sir, what would you like."

"Ummmm I'll take a peach, a pear, and a couple strawberries!"

"Coming right up Mr..."

"Radiant Breeze"

"Mr. Breeze, nice to meet you. I'm Leafstar!"

Well the leaf makes sense now, I think? Anyways, she got me my fruit and I payed her. By the way, her prices were a flopping rip off! It was like 10 bits for all that! What the fuck!

"Well I hope to be seeing you again soon Mr. Breeze!"

"Sure thing! I'll stop by tomorrow!"

Yeah so you can rob me blind again? No sirree I don't think so. Well I continued off to Brawn's. By the time I got there, I had finished all of my fruit. And I have to say, It was almost worth the 10 bits. Almost.

"Hey theres my favorite little advertiser!"

"Hey Brawn, same deal as yesterday?"

"Indeed! I have a lot of work to do, so when you get back, you can run the counter."

"Ok sounds good!"

I walked back out of the store, and went to a part of Ponyville I haven't advertised at yet. I did my thang (Holy hell what was that) for a while until I figured I could go back to Brawn's. When I got there, the line was out the door yet again. I've already said this, but DAMN am I good. I walked back in and took over at the counter. After a couple hours of the same boring ol' stuff, everyone was attended to.

"Well Breeze, I literally can't thank you enough, you may have saved my business in a measly two days. I think you've gotten me enough loyal customers to last for a while, so tomorrow, you can just run the counter. The customers will do the advertising for ya.' Heres your pay for the day. See ya' tomorrow!"

I thanked him and took an inventory of my stocks. I had about 600 bits. Pretty damn good for two days! You know what? I should go check how much that apartment costs. I walked through town for a while until I found the place. I knocked on the door a couple times until somepony opened the door.

"Well hey there! Are you here about the room friend? I'm Nightstar Moon." He put out his hoof for a shake, and I shook it.

He was a silver unicorn, with a black mane. His cutie mark was 5 stars in a circle, with the tips touching (hehe).

"Hello I'm Radiant Breeze, and yeah, I'm here to check out the place."

"Perfect! I was waiting for somepony to look into this place."

He showed me inside, and gave me a GRAND TOUR as he called it. It was pretty funny, because he said it in a really menacing voice. It was actually a nice apartment. It had 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a fully furnished living area, and kitchen. Nightstar was pretty awesome as well. He was always making jokes and whatnot. Whenever he was finished with the GRAND TOUR, I asked him how much it was per month.

"Well it's not too bad actually, it's only 100 bits!"

"Well I make that daily! You know what screw it, sold! Reckless decisions ho! Where do I sign?"

"Wait, really? Sweet! I never thought anypony was going to move in with me! Man we are going to be great friends!"

"Hell yeah we are!"

Wait shit, I just swore...He didn't even bat an eye. Hmm maybe ponies do know what swearing is, they just don't use them. I shall investigate further on this, but for now- SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT FLUTTERSHY'S YARD. See? I told you I was going to forget! I'll go do that after I sign these papers. After all of the boring stuff no one wants to hear about, I got my key and set off towards Fluttershy's. A hawk then flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

"Oh...Hello."

The hawk back flipped off my shoulder and changed back into Drake.

"DAMNIT...you scared me. Don't change In the middle of town Drake!"

"Meh whatever man, so whens my party? I dig parties."

"Well It's at 8 today."

"Its 7:51 bro" He said looking at his wrist with no watch on it. Like what the hell.

"Oh, well off we go then I suppose!"

We then started on our way to the Sugar Cube Corner. When we got there, everypony was inside waiting for Drake. Whenever he opened the door, they all yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Opps I forgot to tell him it was his birthday. Insead of looking really confused, he just got a big smile on his face and yelled. AWWW HOW DID YOU KNOW. That smooth motherfucker. That cannot be said enough.

We all started to dance, mingle, and do party things. I then saw Dash at the food table, and I walked over to her.

"Hey Dash where were you this morning?"

"Oh! Hey Rad, well I was getting you a gift."

"Wait, for what, I should be the one getting you gifts! What are you trying to do here Dash? You trying to make me look bad huh?" I said in a joking voice. She smiled a little

"Well I've been a little lonely lately, and you kinda helped with that. You know, just being there with me and eating with me and stuff. So I got you this."

She handed me a small package with a neat little bow on it. I opened it up, and inside was a book called. "A pegasus colt's guide for learning to fly. Volume 3:Landing."

"Awwwww how sweet! I love it Dash! Thank you." I said as I gave her a big hug

FUCK ME. I'm supposed to be moving out! And now shes all getting me friendship gifts and shit. *Sigh* I'll tell her later I guess. I'll just let future Danny deal with that.

Just then, Drake got up onstage with a mic.

"Hey y'all! I'm Drake as you guys know. And this awesome party isn't just to celebrate my party, it's also to reveal who I really am. Now don't be scared, Celestia is cool with it, and so is my main man Breeze over there," He said while pointing to me

He then put down the mic and started to glow. When it was done, he stood there as a changeling.

"Hey what's up" He said in the most nonchalant voice i've ever heard.

Everypony gasped and started to mumble amongst themselves. Some of them started to back away in fear. Then Fire Heart stood up and yelled.

"Hey everypony, he's cool! Trust me!"

I then stood up and yelled something similar.

"Yeah, I gave him the official seal of approval, and so did Celestia."

As I finished my sentence, a flash enveloped the room and Celestia was on the stage. Everypony bowed.

"Yes my children, he is completely harmless, although I don't know why he has decided to show his true self." She said while glaring at him

He shrugged. Holy shit I wanna grow up to be him one day.

"Nonetheless, I hope everypony enjoys this wonderful party. I bid you goodnight."

"Hey Celestia, why don't you stay, and you can bring Luna as well!" Fire Heart shouted

Everypony yelled in agreement.

"Oh...well...I suppose I could stay for a little while. I'll go get Luna." She said as she flashed out.

The rest of the party went by like a flash, and a lot of ponies even went up to Drake and talked to him. Soon, Fire Heart, White Flash, Celestia, Luna, Drake, the mane 6, and I were left. Luna and Fire Heart were sitting very close to each other, and Celestia was sitting on a couch, but other than that, everypony was cleaning up.

"That was an awesome party Pinkie, thanks a lot." Drake said as we cleaned up.

"No problem Drakie! Anything to help a friend!" She hopped over to him and jumped on his back hugging him. Since he was only on two legs, they fell on top of each other. Everypony laughed.

"Yes, that was the most fun I've had in years." Celestia said.

After we finished cleaning, I decided to head home. And break the news to Dash as gently as possible.

"Well guys, I'm beat. I'm gonna head home."

"Oh! Race ya" Dash said as she dropped into a racing stance.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys! I found my own place! It's a nice little apartment over on the other side of town. I have the coolest roommate, I'll have to introduce you guys to him one day!" I said

"You...You what?" Dash said in a sad voice

"I found my own place, so I don't need to overstay my welcome." I said.

"I...I gotta go..." She said as she bolted out of the door.

"Dash wait!" I yelled at her. But she was too fast.

I just stood there looking down. Shit man, I feel so bad. Maybe I should just stay with Dash.

"She really started to like you Sugar Cube. She would always talk about how funny and cool you were to hang out with." Applejack said

"Man I really messed this one up...I need to go talk to her."

"No, you should just let her cool down, I'm sure she'll feel better tomorrow. Talk to her then"

"Well If you insist. I'm gonna go home, see you guys tomorrow."

I slowly walked home. When I got there, Nightstar did this whole bit about scolding me for being out late. I would have busted a gut if I hadn't been so sad, instead I only chuckled. I then walked over to my new bed and put the book she gave me on the nightstand. This bed wasn't as nice as the one at Dash's. It's gonna be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fixing up my messes

**Author's note: Hello! I only have one thing to say this time. I kinda want to change the story name (If I can even do that). Mainly because the title is the thing that I put the least thought into, and it's what people see the most. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me! Well anyways, Enjoy :)**

I didn't sleep last night. I just read Dash's book over and over again. Man, how am I going to fix this? Well It looks about to be dawn, so I guess I'll get up. I rose out of my bed and slowly walked to my bathroom. I cleaned up and all that junk, and made my way to the kitchen. I was the first one up, so I figured I'd make some breakfast for Nightstar and I. Oh wait, I can't even boil water. Welp! Time to go get some fruit from that mare! Nightstar can handle himself.

I started making my way to her food cart. When I came into range, she got a big smile on her face.

"Hey Breeze! I didn't think I'd see you back here again!" She said happily

"Why? I said I would be back, and that fruit I bought was absolutely delicious!"

"Awww thanks. It's just my prices are a little high. You see, I grow all of this myself, and I set my prices 1 bit higher than it cost to grow them. So I don't get many repeat customers, or any at all." She said while looking down

"Wow! These are home grown, thats pretty cool Leafstar! Well anyways, I'll take a peach, that plum, that bunch of grapes, and those oranges."

"Well, I don't normally do this, but here, take this as a "Thank you for your support" gift." She said as she handed me an extra orange.

"Wow, thanks Leafstar!" I said

"Well that comes up to 18 bits. I'm sorry!"

"Hey don't worry about it! I have plenty of bits. I'll see you around Leafstar." I said as I handed her 25 bits.

As I galloped away, I heard her yell about how I gave her too much. Well, it sounds like she needs it more than me anyways.

Now onto the bigger dilemma, Dash. Now I really want to stay with Nightstar, because he's all pumped about having a friend to hang out with, but so was Dash. Hmmmmm now what can I do about this predicament...HOLY SHIT IS THIS EASY. Dash can just move in with us! Ohhhh and I can even weasel my way out of being a dick by saying that I was going to ask her to move in, so she could see everypony more, not just the pegasus! Damn right. Now why couldn't I think of that last night? I had like 12 hours to think? Whatever.

I made my way back to the house, to find Nightstar sitting at the table.

"Hey I bought you an orange." I said as I threw him the free one

"Wow thanks man!"

"Hey so, what would you say about getting a third pony to move in?"

"Ummm well, that would be awesome, but I had a hard enough time finding you! Where are you going to find somepony else to move in? I mean, theres enough room, and It would be awesome having more ponies around but I don't know..."

"I already have somepony in mind, have you ever heard of Rainbow Dash?"

"Wait, are you friends with Rainbow Dash? Ohhh man I am like, her biggest fan! Oh man, she is soooo awesome! Do you think you could get her to move in?"

"Yeah probably."

"WOO HOO!" I'M GONNA BE LIVING WITH THE BEST FLYER IN EQUESTRIA!" He said running off while clicking his hooves together.

Hmm well this all might work out huh? Good. I started to make my way towards Dash's house when all of a sudden a thought came to my head. FUCK FLUTTERSHY'S YARD. DAMNIT. Eghh I'll do it later, then rage about it when I remember. That is how this is gonna go right? Yeah? Good. After a short flight, I made it to Dash's house. I knocked a couple times.

"GO AWAY WHOEVER YOU ARE." She screamed

"Dash it's me! Open up!"

"YOU'RE EVEN WORSE! GET OUT OF HERE RAD!"

"Imma fly up there Dashie. Imma do it. You better be ready." I said as I flew up to her window.

She wasn't in her room. I went and checked my old room. She was in there lying on my old bed with her head a pillow . Eghhhhh thats a little weird don't you think? Whatever.

She threw the pillow at me, and I dodged it. It then dropped down onto town. Man I hope that hit somepony.

"Come on Dash, lets talk about this."

"NO"

"Come ooooooonnnnnnnnnnn. It won't make you feel better to throw all of your things out of the window. But what will is talking about it."

She threw a clock at me. Wow I hope that DOESN'T hit somepony.

I flew in and shut the window.

"Ok listen Dash, you didn't hear what I was going to say. You flew out before I could finish my proposition." She looked up at her with tears in her eyes. EGHHHH I don't like this scenario right here. This is awkward.

"What *sniff* What proposition?"

"I was going to ask If you would move into our place. You kept saying how none of your friends could come up here. But if you lived on the ground, you could see all of your friends all of the time, and you wouldn't feel so lonely."

She looked at me for a second all teary eyed, then hugged me tightly.

"Yes yes yes yes yes please! Oh man I wish I didn't over react and run off, this is sooooo much better than what I originally thought! Who is our roommate?" She said all excited

Damn she got over that fast. Well I did handle that whole situation with pin point smoothness.

"His name is Nightstar Moon. He's really funny, and apparently he is a big fan of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Really? Sweet! We got to go now! Help me pack!"

Rash decisions ho! Well we got her all packed up, and we started to fly it down to our new house. Dash and Nightstar met. Nightstar gushed all over the place and Dash just kinda brushed it off, but I could tell she was happy. Apparently, Dash made that house all by herself, so we didn't need to sell it or anything. We just kicked the shit out of it. We got all of her stuff unpacked into her new room. We then had a big old "family" dinner! It was really nice. Dash and Nightstar cooked. I set the table though! Fuck yeah, the best part about dinner.

"Man that was soo good, I'm absolutely stuffed. Well it's been a long day, so I'm going to bed. Night guys" Dash said

"What? It's only like 6? It's still light out!" I said.

"Wait, yeah it is still light out?" Nightstar said.

We looked over to the clock and it said 10:34.

"Thats odd, I wonder why Celestia didn't lower the sun, and Luna raise the moon?" I said

Just then, a bright, light passed the window. We walked over to the door and opened it. We stepped outside to see a bright yellow stream of light and a dark purple one revolving around each other high in the sky. There were a lot of ponies looking at these things in the middle of the town. Then the purple one stopped and pointed at us. It then flew at blinding speeds towards me. Just as it was going to hit me dead between the eyes, it veered up and above me and hit Nightstar behind me dead in the face.

It all absorbed into his body, he then started to glow a deep purple. He let out a monstrous scream, and then collapsed onto the floor. He then levitated above the ground, and let out another scream. All of a sudden, two wings burst out of his sides, and his horn grew longer. He then fell onto the floor again and we rushed over to tend to him. Little did we know, the yellow stream flew off into the opposite direction, to find it's mark. The one, the only, Leafstar.

**Post Author's note: Ohhh the suspense :). Well anyways, two separate people sent me OC's with the word "Star" at the end of their names, and they were both Alicorns, and they will become very important to the story here soon. Isn't that weird? Well anyways, thanks for reading my story, and prepare yourselves for some awesome next chapter ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Shits going down everywhere!

**Author's note: Hello! I have a few more announcements to make! First off, I would like to thank the two nameless guests who submitted your OC's, which I will be using (Of course). Next, I would like to thank **_**Mr. Fucktasitc **_**for his review! It was very well written and thought out! Good job pal. ) Next order of business, Lets all give a round of applause to Lightening Thrash for his OC's appearance this chapter :). Well enjoy everybody!**

**5 Hours earlier (Of last chapters events):**

Celestia was sitting in the throne room doing some meaningless work, while Luna was asleep in her room. All of a sudden, a loud crash and some screams were heard from outside the throne room doors. The guards at her sides readied their spears. But alas, they would be of no use. There was another loud crash, but this time, it was banging on the door. Then another. And another. Finally the massive doors flew off their hinges. When the dust settled, there stood Black Scorch in his stupid looking robes, and another pony standing next to him. They started to walk closer to Celestia when the two guards charged at them. Scorch said something inaudible to the pony standing next to him.

The pony nodded and jumped in the air, forming a cloud beneath him. He then flew towards the guards at blinding speeds. When he got there, he pulled the cloud up, so the bottom was facing the two guards. He then punched the cloud and giant lightning bolts shot out of them. The mysterious pony then jumped off of the cloud while they were still trying to recover from the blast, and landed behind them. They both turned around to a punch right between the eyes. It seems as if his hooves were charged with electricity. The punches knocked the guards out immediately. The pony then turned to face Scorch, and said.

"The threats have been neutralized master."

"Very good Lightning Thrash. Now back at my side."

Lightning Thrash then galloped back to his master's side. Celestia had a determined look on her face.

"What do you want Scorch?" She said harshly

"You and your stupid little sister." He said

She wasted no time to react. She sent a bolt of magic toward Scorch. He didn't even blink, as it drew nearer to him. When it just about reached him, he shot one of his own. But this wasn't just a bolt. This was a blast. It ripped Celestia's puny bolt to shreds and continued on it's way toward Celestia. She didn't have time to dodge it, and it hit her dead in the chest. The blast sent Celestia careening out of the stained-glass window directly behind the throne of her and her sister. Scorch then teleported to Celestia's location on what seemed to be a garden. He then started to glow, as he shot a bolt of white into Celestia.

"What did you do to me you monster?" She asked angrily as she struggled to get up.

"I took away all of your magical abilities, and now I'm going to do the same thing to Luna. Ta-Ta darling" he said as he teleported off.

Thrash then flew out of the broken window on a cloud. He flew directly down to Celestia, as she laid on the ground, helpless. He then jumped off, charged up his hoof, and punched the Princess of the forehead. Just like the guards, she blacked out.

**4 Hours later:**

She awoke in a dungeon type room, she was just lying on the floor though. She slowly got up, and looked around and saw Luna sitting near the window looking out.

"Luna?"

She looked over and frowned.

"We have failed our duty as the Princesses of this land. We let Scorch get away, and now he's grown so powerful, he can defeat both of us without breaking a sweat. We're pathetic." She said while looking down

"No, don't say things like that, we will get out of here and stop him!"

"How sister? We are without magic, trapped inside this dungeon, which is trapped in this castle, which appears to be trapped underground. We have no way out!"

"Wait did you say underground?"

"Yes, look." She said as she pointed out of the window.

Celestia struggled to walk over, but when she did, she saw that they were in a massive cave. A revelation then struck Celestia

"He didn't flee. He just phased his castle underground. That sneaky bugger."

"Indeed."

The sisters sat in silence for a while. There was nothing much to say, that is of course until Celestia remember an old spell.

"SISTER! I have a way to possible stop Scorch!"

"And what would that be?"

"Do you remember thousands of years ago, our father taught us a spell for this exact scenario?" The blood spell?"

"You mean the one that strips us of all our powers, and transfers them to two new hosts? Without the possibility of getting them back unless they give them up? The one that can be extremely unpredictable, and 9 times out of 10 didn't work? That one?" She said in a frustrated voice.

"Well...yes. That is our only hope! It must be getting to be night by soon, and I'm sure ponies are worried. And who knows what Scorch is up too. If we can't do this ourselves, we need somepony who can!"

Luna thought about it for a while, and reluctantly agreed. They found a couple sharp rocks and made a little cut in their palms. They both then started to say the spell. Whenever they were done, Celestia started to glow yellow, and Luna purple. They then levitated off of the floor and let out screams. After 10 minutes of this, they both fell on the floor gasping for air. And floating in the air were two streams of light; one purple, and one yellow. The streams then flew off, phasing through the roof. Unfortunately, Scorch was staring at the ceiling of his magnificent cave, only to see the streams phase through the ground, and disappear.

"THRASH!"

He then flew up out of nowhere on a cloud.

"YES SIR"

"Follow those beams, and see there they go."

"WILL DO SIR" He said as he flew off

**The Present:**

"Dash, go and get the others, I'll tend to Nightstar."

She nodded and flew off. I then dragged Nightstar into the house. I accidentally bumped his head of a table. Opps, sorry pal. I laid him down of the couch and checked his pulse. 100 % normal. Strange. All of a sudden, he started thrashing around. I tried to hold him down, but he broke out of my grasp. His eyes shot open, and he punched me in the snout. AND FUCK DID THAT HURT.

"Oh I'm soo sorry Breeze! I panicked!"

"DAMNIT THAT HURT!" I yelled

"Sorry man."

Once I settled down, I figured there were some pretty important things to talk about.

"Soooo you're an alicorn now? Cool"

"Yeah It appears so. I have the strangest urge to do something. Hmmmm I wonder what it is?" He said

I looked him over, and he was actually a bit taller, he had a longer horn, wings, and a different cutie mark? It was a crescent moon. Hmmm kinda like Luna's...

"Strange, It looks like your cutie mark changed from the stars to a moon? Thats weird." I said

"Oh yeah look at that." He said while looking at it."

Just then, Twilight, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Fire Heart, and Drake burst through the door.

Twilight stopped and looked at Nightstar with her jaw dropped. She then fired off a million questions about what happened and how he feels and a bunch of scientific mumbo-jumbo.

"Hey you guys, where did that other stream go off to?" I asked, cutting off Twilight

"The yellow one? I saw it fly by my house and go into some mares house. I don't really know her all that well." Rarity said

"Well Nightstar, can you walk?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said

"Ok then, lets go see if she's ok."

Everypony agreed and we all galloped out of the door. Once everypony was out, we set off for the mare's house. When we got halfway, a bolt of lightning struck right in front of our path. We heard a maniacal laugh from above.

"Don't take one more step or you're toast." The voice said

We looked up to see a stallion pegasus, probably as big as Big Mac, with a red coat. He had a red and yellow mane with a green line through the middle, and a tail that was the exact same. His cutie mark was a bolt of lightning.

"Who are you?" Fire Heart shouted

"Oh so you're the mistake master is always talking about. I am Lightning Thrash, the one Master Scorch got right."

"Wait, where were you? I lived in that castle for 15 years and I've never seen you before?"

"Hmm? Oh he found me a couple days ago. He said he needed me for something big. I happily agreed, and he gave me these sweet powers. Now we are here to take over Equestria. But enough talk, lets fight!" He said as he jumped off of his cloud with his hoof raised.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Revenge

Lightning Thrash jumped off of his cloud with his fist raised. He looked like he was headed straight for Nightstar, but just in time, Drake stepped in front of Thrash's downward path, caught him by the hoof, and threw him behind himself.

"Go, get the mare. I'll hold him off." Drake said.

We nodded and started to gallop away. Thrash then got up and shot Drake with a streams of lightning out of both of his hooves. Fire Heart saw this , stopped, and rocketed toward Thrash. When he got there, he tackled Thrash to the ground.

Fire Heart fell on top of Thrash and started to beat his face with his front hooves, then Thrash shot him with a huge bolt of lightning. Fire Heart flew off of Thrash and landed several feet away, not moving.

"Haha this is best you stupid ponies have to offer?" Thrash said while chuckling

"Not by a long shot." Fire Heart said as he stood up

"Yeah you little punk ass." Drake added

"Two against one eh? Well that's not really fair. Oh well, it won't really matter, because I'm stronger than both of you." Thrash said

Drake then charged at Thrash, and started throwing a furious barrage of punches. Thrash blocked some of them, but got hit by the majority. Thrash then punched Drake in the groin, and with the time it took him to recover, Thrash charged up his hoof. He then punched Drake in his chest. This sent thousands of volts through his body, leaving him momentarily paralyzed. Thrash stood over Drakes limp body, admiring his handiwork, but was promptly hit in the head with an enormous fireball. He flew over Drakes body and landed on the ground with a resounding thud.

"So that's how it's going to be then eh? Fine, have it your way." He said while charging a stream of lightning.

"I guess so." Fire Heart said doing the same

They both fired their power at the same time. They clashed in the middle just above Drakes body, who was actually ready to fight again. Fire Heart's fire was quickly overtaking Thrash's. Thrash couldn't hold it anymore, and the fire engulfed him. Even though Thrash stopped, Fire Heart did not. He kept spraying ridiculous amounts of fire onto Thrash. After 30 extra seconds after winning, he finally stopped.

"Damn bro, you probably killed the poor son of a bitch." Drake said as he stood up

"NOT SO FAST BOYS" Thrash yelled from within the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Thrash stood there, slightly smoldering, but perfectly ok. He started to rub his front hooves together very fast. After he did that, he let out a scream to the sky. Black clouds swirled around him, darkening the whole sky. All of a sudden, a bunch of lightning bolts started to strike Thrash. This happened for about 30 seconds. When the clouds and smoke cleared, Thrash stood there, about to burst with electricity. You could see little streams of lightning jumping off of him. Fire Heart understood what they were doing, and let out a massive roar. A pillar of fire burst up all around him, touching the sky. When it cleared, Fire Heart was standing there, completely on fire. They both let out screams of rage and charged each other. Drake changed into a hawk, and flew off away from the two mutant ponies, and towards the others. When they were just about at each others throats, they raised one of their front hooves, and punched the others.

**Meanwhile:**

Twilight, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Nightstar, and I were making good time through Ponyville when we heard a loud explosion. We looked back and saw a huge shock wave traveling vertically toward the sky. The side facing us was made of fire, and the side facing the other way was lightning. Just then, a hawk flew down from that direction and landed on my shoulder. It jumped off and changed back into Drake.

"Drake, what happened back there, is Fire Heart ok?" I asked

"I have no idea bro, it was basically a stalemate, so they decided to go all out. I flew away before I got killed by the clash."

"Ok, Twilight, Pinkie and I will go back and check out what happened. You five continue on your way to the mares house since Rarity knows the way." I said

Everyone nodded, and Twilight teleported us back to the fight scene. It was an absolute wreck. All of the surrounding buildings were pretty burnt, and the ground was warm to the touch. We then saw a huge scorch mark on the ground, which got less dark the farther away from the center. I guess that's where it happened. We ran over, but there was nopony there. I looked around and saw a big hole in the house behind us.

"There!" I yelled.

We ran over to it, and looked through the rubble, but there was no pony there. We then heard footsteps behind us. We turned around to see a battered and bruised Fire Heart, slowly making his way towards us.

"Fire Heart!" We all yelled

"The coward ran away after the explosion. He was in a worse shape than me I think" He said

"I can heal some of those wounds if you'd like, but it could take a while." Twilight said

"I'm not much use to the group like this, so yeah if you would please." He said weakly.

"Ok lie down."

"Ok I would love to stay for moral support, but Pinkie is here, so she will do. I'm going to get back to the group and tell them what happened. Catch up when you can." I said as I flew off

After a short flight, I saw the group galloping their way through the streets past Rarities. I flew down and told them what happened. By the time I was done, we made it to the mares house. I stepped in to see Leafstar lying on the ground unconscious, and as an Alicorn.

"Leafstar!" I said as I ran over to her.

She slowly came around and looked at me with a confused look on her face. I looked down to see her cutie mark, which was a blazing sun. Kinda like Celestia's.

"Wh...what happened Breeze?" She asked

"Well, you and Nightstar here are Alicorns now, and some mysterious pony named Lightning Thrash has lightning powers and is trying to kill us!"

"Oh my, that sounds exciting." She said

"Welllllllllll now what?" Dash asked.

Just then, Pinkie, Twilight, and a better looking Fire Heart teleported into the room.

"Scorch and Thrash are back! They really want us dead huh?" Fire Heart said

"Yep!" Pinkie said with a smile on her face

"Ok so lets think about this. Celestia and Luna didn't lower the sun and raise the moon today. You two are now alicorns with similar cutie marks as them. And Scorch wants us dead."

"Yes, I figure that Scorch captured the Princesses and took away their magic, so they couldn't escape. Then they did some strange spell that doesn't involve direct magic, to transfer their powers to these two ponies in hopes that they can stop Scorch." Twilight said

"Yes. That is exactly what happened you miserable runts." An ominous voice said from the doorway

We looked over to see Scorch standing there, with Thrash at his side. Thrash was covered in cuts, bruises and burn marks. We all got ready for a fight.

"Oh would you all relax! You guys can't win, I mean you have my failed invention as your best fighter! I'll let you all go right now! No really! It's just the kind of guy I am! Go! Go on now! Get!" He said

"No! You won't get away with this Scorch! Oh and your robes look very dumb today." I yelled

He just stood there a moment, not saying anything. Then he got a really depressed look on his face and whispered "Kill them all" to Thrash.

Drake then shot forward, punching Scorch in the face, and sending him flying through the door. Twilight then shot a bolt of magic at Thrash, sending him flying as well.

"Man these guys are chumps" Drake said

"YOU GOT DIRT ON MY ROBES YOU LITTLE PRICK" Scorch yelled as he stood up

Scorch then magically picked Drake up by his leg and threw him all around town, smashing him on the ground and buildings. He then threw him away, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Scorch then picked up the house we were in and tore it to shreds. He then charged up his horn. Thrash stood up and charged forward toward us. I then stood in the front of the group and got ready to fight. We hit each other and started to trade blows. He hit a lot harder than I did, but he was already weak. But then he pushed me on the ground, held me down, and let out a roar. Black clouds then started to form above us and I figured out what was going to happen. But before that could happen, Dash flew in from the side, and tackled him off of me, and kept pushing him until she hit a wall. By that time, Scorch already had his horn at full power and let loose his blast of magic at the rest of the group. Nightstar and Leafstar both had the same instinct driven urge. They put up a shield together before the blast hit them. It stopped the blast. They both looked at each other in awe, because they knew what to do. They both started to charge their horns. Scorch saw this and realized what they were doing, meanwhile, Dash was beating the pulp out of Thrash. Scorch then started to run away, but not fast enough. They aimed their horns at Scorch and fired. The beams mixed in the middle, and became even more powerful. It hit Scorch directly in the back of the head. Haha that's right bitch! How does it feel! He dropped to the ground instantly. I ran over and checked his pulse.

"Hes still alive you guys!" I yelled

Nightstar walked over and shot him with a white beam of magic. He said it would take away all of his powers until he broke the spell. Dash then walked over with Thrash on her back, unconscious. She set him down, and Twilight put a pair of magical handcuffs on his hooves and Scorch's. We then rushed over to Drake, who was coming to.

"Hey man, great fighting out there!"

"Yeah thanks man, are those two dicks down for the count?"

"Yeah, yeah they are." I said with a smile on my face.

**Post Authors note: Hey thanks for reading! I felt like this chapter was way too long, and my typing skills are starting to go, so I decided to call it here. But I will pick up right where I left off on tomorrow's chapter, so don't worry! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Picking up the pieces

**Authors note: Hey sorry about there not being any chapters for the past 2 days. So I have decided to write 2 today! I'll release one now, before I go to work. And one when I get off, which is around 8. Enjoy :)**

I helped Drake back up to his feet, and looked over at everypony else, introducing themselves. I supported Drake as he hobbled over to the rest of the group.

"Hey Nightstar, Leafstar, this is Drake."

They both said hi and shook his hoof to the best of his ability.

"Hey guys!" Twilight yelled over from where we put Thrash and Scorch

We all ran over to her, and when we got there, it looked like Scorch was coming to.

"Ughhhh my head" he said groggily

"Where are the Princesses! We know you hid them somewhere."

"Hmm? Oh yes. They are in my castle, in the dungeon. When you walk in the door, you take a left, then a right, go up the stairs, and hang an immediate left. It's the third door on the right." He said

"Oh...Well...Ok...Thanks?" I said

"Hey guys, I...I think that Lightning Thrash was hypnotised. I can see the spell in his eyes." Twilight said

"Can you take it off?" Rarity said

"Yeah I think so." She said

Her horn began to glow, and Thrash was enveloped in a purple glow. After a couple seconds of nothing, the aura burst away and Thrash's eyes shot open. He started screaming. When he stopped, he looked around frantically, and when he saw Scorch lying next to him, he screamed again and tried to scoot away from him.

"GET THAT PONY AWAY FROM ME" He yelled

"Aww come now Thrash, think of all of the good times we had."

"Wha- YOU KIDNAPPED ME, TORTURED ME, MADE ME PUNCH THE PRINCESSES, THEN FIGHT THESE PONIES."

"Yeah, you'll have that." Fire Heart said

"You, what did you say your name was?" He said as he pointed to Fire Heart

"Fire Heart"

"Ok, Fire Heart, I don't know how you put up with this lunatic for so many years."

"Yeah I don't either friend, sorry for beating you to a pulp."

"Yeah, sorry" Dash said

"Its cool, I deserved it. I couldn't control my actions, my body was just doing things."

"That sucks man. Say how did you get him ready in a couple days?" Fire Heart said

"Ok, I hate to cut this party short, but I think we need to find the Princesses. But first, Nightstar and Leafstar, do you think you could fix the sun and moon? You seem to have all of the Princesses powers, so I think it would make sense that you could." I said

"I guess we could try, what time is it?" Leafstar said

"Its 3:54 at night" Drake said while looking at his wrist with no watch.

Leafstar closed her eyes, and looked up to the sky. She started to glow, and all of a sudden, the sun seemed to be inching along. Then it started to pick up speed, and soon, it was gone. Then Nightstar did the same, and put the moon in it's respective place.

"Sweet!" I said

"Ok, now we need to find the Princesses. Who shall go?" Rarity said

"Well, Leafstar and I should definitely go." Nightstar said.

"Yeah, I say all of the pegasi who are willing to go, should. And Drake if you feel up for it." I said.

He nodded to me. Wait, he looked perfectly fine! Not a scratch on him! I'm in worse shape than him!

"I'll go!" Dash said

"Same" Said Fire Heart

"If you guys will allow it, I kinda want to go too. To apologize to them" Thrash said

"Are you going to cause trouble young man?" I said in a jokey mother-like tone

"No sir"

Twilight released his hoof cuffs and he stood up.

"Ok so we have Nightstar, Dash, Leafstar, Fire Heart, Drake, Thrash, and I. Sound good?"

Everypony nodded.

"You guys who are hanging back, throw Scorch in a jail cell until we get the Princesses back."

"WATCH THE ROBES YOU CRETAN'S"

They started to drag off Scorch, while we took off to the alcove.

After a short flight, which must have looked pretty cool by the way. I mean, you have Dash's rainbow, Fire Hearts fire, Thrash's cloud, two alicorns, a changeling as a hawk and me. Wait, I'm like the least interesting pony in this whole group! Wait, no I take that back, I'm a human. Thats pretty cool. OK WELL ANYWAYS. We landed in the burnt alcove, to find nothing, just as the guards said.

"So what, the castle is underground?" Dash asked

"Yeah I guess. Nightstar, can you teleport us down to it?" I asked

"Maybe?" He said

He concentrated really hard for a moment, and we suddenly appeared in a massive cave with Scorch's castle in the center. We then walked up to the front door, and I knocked again.

"You can't be serious Rad." Dash said

"Just you wait."

After a couple minutes, they opened up to reveal the butler. Man I have yet to learn his name, that's kinda strange.

"Oh hello! Who are you fine ponies?"

Wow, he must not remember me...Hmm he is pretty old.

"Ummmmm we are here to inspect your dungeons! For...dungeon repair! It's mandatory." I said

"Oh...master Scorch didn't mention anything about repair ponies coming today. But you said it was mandatory? Well I argue with that now can I? Come on in!" He said

He took us to the dungeons that he put Fire Heart and I in. Fire Heart didn't want to go back in there, and I don't blame him. We dicked around looking at stuff for a couple seconds, before giving him the all clear. He was overjoyed. Awww he's so cute. He then led us up the stairs to the other set of dungeons I guess. When we got there, he opened up the door, to reveal the Princesses staring at us.

"OH THANK THE HEAVENS!" Luna yelled.

"Ok sir, we are going to need some alone time, you see, this is classified dungeon repair-pony business." I said with a stern voice.

"Oh my, I'll be on my way. Call me back if you need me." He said

He left, and we all ran over to the Princesses, and gave them hugs.

"Oh my I'm so glad to see you all!" Celestia said

"Likewise" I said

"So what happened?" Luna said

We explained how the stream found Nightstar, the fights, and everything inbetween. They then told us about the blood spell, and that they would need their powers back.

"Well thats no problem Princess!" Nightstar said

"Yeah..." Leaftstar said

Luna then explained the process of giving the power back. It sounded like it would take a couple hours, so I decided to take a short nap.

When I woke up, everypony was just sitting around. It looked like Nightstar and Leafstar were still Alicorns.

"Oh! He's awake!" Luna said

"What happened? And why didn't you wake me up?" I said still a little sleepy

"You just looked so peaceful, and you deserved a nap. And, It turns out that the reversal of the spell doesn't take back the powers, it just duplicates them. So these two will remain alicorns, and watch over the land if we ever need to leave Equestria for anything, which we have been meaning to do!" Celestia explained

"Cool. So Nightstar, where will you be living?" I asked a little worriedly

"Haha, don't worry pal, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still gonna be living with you and Dash."

"Sweet! Lets get out of here." I said

"Sounds like a plan" Celestia said as she teleported us all back to Ponyville.

**Post Authors note: Like I said, expect a chapter by about 9ish. When I get off, I still have to write it, so don't expect it immediately at 8.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Love is in the air tonight!

**Authors note: Hey guys...sorry about yesterday. I really did plan on writing two, but never got around to doing it. From now on, I will not make promises I can't keep. So just expect a chapter semi-daily, ok? Oh! And could someone tell me if changelings can change into other things, not just ponies? That kinda struck me a couple days ago. Because in the show, they only change into ponies. Well let me know. Good. Enjoy :)**

When Celestia teleported us back to Ponyville, she put us in front of Twilights tree. If you don't remember, the group is Nightstar, Dash, Celestia, Luna, Leafstar, Fire Heart, Drake, Thrash, and I. We looked around to see nopony around. I suppose they are either asleep, or hiding.

"Well I suppose another award ceremony is in order, seeing as you ponies saved all of Equestria." Celestia said.

"Ohhh noo. One was plenty. Your gratitude is reward enough" I said

"I'm with Breezy on this one." Fire Heart Said

"But what about those who haven't had one yet?" She said

Everypony else shouted in agreement that they wanted one.

"Gah fine. At least you guys have fair warning about it, and not just being dropped right in." I said while glaring at Celestia. Everypony giggled a bit

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I'm heading home." Drake said

"Wait where do you even live?" I asked

"Don't worry about it." He said as he changed into a hawk and flew off

"That sounds like a fine idea." Leafstar said

Everypony else went to their separate homes, while Dash, Nightstar, and I walked home.

"Today was a pretty awesome day! I got a new awesome roommate, who turned into a freaking Alicorn!" Dash said

"What am I not awesome enough for you Dash?" I asked

"Are you an Alicorn?"

"Well no..."

"Then no, you are not." She said while sticking her tongue out at me

I just shook my head and we all laughed. We walked in silence until we reached our house. When we got in the door, Dash turned to me, paused for a moment, looking into my eyes, and quickly leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Oh nooooooo...Ohhhhh myyyyyy...Shittttttttttt...

She then leaned back, looked at me for a second, and ran off into her room. We heard the door lock tight when it closed.

"Welp. On that strange note, I'm going to bed." I said with my mouth hanging open.

"Ummm yeah. See you tomorrow." Nightstar said with his mouth open as well

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. Welp. I guess all of that teasing came back and bit me on the ass huh? You know, I'm not really sure if I want a relationship with a pony. I mean, I'm DEFINITELY not going to have sex with one, but I mean a relationship is harmless right? Well I mean is it? I am still a human deep down, and to me, that is kinda beastiality right? Hmm I don't know. I guess I'll just figure it out as I go. And the last thing I saw that night was Dash's book, sitting on my nightstand.

**The next day:**

When I woke up, I made my way down to one of the bathrooms, with was occupied. I went to the other one, which was occupied as well. Shit. Welp I'm not waiting around for a bathroom, so I guess I'm free balling today! Hurrah!

I walked outside and made my way to Leafstar's fruit stand and she wasn't there. Hmm well I guess I can't blame her. I guess I'll just go eat somewhere else. I walked through town, until I saw Applejack's stand. I walked over to her.

"Well howdy there! I heard about what happened, and I'm mighty grateful! To show my gratitude, heres an apple pie, on the house!" She said happily

"Wow thanks Applejack! This is really nice!"

"I'll see you at your ceremony today! In fact, everypony will!"

"Oh yeah. what time is that at?"

"4 o' clock sharp! Wait, you don't even know what time your own ceremony is at?"

"Nah, I don't really want one. Everypony else did. It just seems a little silly to have 2 ceremonies partly in my honor within the first month I've lived in Ponyville."

"Well then stop doing courageous things! You deserve this Breeze. Don't tell yourself anything different."

"Thanks AJ, well I should be off to work. See you later and thanks for the pie!"

She waved goodbye, and I made my way to Brawns. I ate my pie along the way, which was the best damn pie I have ever eaten.

I entered Brawns shop, and he congratulated and thanked me and all that stuff. Today I just ran the counter. There was a good amount of ponies coming and going, but Brawn came up to me early and decided to let me go and get ready for my ceremony. He said I smelled a little, but he thought it was from working so hard. Haha the fool, I didn't take a shower today! Silly Brawn...

ANYWAYS! I exited the shop and made my way towards home, hoping that I could avoid Dash. But halfway there, I saw that mare, Creative Mind I think her name was.

"HEY!" I yelled

She looked over to me and got a biiiiiig smile on her face. She galloped over to me, almost as fast as Pinkie, and got right up in my face.

"Hey Breeze! I have a question to ask you! Can I write a fiction story based off of you guys, and your heroics?!"

"Ummm well yeah sure! Oh and I have a bunch of papers and books you dropped from when we first met."

"AWESOME!" She yelled as she bolted off

"Wait! Your stuff!"

She stopped and ran back.

"Oh yeah! I've been looking for those!"

"How about you come over tomorrow, to get your stuff, and I'll tell you exactly what happened!"

"Ooo! Yeah that would be awesome! I'll be there!" She said as she bolted off

Wait, did I tell her where I lived? Does she just know? Eghh thats kinda weird. Well I kept going towards my house when I remembered about Fluttershy's yard. Meh, I'm sure it's fixed by now. I'll stop by after the ceremony and check.

I made it to our house, and I slowly opened the door. Ok it looks like there isn't anypony in here. I made my way inside, and bolted into the bathroom, locking the door. I did bathroom stuff for a while, then exited. When I opened the door, Dash was standing there. Oh lord that is creepy.

"I'm sorry about last night Rad, I was just in the moment, and I wasn't thinking, and I just don't know."

"Its ok Dash! Lets just forget it even happened, ok?"

"Ok that sounds good" She said with a smile

"How about we get to that ceremony!"

"Race ya there!"

And we did. She won, but it seems like she is back to her old self.

**Post authors note: Yes, that was my way of saying that this will not be a clopfic. So yeah. None of that. It's weird, and I would feel too weird writing it. So none. And the ceremony and stuff will be next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I'M FIXING HER YARD IF IT KILLS ME!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Firstly, I would like to say thank **_**pubepooper **_**for sending me his opinion on the changeling dilemma! Next order of business, to the random guest who asked if I take OC's, why yes of course I do! Hell, I have 6 OC's from people, with another 3 on the way, and all of my filler OC's, so yeah! I have yet to not use a user submitted OC, and I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I think they are all pretty satisfied with the results. So send all of your OC's! Hooray! Enjoy :)**

Dash and I raced down the streets of Ponyville, and despite me going the fastest I've ever gone, she still whooped my ass.

"*Panting* Geez Dash, you really are the fastest flyer in Equestria."

"Yeah I know!" She said perfectly fine

Damnit she didn't even break a sweat, and I'm nearly collapsing on the ground! I really need to get better at flying. Well anyways, we arrived at the recognition ceremony, and it looked like all of Ponyville was here. We walked around the back of the stage to see Nightstar, Leafstar, Fire Heart, and Drake waiting. Celestia and Luna were also there.

We all said our hello's and we got ready for the celebration. Celestia walked out on stage, and was meet with a roaring applause.

"Hello my loyal subjects! We are gathered here today to honor the noble actions of 6 brave ponies. So lets hear it for Nightstar, Leafstar, Rainbow Dash, Drake, Radiant Breeze, and Fire Heart!"

Everypony was cheering and stomping their hooves on the ground like there was no tomorrow. Thats a weird phrase, you know that? Like, there are many situations where, if there was no tomorrow, I wouldnt be doing those things. What am I going to my last day, stomp my hooves for a while? No. I'm going to fuck shit up. SHIT OK BACK ON TASK.

We all walked out on stage and smiled and waved for a while. Dash was loving the attention and did tricks in the air. This was met with more applause. We made our way to center stage, and then Celestia started to speak again. She went on to say about our actions, and what we did. The crowd was hanging onto every word the princess was saying. After that, she got our medals ready to be placed on our necks. She said something similar to what she said the last time, and placed the medals around all of our necks. When this was done, she walked back to the podium for one more announcement.

"As you already know, Nightstar and Leafstar, are Alicorns. Even further, they have all of the powers and magic that my sister and I have. Which technically makes them royalty. What this means is that if there are any situations, where my sister and I will not be able to rule, they are eligible to watch over Equestria in our absence. Now, we have been meaning to take a couple trips outside of Equestria for discussion of certain topics which I shall not delve into. We plan to take a 3 day trip starting next friday. So while we are gone, Nightstar and Leafstar shall be Prince Nightstar and Princess Leafstar, and watch over the land until our return. This concludes the recognition ceremony, have a wonderful day."

This was meet with a hushed mumble across the crowd. But they seemed to be pretty ok with it. Soon the crowd dispersed, and only a handful of our friends remained. Thrash started to walk out from the crowd while looking down. He made his way over to Celestia and Luna. He bowed, but he didn't get up.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I'm so sorry for what I did. I wasn't in control of my actions, and I really didn't want to hurt anypony. You must believe me." He said

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and nodded.

"You may rise Lightning Thrash." Luna said

He got up and looked at Luna.

"You will be pardoned of all crimes you have committed against us and all of Equestria, if you become a part of the royal guard, to prove you have changed. You must go through basic training, and become a full time guard." Luna said.

Thrash looked up at Celestia with a smile.

"Really?"

"Indeed. It will be no small task though." Celestia said

"Thats fine! I always wanted to join the royal guard! I've been looking for a good excuse to move out of my parents house! When do I start?" Thrash said.

"As soon as possible" Celestia said

"Awesome! I can't thank you enough Princess. You won't regret it! I need to go tell my parents!" he said while running off.

"Celestia, that didn't really sound like a punishment, why did you do that?" I asked

"Well he was under hypnosis, and he was mature enough to apologize for something he had no control over. I read his mind, and he always wanted to become a member of the guard, so I figured that would be a good way to grant him his wish, while making it seem like a punishment."

"That was really cool Celestia." I said with a smile

She gave me a warm smile and turned her attention to a couple ponies who ran up to her asking a bunch of questions. I then looked around for Fluttershy, but I saw Nightstar talking to Leafstar, so I walked over there first.

"Hey guys! So are you pumped to be royality?"

"Well yeah, but I'm really nervous. I've never been anything more that a fruit salespony, and now I'm a princess? It's all just so crazy." Leafstar said

"I'm sure you guys will do just fine, and besides it's only for three days!"

"Yeah I guess..." She said

"Hey don't worry about it! We can do this together." Nightstar said while placing his hoof on her shoulder.

They looked into each others eyes for a second before turning back to me.

"Well, I better be off, I've been meaning to fix up Fluttershy's yard for like a week now. If I don't do it now, I probably never will."

They said goodbye and I walked off in search of Fluttershy. But I saw something a little more interesting, Fire Heart and Luna kissing. Hmm good for him. I looked around a little more, and I eventually found her talking to Dash.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Nothing Rad, were just talking about you" Dash said while snickering

"Ummm welllll Flutershy! I'm really sorry that I never fixed your yard, is the job still available?"

"Well, yeah, it is." She said quietly

"Great! How about we head off to your house, and I can fix it up?"

"Sure..." She said

We waved goodbye to everypony who was still talking at the stage, and made our way to her cottage. I tried to spark some conversations, but she just gave me quiet, one word answers. I guess shes still a little nervous to talk to me. When we started to get close, I saw how much damage I had done earlier that week.

"So, I guess i'll just get started then! Let me know if you need me, ok?"

"Ok" She said as she ran inside

Well, time to put on my big boy pants and get to work. I started by examining the damage. It was mostly big divots in the ground. There were a couple broken trees, but I couldn't really do anything about that besides pull them out. I started to move some dirt around and place it back into the holes with a shovel I found in her yard. This was going to take a while.

Little did Breeze know, Fluttershy was watching him work, wishing that she could muster up some courage and talk to him. She then decided that she would invite him in for dinner, and if she couldn't find the courage to speak to him, she would give up. But she has been waiting for him to come back to fix her yard ever since he suggested it days ago. She didn't know why, but she was strangely attracted to him, he made her feel safe and warm, even if they only did talk for a couple hours. She knew, he was the one.

She started work on dinner right away, because it needed to be absolutely perfect. She toiled away for hours trying to make the perfect scenario for her to make a move. That move being to just speak with him normally. She was just about finished when she heard a knocking at the door. She rushed over and opened it to reveal Breeze standing there all covered in dirt.

"So I think I'm about done, if you think it looks alright" I said

I showed her around all of the things I've been doing for the past 3 hours. I showed her all of the holes I filled in and covered with grass, and trees I fixed up. Oh man, do you guys remember what happened when I pulled that tree up? Oh man who could forget! I don't even know if I can describe what happened! It was perhaps the greatest thing to ever happen. EVER.

"Wow Breeze, It looks really good. Would you uuumm like to come inside? For uhhh dinner?"

"Wow thanks Fluttershy! You're the best! I've been working up quite the appetite out here!" I said

We made our way inside and I was greeted with a glorious aroma. I walked over to the dining room and looked what was on the menu. It looks like some kind of pasta with a fancy sauce, fried vegetables, and some rose petal sandwiches.

"Wow Fluttershy! This is quite the spread, I didn't know you were a cook!"

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it." She said with a small smile

"It shows, how about we dig in!"

"Ok" She said quietly

She grabbed a plate, and put half of a sandwich on it. That's it? Did she make all of this food just for me?! Geez. Well I grabbed a plate and took a bunch of everything. I sat down directly across from her and started to devour the food. Holy buckets this food is amazing! Like this is the best meal I've had in years. Fuck Applejack's pies, fuck Leafstars fruit, this is where it's at baby. While I was gorging myself on this delicious spread, Fluttershy sat across from me, nibbling on her sandwich.

"Oh my goodness Fluttershy, this is the best meal I've had in years. Thank you so much."

She mumbled something in her hair.

"What was that?"

"anything for you" She said so quietly I almost didn't hear it (And yeah I didn't capitalize it. Thats how quiet.)

"Aww you didn't have to do this just for me Fluttershy! But thank you, this means a lot to me. I'm so glad that we are friends." I said with a warm smile

She blushed at the end of my sentance and said something along the lines of "I gotta go" as she hurriedly walked up the stairs and into her room.

Hmm well that was kinda awkward, I should go check up on her. I wiped my face off and walked up the stairs. I walked into her room to see her in her bed, with her head in the pillow.

"Hey, what's wrong Fluttershy?"

"I'm pathetic! That's what's wrong! I can't even speak to you without having a mental break down! How am I supposed to tell you that I _really _like you If I can't even hold down a conversation for five minutes?!" She said while still in the pillow.

"By having a mental breakdown apparently."

"What?" She said as she picked her head up off of the pillow

"You just told me that you really like me, silly." I said with a smile

She gasped and looked at me in awe for half a second before bolting out of the window. Which was closed by the way. I've never seen anypony fly faster in my whole life, and yes, it was probably faster that Dash.

*Sigh* Why does this keep happening to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Love? Pft. Who needs it.

**Author's note: Hello! I have many announcements to make so strap in! First and foremost, we have cover art now! Hell yeah! This magnificent piece was done by the lovely **_**Tanaka InuTasha,**_ **so go and give her deviantart page a visit, shes really good! Infact, theres a piece of Breeze as a cat which I think is pretty neat. So here! ****. Next, after I said that I would accept all of your OC's, 5 came in within a couple days. Like I said, I will put them in, but be patient, because I have to find places for everyone elses as well. There are 8 I have yet to put in, so I need time to get them ready to make an appearance. So don't worry, your OC will 100% get in at some point. And lastly, todays new OC was sent in by **_**jgreek**_**! Hurrah!**

After Fluttershy ran out of her own house, I decided to clean up all of the broken glasses, and all of the dishes. (Don't tell anyone, but I took some (a lot) of the food.) I then made my way outside and decided to head home. I walked through Ponyville until I found my house. I walked inside and saw Dash and Nightstar having dinner. Dinner of course being a couple of apples.

"Hey guys, I brought some leftover dinner home from Fluttershy's. Would you like some?" I asked

"Umm yeah sure, but why were you having dinner with Fluttershy?" Dash asked

"Well I was fixing her yard up from when I crashed, _thanks to somepony, _and she invited me in for dinner."

"Oh would you get over it and hand those containers over here!" She yelled

We heated the food back up and dug in. I of course grabbed the majority, because I knew how good it was. As Dash was getting some pasta, she got a confused look on her face.

"Rad, did Fluttershy say anything out of the ordinary when you guys were eating?" She asked

Well I can't really say that she likes me, because that would probably tear their friendship in half. So I guess I'll just lie! Thats better right?

"No not really. We ate in almost silence."

"Well thats interesting. She only makes this pasta for extra special occasions. Are you sure she didn't say anything strange?" She said while narrowing her eyes at me

"No! I swear! She didn't say a peep the whole night!" I said quaking in my boots

She just stared at me for a second, and started to eat. Nightstar and I did the same.

"WOW! This food is amazing!" Nightstar said

"Yeah it is!" Dash agreed

"You guys should have had it fresh, it was ten times better than this!" I said

We all licked our plates clean, and decided it was time to go to bed. We went our separate ways, and when I got to my room, I jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Fluttershy was really nice to me. I mean she took care of me when I was hurt. She probably could have gotten somepony else to fix her yard, but she waited days for me to do it. And she made me a meal that she saves for "extra special occasions". Do I really mean that much to her? I mean hell, we have exchanged at most a couple of sentences. She can't even talk to me for Christs sake! I mean I can't really blame her, she's a timid pony to begin with, so just imagine what it's like talking to her crush. Ahh fuck it I'm going to bed. And go to bed I did.

I woke up feeling very refreshed. I made my way to the bathroom, which was unoccupied this time. I did showered and all that stuff and made my way to the kitchen. Nightstar was sitting on a chair eating some fruit.

"Hey pal, toss me something." I said

He turned around and threw me a pear.

"So what does an Alicorn do all day when he's not ruling Equestria?"

"Not much of anything. I quit my job at the restaurant I worked at because I figured I would be to busy, now that I'm an Alicorn and all. How wrong I was."

"Can't you just go back to work?"

"Weeeeeeeellll not really. I kinda threw a plate of food in my bosses face and shouted "I'M OUT SUCKA". But you have to understand, my boss was the worst! I had my reasons, trust me." He said

"*Sigh* Whatever you say." I said as I chuckled to myself

"Yeah..." He said

"WAIT how are you paying rent?" I asked

"Dash said she could cover me for a while!" He said happily

"Hmm well ok I guess." I said turning my attention back to the pear

"Oh! The girls invited us to lunch with them at 3, so be there!" He said

"Ok, I'll see if I can get off work. See ya later bro!" I said as I got up

He said bye and I left for Brawns shop. When I arrived, I saw a bunch of ponies milling around outside. I fought my way through the crowd to see a sign on the door that said. "Closed today, be back tomorrow!" Well ok then. I guess I can make lunch after all! I figured now would be a good time to get Creative Mind caught up on everything, so I started walking around asking some ponies about where she lived. I got a couple vague clues, but they all added up and I found my way there. I knocked on the door, and a couple seconds later, I saw her standing there, with a messy mane, and a pair of glasses on. When she saw me, she perked up immediately and she fixed her mane back to it's regular shape.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, I kinda like them!"

She blushed a little and thanked me.

"So do you want to head on over to my place, and I can tell you all about the fight?"

"Sure thing Breeze! Let me grab some things!"

She disappeared into her house, and soon popped back into the doorway with a saddle bag on. She was also still wearing the glasses. We walked pretty slowly back to my place, but it was filled with a bunch of interesting conversations. We finally found our way to my house and I invited her in. Nightstar was still there, but he was standing on one of his back hooves, balancing a broom on one of his front hooves. When we walked in, he got an embarrassed look on his face, dropped the broom, and hid it behind the couch.

"H...hey Breeze! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" He said

"Creative Mind, this is the pony who will be ruling over Equestria for three days, Nightstar." I said

She laughed at my joke, and Nightstar nervously giggled. They shook hooves and we went to my room. Once we were in there, I gathered up all of her stuff, and gave it back to her. She was pretty happy to have some of the papers back. We sat down on my bed, and I started to tell her all about what happened. The whole time, she took a bunch of scribbly notes that didn't look like much of anything. When I got to certain parts she got really excited, as if she was making the plot in her head, which I suppose she was. At the end she was glowing with happiness.

"Oh my goodness, this will make an awesome short story! I gotta go before I forget all of this stuff!" She said as she started to gallop out of my room.

I looked at the clock and it was about 2:30, so I went outside of my room to get Nightstar. He was sleeping on the couch. I went up real close to his head, and clapped my front hooves together. He jumped off of the couch and shot me in the chest with a magic bolt. I flew on the floor several feet away.

"GAH GOD DAMNIT" I said while holding my chest with my hooves.

"Oh my goodness Breeze, I'm so sorry. But don't sneak up on me like that! You kinda deserved that you know, embarrassing me in front of that mare and then waking me up. Tsk tsk tsk." He said

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME." I said

"Oh yeah sorry."

His horn started to glow, and he shot me with a red stream of magic. I started to feel better in seconds, and when it was done, I stood up.

"Thanks...Well anyways, it's about three, so we better get going." I said

"Alright!"

We walked outside and started to go towards the restaurant we all like. When we arrived, we saw Twilight, Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie. Also, Fire Heart, Thrash, and Drake were there.

"Hey everypony!" I said

They all said hello, and we got a table outside. We started to talk about a bunch of nonsense, nothing really noteworthy, until Miss Cheerilee walked by with a stallion walking beside her.

"Oh by the way! Did you guys did you hear that Miss Cheerilee got a coltfriend? In fact, he's with her now! I'm not sure what his name is though." Rarity said

"Lets ask her! MISS CHEERILEE!" Pinkie yelled

We all got pretty embarrassed for making a scene, because everypony in the restaurant looked over at us. But it did get Cheerilee's attention, and she looked over at us. She started to walk over to us with her coltfriend. He had a light tan coat, with a brown and red spiky mane. He had blue eyes, and some freckles on his snout. He was also pretty tall. His cutie mark was the iwagakure symbol from Naruto, but inverted and light and dark brown. He also had a dark green vest on. He looked like a pretty cool guy.

"Hello girls, you called?" Cheerilee asked

"We sure did! So who's your friend?" Pinkie said while pointing to the stallion

"Well this is my coltfriend, Rough Boulder." She said while hugging him. He blushed a little

"Haha hello everypony." Boulder said

Everypony aww'd at the cute sight. She then looked over to Drake and got a smile on her face.

"Oh Drake! I've been meaning to speak with you! Would you like to come to my class and display your abilities, and tell us about your anatomy? I think it would be fantastic to show the children what a real life changeling looks like!" She said

"Sure thing. What time?"

"Well after recess so at about 1. Is that ok?" She asked

"Yep."

"Wonderful! I'll be seeing you tomorrow! Goodbye everypony!" She said as her and Boulder walked off

"He seems nice." I said

Everypony agreed with me, and then our food arrived. We all dug in, but I noticed that Fluttershy hasn't said a word yet, and she didn't even touch her food. I should talk with her privately and work this out soon before something bad happens.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Everyponies leaving in this bitch!

**Author's note: Hello guys! First off, I'm sorry for having so many of these. I just feel like I need to talk about some stuff. Next, I would like to personally ask why he left out the beastiality sentence? It was the exact same except for that. Also, did you actually read up to chapter 20, or did you just skip to it. And I must say that I was a little disappointed to not hear new insults. In fact I was kinda looking forward to it. Finally, I've had a couple people ask me if some characters from the show would be appearing in this story, to which I have to answer, yes. To be completely honest, I got so wrapped up in the OC's that I forgot all about the supporting characters from the show. Like I haven't even introduced Spike yet! But don't worry, I will probably add Derpy, Vinyl, Discord, Spike, and some others. Oh and todays OC was sent in by **_**Cyber Orteck**_**! She has some good stuff, so go and check it out! So yeah thats it! Enjoy :)**

"So everypony, I will be leaving for the castle to get trained in the royal guard in a couple hours." Lightning Thrash said

"Wait really? This fast? We haven't even had a chance to hang out yet!" Fire Heart said

"Yeah sorry. The princess said it would take about a week, so I won't be gone long." He said

"That seems like an incredibly short amount of time to get through basic training?" I said

"Well it's more along the lines of sitting in a room, having all of the information transmitted into your head magically." Thrash said

"That sounds painful." Fluttershy said

"Nah, I think you're asleep during it." He said

"Well the best of luck to you Sugar Cube! I hope to have you back soon so we can get to know each other better!" Applejack said

"Why thank you Applejack, and I'll get back as fast as I can." He said with a warm smile

"Actually, Leafstar and I will be leaving today as well. But we will be back in four days." Nightstar said

"I thought it was three?" Drake said

"The Princesses want to train us, which I don't blame her for." He said

We kept on eating our food, having small talk while we ate. Then our bills came, we paid, and left. We then tried to find something to do.

"So what can we do in this town that would be fun?" Fire Heart said

Everypony shouted things that they like to do for fun, all of which sounded pretty cool. We just kept shouting different things at each other for a while, not being able to make a decision, until a stallion walked up to us.

"Umm hey! I'm Paint Splash, and I think you guys arguing is hilarious! I'm an artist, and I really want to paint you guys in the heat of the moment if you wouldn't mind!" He said

I looked him over and he was a pink unicorn, with a messy blond mane. His tail was also blond, but it was pretty short and spiky. His cutie mark was a paintbrush dripping paint. He also had quite a feminine face.

"Oo! That would be awesome! If thats alright with everypony else?" Pinkie said

Everypony nodded in agreement.

"Great! Let me go get my stuff!" He said as he turned around to fast and fell on his face. He got up and looked at us.

"You didn't see nothin!" He said as he ran off

"He kind of reminds me of you Pinkie. Insane." Fire Heart said

Everypony laughed for a little, but then Paint Splash came back levitating a bunch of painting supplies above him. He stopped his magic and it all came crashing to the ground. He mumbled something as he struggled to pick it all up and put it in the right place. After a couple minutes of him dicking around with his supplies he finally looked ready.

"Ok! I'm ready now. So could everypony now get back to where they were and look like you are arguing about something?" He said

We all got back to about where we were standing and opened our mouths like we were saying something.

"Perfect! Stay just like that!" He said

He then picked up a paintbrush with his mouth, and two others with his magic. At first I thought that sounded like a really good idea, but pretty soon after he started, his face was covered in paint. He didn't seem to mind though. After about 10 minutes of just standing there, we were all getting tired of holding the same pose, but luckily he looked like he was done.

"Aaaaaand finished!" He said.

We all dropped the poses in exhaustion. We walked over behind Paint Splash, and looked at the painting. And wow. It was really good. He may be a little crazy, but damn he can paint! In the painting, we were all standing relatively close to each other, with Nightstar and Fire Heart behind us. I was hoping that we didn't look too angry at each other, and we didn't. We just looked like a group of friends who had a disagreement about something.

"Wow you're a really good painter! You made this whole painting in like 15 minutes!" I said and everypony happily agreed

"Ahem...Artist." He said

"Oh yeah sorry..." I said

"Its alright pal! I need to take this piece and put it back in my collection. See you guys later!"

"Wait! Can we come see your collection sometime? I would love to see more!" Rarity said

"Ummm well sure I guess! Nopony has ever really taken an interest in my art before. How about you guys come by tomorrow!"

"That sounds good, but Lightning Thrash and Nightstar won't be here to see." I said while pointing to the respective pony

"Eghh thats alright, well just catch up when we get back." Thrash said

"Oh and I have a friend I want you to meet! Her name is Creative mind, and she's a writer. I think you guys would get along really well!" I said

"Well ok! See you guys tomorrow!" He said as he picked up all of his stuff again and walked off whistling.

"Well I should go and say goodbye to my parents, see you guys in a couple days!"

"And I should go get Leafstar before we head out."

We all said our final goodbyes and they walked away.

"Well I should go and find Creative Mind and tell her about Paint Splash's art. I'll see you guys later!" I said

Everypony said goodbye as I set off for Creative Mind's house. You know what? I haven't flown in a while. Fuck it I'm flying! I jumped into the air and started to fly to where her house was. Man it is so good to fly. It's just such a relaxing experience, and it's faster than walking. I made my way to Creative Mind's house and knocked on the door.

"JUST COME IN!" I heard her yell

I walked inside and looked around. It was absolutely full of loose papers, and books. I walked to where I heard her voice and saw her sitting at a table writing her hooves off.

"Hey." I said

She looked up and got a big smile on her face.

"Hey Breeze! Wow two visits in one day! So what do I owe the pleasure?" She said

"Well my friends and I just met this really nice stallion, who's an artist. I thought you guys would get along really well, you know, because you are both all creative and stuff. His name is Paint Splash. We are going over to his house tomorrow to see all of his art, and I thought you could come?"

"Well I'd love to go, but I need to finish this story before I lose my rhythm." She said

"Awwww come on! It will just be for a couple of hours! Besides you need a break. I can re tell you anything you forget, ok?"

"Well I could use a break...Ok! I'll go!"

"Awesome! You won't regret this! See you later!" I said

"See you Breeze!" She said

I carefully walked back outside, minding all of the papers on the ground. When I reached the doorway, I expanded my wings and figured I could go and relax for a while. I flew up to a cloud and laid down on it. Damnit these clouds are too comfortable, because got more relaxed and closed my eyes. I was out like a light.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: From another's view

**Pre note: This chapter will be in the POV of everypony but Breeze's. He got really sleepy and slept on that cloud for the remainder of the current day, and all through the night, all through the next day, and he will wake up in the middle of the night. He will then go home and eat, then sleep again until morning. He really likes sleeping on clouds. So he is covered for a day and a half. Oh and Indigo City is a place in **_**Dream Machine by shadowsythe22. **_**He knows about this. And go and read his story, It's really good! Enjoy, and no this is not an authors note! :)**

**Lightning Thrash's POV- 5:30 PM, 6/12/13**

I was just leaving my house after saying goodbye to my parents. They are really proud of me, and wished me the best of luck in the training. I formed a could underneath me and flew off. I figured it would take a little while, so I decided to get some shut eye, in case they decided to start me out today. I set my cloud to autopilot mode, which I totally know how to do, and laid down. For those who don't know, my autopilot mode is setting my course, then just going straight, and praying that there is zero wind.

I woke up several hours later on the ground. I was dazed and confused, but not hurt in the slightest. I looked around and noticed that it was getting dark. Hmm I wasn't asleep for that long, was I? Oh well. I saw the castle like 100 yards away, so I did pretty well in autopilot mode. Good for me. I made another cloud and started to fly towards the castle. Once I made it there, I went up to the guards, and dispersed my cloud.

"HALT. Do you have an appointment with the Princess?" One of them asked

"Wait, isn't that the pony who knocked us out a while back?" The other said while raising his spear

"Oh yeah it is... GET HIM! HE'S COME FOR THE PRINCESS AGAIN" The first said

"No wait I'm h-!" I said before I was tackled to the ground

I could easily fry these guys, but that wouldnt be showing the Princesses that I've changed, so I better just go along with it. They picked me up by my front hooves and dragged me through the castle until they reached the dungeon. Where are the Princesses, and why didn't they say I would be coming!? They threw me in a cell and locked the door. They walked away, presumably to go and tell somepony.

"Hey. Hey you there. How ya' doin?" I heard a familiar voice say from the cell across from mine

"Who is there?" I asked

"Im Black Scorch." He said

"WHAT! COME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH" I said

"Woah! Hey old pal! Hows it been? Did they finally catch you too? Aww that sucks. You know they took my robes? Those barbarians didn't even fold them properly."

"ILL KILL YOU!" I said while charging up my hooves.

"Well thats not very nice." He said

I stopped and thought about what I was going to do here. I could easily kill him from where he is right now, but that isnt right. If I let my anger take me over, then I would be no better than him. You know what? He's not worth it.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you dead." I said

He stood up on his two front hooves and started clapping. He then flashed and Drake was standing there in the cell.

"Congrats man, you passed the test. The Princesses wanted to see If you still had any evil in you, and you passed with semi-flying colors. I'll go and tell them to let you out, and you can get your orientation." He said as he changed into a snake and slithered out of the cell. He then changed back and left the room.

Wow, good thing I didn't fry him. Well maybe he is too cool to get electrocuted? I guess the world may never know.

**Nightstar Moon's POV- 5:00 PM, 6/12/13**

I walked away from the group and started on my way to Leafstar's house. You know, I've never really had that many friends in my life, and now I have a whole bunch! And it's all thanks to Breeze. I need to thank him when I get back. I then found myself at Leafstar's front door, which I knocked on.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS!" She yelled from inside

"Come on now Leafstar! It will be ok! There is nothing to be afraid of!" I yelled

"GO AWAY PLEASE!" she yelled

I had enough of this nonsense and teleported inside the door. I slowly walked my way through her house, and found her room. She was sitting on her bed playing with dolls.

"Hey" I said softly

"I don't want to go. I can't do it! I've never done anything with my life, and now I'm expected to be a Princess? I can't do it Nightstar!"

"Listen, I know you don't believe in yourself, but I believe in you. You know exactly what to do, just like I do. Just think, you already did the most important job with no training! You moved the freaking sun! I only moved the stupid moon. I know you can handle this Leafstar, you are a tough mare." I said while sitting down next to her.

She smiled at me, as we looked at each other for a moment. A single tear ran down her face.

"Thank you Nightstar, noponies ever said such nice things to me ever before."

"Well thats a shame." I said.

All of a sudden, she closed her eyes, and she started to lean in for a kiss. I wasn't really sure what to do, as I had never kissed anypony before, so I just did the same. Our lips touched and it was like fireworks were going off in my belly. We were meant to be together.

We stayed like this for several minutes, both of us never wanting this to end. But she eventually pulled away and looked into my eyes. And I saw in her eyes what she probably saw in mine. Love.

"Do you want to have dinner?" She asked

**2 Hours later:**

Once we finished our meal, and cleaned up all of the dishes, we decided to head off. It was one of the nicest meals I've ever had. We shared lots of laughs, and told a lot of stories. It was a very good night. We then decided to teleport to the throne room. Our horns lit up, and we were gone in a bright flash of light. We appeared in the throne room, in front of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"My my, I was wondering when you two would show up." Celestia said with a smile

"Our bad, we had dinner and we kinda lost track of time." I said blushing

"Its quite alright, you're not late at all. Now first things first, you both know how to raise and lower the sun and moon, correct?" She said

We nodded

"Good, but we should practice a few times just to be sure." She said

We both took our turns raising and lowering the sun and moon respectively. We did this several times, each time getting faster and more efficient thanks to the Princesses help. After the third time, they decided we were ready on that front.

"Now it's a bit early, but I suppose it's not the biggest deal to leave the moon up at this hour." Luna said

"Sounds good to me, I'm very tired. Moving a star is hard work." Leafstar said

"Ditto" I said

"Well thats good, because we have some etiquette, magic, and other assorted classes we should go through tonight before my sister and I leave!" Celestia said with a devilish smile on her face

"I would love to attend sister, but I have a date with Fire Heart soon, and I should really be getting ready for it." Luna said

"Oh wonderful! Go and have your fun! You two, with me!" She said smiling that same evil smile

We both groaned, because we knew this was going to be a long night.

**Fire Heart's POV- 6:15 PM, 6/12/13**

"Ok Twilight! I'll be leaving soon! Come up here and help me with my bow tie!" I yelled from my bedroom

I was getting ready for my big date with Luna tonight, and I was going all out. I reserved us a table at the fanciest restaurant in Canterlot, got all dolled up in my tux, and even got her a going away gift. Twilight came into my room and gasped.

"Wow Fire Heart, you look fantastic! Luna is one lucky mare." She said as she walked over and straightened up my tie.

"Thanks Twi. I just want this date to go perfectly, because...Nevermind." I said

"There is a chance she won't come back?" She said

"Well yeah I guess. I mean shes going to some strange place outside of Equestria called Indigo City. Who knows what's out there! I mean the city could be full of bandits and murderous thieves!"

"Don't worry so much Fire Heart, they will be fine." She said trying to calm my nerves.

"Well I guess I should get going, I don't want to be late! Oh and thank Rarity again for making me this awesome fire-resistant tux!" I said

"Will do. Now go get her champ." She said with a smile.

I nodded and walked out side. I took off and started making my way towards Canterlot.

**2 hours later:**

I landed in a random street in Canterlot. I was met with some screams of terror, a few dirty looks, and a couple gasps. Kinda what I expected I suppose. I decided to walk the rest of the way to the restaurant. Man am I nervous right now. I think my heart is beating out of my chest. You know, If it weren't for Breezy showing up that day, I would still be in there. I need to thank him again when I get home. I found the restaurant and looked at my watch, and it was 8:11. Ok perfect, my reservations is set for 8:30. I sat around for a couple minutes, until a flash blinded me. When I regained my vision, Luna was standing there in a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was done up, and it looked like she had makeup on as well. She looked stunning.

"Wow, Luna, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Would you like to accompany me to our table?" I said with a smile, extending my hood to her.

"It would be my pleasure." She said taking my hoof

We walked over to the fancy pony standing at the podium in front of the restaurant.

"Hello sir. Table for two." I said

"I'm sorry sir, the whole restaurant seems to have been booked by a Mr. Heart." He said in an annoyed tone without even looking up. Luna's jaw hit the ground.

"Oh has it now. Hmmm what a predicament." I said

"Yes now would you please exit the premises." He said even more annoyed, still without looking at us.

"Well hold your horses there. Now Princess Luna, could you please tell me what my name is?" I said with a smirk. He immediately looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"I believe it is Fire Heart, Mr. Heart sir." She said with a smile

"Oh is it now?" I said

"Oh!...Ummmm...Right this way sir and madam!" He said while sweating a little bit out of embarrassment.

We got to our table and laughed our heads off. The table was in the center of a massive garden. All of the other table's seemed to have been moved out of the way.

"You didn't have to do this you know, I'll only be gone three days." Luna said

"Its no trouble at all, and besides, you're completely worth it." I said with a smile

She blushed a little, and the waiter came and got our orders. We talked about the trip, and about what we've been up to. Our food came and we started eating. We kept talking, and having a bunch of good laughs here and there. It was going pretty well if I don't say so myself. The waiter came and took our plates, and a group of musicians came out. They started to play Luna's favorite song.

"Oh my goodness! This is my favorite song! How did you know Fire Heart!" She said totally surprised

"You told me silly. Now I wanted to give you something before you go." I said reaching into my breast pocket.

I pulled out a small package with a bow around it, and handed it to her.

"Oh come on now! You didn't have to get me anything!" She said

She opened it up, and saw a golden pendant on a chain. She popped it open, to reveal a little flame.

"It took me a week to make that fire, with Twilights help. It won't go out for about 3 years, unless it gets wet." I said

"Three years? Oh my goodness, this must have been so hard to make. This is the best present I've ever gotten Fire Heart." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

I got up and put it around her neck. She got up and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." She said

I put the bits on the table and we walked out holding hooves.

This date couldn't have gone any better.

**Post Note: There will be a couple more of these tomorrow!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: From another's view Part 2:

**Pre Note: The OC that makes a small appearance is from **_**Blazeinblack, **_**and the OC Thunder Cloud is owned and operated by **_**pony master**_**. And same deal as yesterday! Oh and the dates might get a bit confusing now, but I'm not changing them. Just know that the last time we saw Breeze, was technically today, and after that, it is the next day. Enjoy!**

**Drake's POV- 10:43 PM, 6/12/13**

I was strolling down the streets of Canterlot after I had helped out Celestia with that whole Thrash thing. I also had a good chance to say hi to Nightstar and Leafstar. That was cool I guess. All of these ponies here gave me dirty looks as they walked away from me. It was pretty funny actually. I made this one guy piss his pants. Oh my that was funny. As I walked through the streets, I saw Fire Heart and Luna walking with their hooves intertwined together. Good for him. I decided it was getting pretty late, so I decided to fly home. I changed into a hawk and flew off towards Ponyville. I flew into the woods next to Ponyville, but not directly next to it. I weaved in and out of all of the trees in my way, until I found my hole. I changed into a groundhog and waddled through the narrow passage. I got to the Drop, and jumped in. I fell for about 37 seconds, and finally made it into my house.

I looked around the cavern, and saw my walls and ceiling. The walls were made of refined ass marble, and the ceiling was straight up lava. I got my buddy Brawn to make me some lava-resistant glass. Dude is a boss blacksmith. Wait, why am I explaining my room to myself? I know what this shit is. Unless someone is in my mind, who doesn't know what my room is, and needs me to tell them through thought. Almost like someone was _reading _my thoughts. Nah whatever bro, I don't give a shit. I need some shut eye. Y'all head people can find out what the rest of my room looks like another day. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I fell asleep.

I woke up at about 12:21 in the afternoon. Too much Princess bullshit I guess. I got up and stretched out for a little. I flew up back to the Drop, and changed into a groundhog again. I waddled back up out of the hole, until I was out. I changed into a hawk, and flew off toward the school. You know what? Kids are cool. Kids and parties. Those two things are the shit. I landed in front of the school to see them all playing outside. I changed back and walked inside. Cheerilee looked up at me and smiled.

"Glad you could make it. So just stand in the corner I suppose, and I'll introduce you when the kids come in."

After a little while, she called all of the kids back in, and I saw those three fillies. The cutie mark crusaders I think their name is. But there was another filly, who didn't have her cutie mark either. She had a lavender coat and was a pegasus.

"Ok settle down children, we have a special guest with us today. He is a real life Changeling, and his name is Drake! So lets get a round of applause for him!"

The kids applauded me, and I did a little bow.

"Hey everybody, my name is Drake, and I'm a changeling." I said. Cheerilee gave me a weird look when I said "everybody".

"So Drake, what are the extent of your powers?" She asked me

"Well, pretty much anything. I could change into a dragon if I wanted. But I never will. Thats cheating, and cheating is lame." I said

All of the kids started shouting at me asking if I could change into this or that. It was actually kind of funny.

"Settle down children! Settle down!" Cheerilee started to yell

I decided to help out Cheerilee, and get them to shut up. I changed into a manticore and let out a big roar. That shut them up. I changed back into my body, and leaned against the wall.

"Well now...Ahem... Can you tell us why you walk on two legs?" She asked still a bit shaken up

"Walking on four is lame." I said

"Do all changelings walk on 2?" She asked

"Doubt it. I'm not actually a changeling, so I'm not really sure."

"Then what are you?" She asked confused

"A human"

**White Flash's POV- 10:00 PM 6/12/13**

I was sitting at my favorite bar, drowning my sorrows in alcohol. Man, this seemed like it was going to be the perfect place for me. I mean the first day I was here, I made a pretty good friend, Radiant Breeze. It gave me such a hope for the future. But I haven't seen him since he ran out of our party. I kept waiting around for him to find me again but he never did. So I guess he just abandoned me. He was too busy with his other friends to remember old White Flash. I'm not good enough for him I guess. Just like how I wasn't good enough for my parents. Why is it that everypony I get close to, leaves me?

After that, I couldn't really make anymore friends. I don't know why, I just couldn't do it. I was just staring down at my drink, until somepony sat down beside me. I looked over, and noticed he was a pegasus. It was a bit too dark, or I was a bit too drunk to notice anything else about him.

"Hey pal." He said

"Hi" I said

"So I've seen you come in here alone everyday for the past week, so tell me, what's wrong?"

"I don't know man, I'm just lonely I guess. I don't really have any friends to hang out with. I just sit around all day and do nothing." I said while looking down

"Well let me be the first to offer my friendship to you, I'm Thunder Cloud." He said as he put out his hoof to shake.

I shook his hoof, and told him my name.

After that we started to talk about ourselves and a whole bunch of other stuff. And soon, a couple hours had passed. He asked me where I was staying, and I told him no where, I was just sleeping at the local park. He offered up his place, and I graciously agreed. Finally, I've made a good friend, that won't abandon me, like somepony else I know. I just hope I never see Radiant Breeze again, but if I do, he better watch out.

**Paint Splash's POV- 1:30 AM, 6/13/13**

Oh man Oh man Oh man I need a whole gallery of art by tomorrow. Why did I say that I have a whole collection of art? I sell every piece I make, so I can eat and have a place to live! Now I have to have a whole collection by tomorrow?! Gah this is such a mess.

Is this even worth it? I mean, what am I getting from this? Some friends? Pft. I don't need friends. Even though I've never really had them...So I don't really know what it's like. And surely they wouldn't be my friends if I lied to them right? And I really want friends. So yes it is worth it! I better get back to work...

**The Butler's POV- 6:00 PM, 6/12/13**

Hmm it's has been a couple of days since I have seen Master Scorch...I wonder what he's been up too? My only purpose in this world is too serve him, and if he's not here, what am I to do? He has never been gone this long in all of the years I've known him...

All I can really do all day is keep the manor clean, and that pony in the secret dungeon fed and happy. I wonder why Master Scorch keeps putting all of these ponies in cells? I suppose I'll never really know, he is after all quite a mysterious pony. You know with the robes and such.

You know, I remember when Master Scorch's parents gave him those robes, oh my what a wonderful memory! I believe he was around 11, and he finally managed to get down his first magic spell. That was a wondrous day! Oh how we celebrated! His parents were so overjoyed that their only colt finally learned some magic after all these years, that they bought him a set of novelty robes! He would prance all around the manor in those robes, pretending he was a great and powerful sorcerer. Which I suppose eventually came true, but at what cost...I really do miss them... Oh my, It is getting quite late, I really should go and get that pony some food.

**? POV- 2:00 AM, 6/13/13**

I leaned against the crows nest of my air ship and looked out into the distance through my telescope. There it is, my next target.

"Sir, 10 minutes till arrival!" A voice shouted behind me

"I can see that you dolt." I said in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry sir, I was told to tell you, so I did. No need to get hostile." He said in a slightly arrogant tone

Without hesitation, I reached down, unsheathed my sword, and placed it on his neck with one fluent motion.

"Are you talking back to me?" I said while glaring at him

"N...n...n...no sir...no sir I'm not."

"Are you sure, because it sorta sounded like you were?" I said

"No sir I wasn't! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" He said while shaking in fear

I lowered my sword and told him to get out of my sight. He drew a sigh of relief and started to leave. When he was turned around, I lunged back at him, and plunged my sword deep into his back. I then picked him up with my sword still in his back, and threw him overboard.

I went back to leaning against my pole, and looked back through my telescope. Yep in about 10 minutes we will be there.

Ponyville.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Enter: Snowflake

**Author's note: Todays OC is owned by the wonderful Allenfairytale. Hurrah!**

I woke up on my bed after a refreshing 30 hour nap. I really need to stop sleeping on clouds. You know, it is highly unlikely that I slept that long, it almost seems like a way to get me out of the way, so other things can be done, without having to worry about me. Ahh fuck it I don't care.

I guess I missed work yesterday...I have a good excuse right? That I slept for a day and a half? Thats valid right? No of course it isn't you dolt. I'm sorry that was uncalled for.

I made my way outside my room to find Dash reading a book. Hmm I didn't know she read. She looked up at me and got a big smile.

"Nice bed head Rad." She said holding back laughter.

Shit. I forgot to go to the bathroom and get ready.

"Uhhh oh yeah...I don't care. It looks fine. I am starving though."

I walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. There were a couple sandwiches in there. Hmm nice.

"So what have you guys been up to" I said in between bites.

"I didn't much of anything, but I heard that Drake got chased out of Cheerilee's class because he was lying to the fillies and colts. He kept saying he was a _human_. Whatever that is."

I spit out all of my delicious sandwich and then promptly choked on the rest. Needless to say, I looked pretty foolish. Remind me to have a talk with Drake today.

"Aaannyyways, we tried to go to Paint Splash's house, but we couldn't find it anywhere, and he was nowhere in sight. So that didn't happen. Oh and Nightstar and Leafstar started their rule today. Celestia and Luna flew off in a chariot a couple hours ago. There was a pretty cool ceremony that you missed. I think thats about it."

"Cool. Well I better go and check up on Brawn. He is really bad at running a business by himself."

"No! Go and shower you dummy!"

"Oh yeah. Shut up." I said as I went off to get all dolled up.

I then exited the house and set off for Brawn's. It was a pretty uneventful walk. When I got there, I walked up to the door, and the same sign was hanging there that said he would be back tomorrow. I guess I got pretty lucky huh? Welp I have nothing to do again. I could go and spend some quality time with Rarity. I haven't seen much of her. Eghh nevermind, I'll go and see Twilight. She is a bit more interesting, so I set off for Twilight's tree.

When I got there, I knocked. After a couple of seconds, the door opened to reveal Spike. Man I haven't even met him yet! Wow this is cool.

"Hey! You must be Breeze, right?" He said

"Yeah thats me. Has Twilight been talking about me?" I said with a chuckle

"She has been talking about a lot of interesting ponies recently. Well what can I do for ya?"

"I didn't have anything to do today, so I decided to come and hang out with Twilight."

"Cool, she's upstairs playing with her telescope, I'll show you there."

We walked inside and he showed me upstairs. Twilight was standing at her telescope looking into the sky.

"Umm don't telescopes work better at night?" I asked

"Oh! Breeze, I didn't hear you come in. But yeah, I'm not looking at stars, I'm looking at a peculiar flock of birds. They seem to be a ways off, but they aren't moving any closer. They are just kinda hovering there." She said

"Let me see." I said

I walked over and looked through the telescope. I saw an enormous blot of dots in the distance that weren't moving. All of a sudden, they seemed to be moving around. When they settled, they started to move closer to us.

"Hey! They're moving!" I said

"MOVE ASIDE" Twilight yelled as she pushed me out of the way

I sat there dazed on the ground for a moment, while Twilight just sat there looking through the telescope. All of a sudden, she got a worried look on her face.

"Oh my god. Those aren't birds. Those are airships." She said

All of a sudden, we heard a huge knock of the door. We ran downstairs, and opened the door to reveal Applejack was standing there with her whole family, in tears.

"THEY TOOK IT!" She yelled as she collapsed on Twilight

"They took what Applejack? And who?" She asked

"SOME BANDITS! THEY RUSHED OUR FARM AND TOOK IT OVER!" She yelled

Twilight looked at each other with nervous looks, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.

"SPIKE!" She yelled

"Yeah yeah yeah, what's all the yelling about?"

"Take a note to Princess Celestia right away!"

"Twilight, you know that won't work. If shes outside the borders of Equestria, my notes can't reach her. Why what's the big problem?"

"There is a huge army of bandits headed this way, presumably on foot, and in the air."

"Oh my. What do we do?!" He yelled

"Well, I guess we have to let Nightstar and Leafstar know. Come on Breeze. Spike, get Applejacks family settled in."

Twilight and I then teleported into the throne room of the castle.

"Hey! Awesome! I thought I was going to die of boredom up here! Man being a prince is actually a lot more uneventful than I thought It was going to be." Nightstar said

"Don't be so sure. A pack of bandits is on it's way to Ponyville, presumably to destroy it." Twilight said

He sat there for a moment, then flashed away. A second later, he flashed back with Leafstar.

"What's this I hear about bandits?" She asked nervously

Twilight and I explained everything we knew thus far about the bandits.

"I KNEW IT! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled

"WAIT! WE NEED YOU!" Nightstar yelled, but to no avail

She teleported away, leaving us down three princesses, and only with one goofy prince.

"Welp, I need to and get Shining Armor, you guys go and get Thrash, Drake, and whoever else we might need, and meet back here in 10." He said before running out of the room.

**15 minutes later:**

Twilight, Applejack, Dash, Fire Heart, Thrash, Drake, Nightstar, Shining Armor, and I stood around a table of the surrounding area. We all got de-briefed on the basics, and we all knew how sorta-fucked we may be.

"Ok so to start out, I would like to say a bit of good news. The airships and the ones on foot seem to be stopped at Applejacks farm, so we have some time. You can thank Drake for this information, as he already did some recon." Shining Armor said

Drake gave us a nod.

"Ok next, they all seem to have weapons, which is not a good thing. I have gathered the majority of the royal guard to a secret location close to Ponyville, just in case. But they seem to have stopped to gather food. I'm sorry Applejack, but your apples are going to be gone by tomorrow." He continued

"Now, let us go up to the observatory and check on what is going on, just incase something has changed." He said

We all started on our way up to the observatory. When we got there, there was a massive telescope already set up.

"Now this is the most powerful telescope in Equestria, so don't break it." Shining Armor said

Nightstar walked over to it, and looked through. His mouth then dropped to the floor.

"The ships are getting destroyed!" He yelled.

We all ran over to it and looked through. And indeed they were.

It seemed like a pony in a brown hood was flying around, blowing up the (assumed) bombs on board, or ripping big holes in the balloons that held some up. From the explosions that were happening on board, it looked like they would have leveled half of Ponyville. The pony was doing incredible maneuvers in order to get from one ship to the next, the best I've ever seen in fact. When about half of them had gone down, he flew back to the ground. Another pony walked up to him, and drew a red sword, which I guess is made of ruby. The hooded pony then looked directly at us, then flashed out of there, right before the other pony swung his sword at him. There was a bright flash of light behind us, and we all turned around.

There stood a white Alicorn, with a very long, aquamarine, mane, and tail. There was a sea green stripe running down the middle of both. His mane was so long, that it actually covered the left side of his face. He also had 2 gold rings with light emerald jewels and 2 slightly dark grayish silver rings with slightly dark grayish emerald jewels on all of his hooves. Oh and his ears pointed down instead of up. After a couple seconds of us standing there in silence he finally said.

" I'm Snowflake. And it seems like you have a bandit problem."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: It begins

**Authors note: Todays OC was brought to you by **_**shadowwing135.**_

"Umm hello? What is going on down there?" I asked

"Well those bandits, are some of the most dangerous bandits in all of Equestria, and now they are on your front doorstep. I assume you all are in charge of this?" Snowflake said

"Technically." Nightstar said

"Ok, so those bandits are called the Talivar Bandits, and they intend to invade that little town you have down there. Murdering, raping, and stealing along the way. I have pretty much devoted my life to stopping them, and I intend to end this here." He said

"So you're an alicorn huh?" Thrash asked

"Yeah, but we don't have time for introductions right now, as I'm sure me destroying all of their bombers kinda riled them up a but." He said

"Yeah, nice moves by the way! You need to teach me some of those sometime!" Dash said

"Sure thing. But for now, we need to plan."

Shining Armor filled in Snowflake on everything we knew so far.

"Hmm ok. Here's what I know. The leader of the bandits is a unicorn named Frostnight. He is a ruthless, and savage pony who wields a ruby sword, and has the powers of ice. He is very dangerous. I believe that the bandits are going to stay at the farm for a couple of days to restock their food supplies and such, before going to the town. We don't have much time to prepare for the incoming attack. Armor, you said that the Royal Guard is ready to fight at a moments notice?" Snowflake said

"Yes, they are all ready. And we also have a couple of powerful ponies in this room as well. Twilight, Dash, Fire Heart, Thrash, Drake, Nightstar, and myself can all be useful assets in a fight."

"Don't count me out as well." Snowflake said

"Of course."

"Ok so here is what I suggest: We fully evacuate Ponyville, and get ready for a war between the bandits." Snowflake said

"Ummm I'm not too sure if I'm ok with that. I am the ruler of Equestria, so what I say goes. I say that we evacuate like you said, but send a couple of charismatic ponies to go and talk with them." Nightstar said

"Who would we send?" Twilight asked

"I nominate Breezy." Fire Heart said

"I nominate Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed

'And I think I should go as well." Nightstar said

"No! These bandits will kill you all! They don't talk peace, they just kill!" Snowflake exclaimed

"Its worth a try, and if it gets too hairy, you can just teleports back out." Twilight said

"Umm don't I get a say in this?" I said nervously

"No, you're going." Fire Heart said

"Ok?" I said meekly

"Alright, lets get back down to Ponyville, and get Pinkie." Nightstar said

We flashed out of the room, and appeared in the middle of town. It was completely deserted.

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!" Nightstar shouted

Ponies started to pop out of their houses and look at us.

"WE ARE STARTING AN EVACUATION OF PONYVILLE TO CANTERLOT! PLEASE INFORM EVERYPONY YOU KNOW AND GET GOING!"

They wasted no time. Everypony started to run around frantically telling their friends who may not have heard the message.

"Ok how are we going to find Pinkie Pie in all this mess?" I asked

"I'm right here silly!" She said as she popped out behind Nightstar

"Oh...Well we need you to come to a peace meeting, can you help us?" I asked

"Sure thing! I love peace! I wish I could make friends with all of them!" She said

"H...Hey! Can I go too?" We heard a voice say from behind us

We turned around and saw Paint Splash standing there

"Umm sure! The more the merrier I suppose!" I said

"Sweet! Oh and sorry about not telling you guys where I live, that was kinda dumb. But I'm ready for the show now! I mean not that I ever wasn't..." He said

"Cool, lets get going." Nightstar said

We set off for Applejack's farm, but with all of the ponies running around all over the place, it made it kind of difficult. It probably took about an hour, but we finally made it there. We stopped a bit before Sweet Apple Acres and thought up a game plan. It wasn't very good. So we just kind of walked in hoping to wing it. We were stopped by a couple of bandits who were waiting on the path.

"Hold up there, where do you think you are going? This land is property of the Taliver Bandits now!" One said

"We wish to speak with Frostnight." Nightstar said

"Oh if thats all then! Go on ahead!" The other said

We looked at each other and shrugged. We started to walk forward, but as we did, the first bandit pulled out a sword and put it against my neck. The other put his on Nightstar's.

"Take another step and you die boy. Walk back to your doomed town and wait to die." He said practically whispering in my ear

We started to slowly walk backwards when a pillar of ice shot up out of the ground behind the bandits. It melted away, and a pony walked out of it. He had a lightish black coat with a white mane and tail and purple eyes. His cutie mark was two ice shards crossed over a ruby sword. He also was a unicorn.

"Now now children, they just wish to talk to me! Why are you being so inhospitable to our new guests?" He said

"We...were sorry sir." One of them said

"Now scurry along and DON'T disappoint me again." He said in a very sinister voice.

They ran off, and we were left there, in silence with this pony just staring at us.

"So, I presume you are some sort of peace party? Well don't get your hopes up. We are bulldozing over this poor little town and moving on to the next."

"As the ruler of Equestria, I can't let you do that." Nightstar said while getting into a fighting stance

"So naive." He said as he drew out his ruby sword and let out a little laugh.

In one swift motion, he lunged forward, slicing me on my cheek, Pinkie in her leg, and Nightstar on his side. He went to cut Paint Splash on his hind leg, but he shot him in the face with a magic bolt. Frostnight went flying away, landing in front of us again. By this time, we had all recovered, and got ready for a fight.

He looked at Paint Splash with raging fury, but then a huge pillar of ice formed around him, and when it melted he was gone.

"We better get out of here." I said

Everypony wholeheartedly agreed, and we teleported back to the castle.

When we arrived, everypony galloped up to us asking us what happened. We explained everything that happened, and when we were done Snowflake got a worried look on his face.

"Wait, you actually managed to land a hit on him? I haven't been able to do that in...well ever! I'm sure he was quite pissed?"

"Yeah he was, but he ran away. Honestly, I think we made it worse." I said

"Probably. Well we should plan our next move." He said

We sat down for a couple hours and planned out what we were going to do. Needless to say, I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Calm Before... the cheesiest line ever.

**Hey guys, real quick, should I change the rating to M?**

**Violence warning**

Twilight, Applejack, Dash, Pinkie, Paint Splash, Fire Heart, Thrash, Drake, Nightstar, Shining Armor, Snowflake, and I all sat around the table we were at before discussing our plan. We didn't really make any headway, except for Drake scouting. The best we could come up with is a full on attack, which nopony wanted.

"You know what? I'm sick of all of you arguing over nothing! I'm out of here." Thrash said

"YOU GET BACK HERE SOLDIER, DON'T YOU FORGET, YOU ARE STILL IN BASIC TRAINING!" Shining Armor yelled at Thrash as he walked away.

Thrash exited the room, and slammed the door shut. We all just sat around the table in a complete stupor. We had no idea what to do. So we decided to just send Drake out to see if he could gather any more information. He happily agreed, but he said he needed to go and do something first. He flew out of the window, and again, we were left in a stupor.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked

"I think we should rest up a little, before anything major happens. We need to be prepared for anything, so somepony needs to keep watch on the bandits while we sleep." Snowflake said

"Oo oo! I'll do it! I don't need much sleep!" Pinkie yelled

"Sounds good to me. I'll show everypony to the barracks since they are empty." Shining Armor said

We all walked down the desolate hallways of the castle, and to be honest, it was a little depressing. Probably not as depressing as walking down the streets of Ponyville though. When we made it to the barracks, we all laid down and got some shut eye.

**1 Hour later:**

I awoke to find somepony jumping on me. I opened my eyes to see Pinkie hopping on my chest. I looked around at everypony else, and it seems like she did the same to them.

"Everypony! Hurry! It looks like Lightning Thrash is attacking the bandits head on!" She yelled

"WAIT WHAT?!" Snowflake yelled

We all ran back upstairs to look through the telescope, and sure enough, she was right. It looked like he was sitting on a cloud above the remaining ships, and he was shooting down lightning at the bandits below. Any pegasus that tried to fly up was met with a wave of static that seemed to paralyze them, sending them crashing to the ground. Some bandits tried shooting arrows at Thrash, only to be avoided. All of a sudden, a huge blanket of small ice spikes popped up around (presumably) Frostnight, and launched themselves at Thrash. He was hit by at least 4, and was sent crashing down to Ponyville.

"We need to go and help him!" Fire Heart yelled

"Are you kidding me? If we go and help him, we are all dead!" Snowflake yelled

"I don't care. Who's going?" Nightstar said

Fire Heart, Drake, Applejack, Paint Splash, and I raised our hooves.

"Ok good. Shining Armor, go and grab Breeze, Applejack, and Drake some weapons."

"Won't be necessary." Drake said

He rushed off, and a couple of seconds later, he had two swords in his hooves. He gave them to Applejack and I and we strapped them to our sides. Nightstar nodded, and he teleported us to Ponyville square.

When we arrived, I looked around, and I was right, this is totally more depressing. We started to gallop off in the direction we saw him go down, and soon enough, we found him lying in a crater, with four massive wounds in him, three in his sides, and one on his hind leg. He seemed to have passed out.

"Ok great, let's get out of here." Paint Splash said

"No, if we waste anymore time, he will die. I have to try to heal him up now." Nightstar said.

Just then, we heard a thunderous noise, that sounded like galloping. We then looked around, and saw a huge wall of bandits running this way.

"OH SHIT, NIGHTSTAR HURRY UP!" I yelled

"I am, I am" He said while frantically working

Soon enough they reached us, and they stopped. A couple moved aside, and Frostnight walked out.

"I am so unbelievably sick of these guerrilla tactics, so I intend to destroy all of you right now, then move onto this town, then onto the next. So prepare to die!" He said as all of the ponies started to charge us.

Then all of a sudden, he put up a wall of ice to stop them.

"But first, I want to kill that poor son of a bitch that hit me in the face with a magic bolt. So step forward boy."

Applejack, Fire Heart, and I stepped in front of Splash, and drew out swords. Well Fire Heart got his fire ready.

"Oh how touching! You are sticking up for your wittle friend are you!" He said in a baby voice

"Yes we are." We all said in unison

"Well we are going to bulldoze over you stupid little pricks anyways. Charge!" He yelled as they started to run again

Just then, ponies dressed in royal guard armor charged out inside buildings, some behind them, some flew in. They came from everywhere, and went straight in front of us. The bandits stopped in their tracks.

"Oh my this sure is a turn of events hmm?" Frostnight said

"You bet your sweet ass it is, CHARGE!" Nightstar yelled

The Royal Guard charged forward, and hit the bandit wave with an enormous clash. Fire Heart and Nightstar flew above the carnage at the front line and started to rain down fire, and a bunch of magic down upon the back lines. Drake ran straight into the fighting with his hooves raised for a punch. Applejack and I ran over to Thrash, who seemed to be looking a bit better, but not by much. He was awake though.

"Hey...Sorry for almost getting everypony killed, I just wanted these stupid bandits out of your farm." Thrash said weakly.

"You...you did this for me?" Applejack said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Thrash said

Applejack leaned down and planted a kiss on him.

I looked over at Splash who was still a bit shaken up.

"Hey, do you know any teleportation spells? We need to get out of here." I asked

"No, I'm not too great at magic...Sorry"

"Its cool pal, lets just carry him away from here." I said

Just then, four bandits broke away from the fighting, and made their way straight toward us. I saw them charging forward and alerted the group. Applejack and I readied our swords, and Splash charged up his magic. When they were pretty close, Splash shot a couple bolts, but missed horribly. Infact, he hit a couple of the Royal Guards in the back. Well I guess it's up to the ponies who haven't used a sword a day in their lives. The first two swung their swords down on us, and we blocked halfway through the swings. Their swords clanged off and they took a step or two back. I decided to go for it and I ran up and swiped at one of their legs, which was blocked. I went for a high slash, which was blocked as well. All of a sudden, Applejack came out of nowhere, and stabbed him, while he was blocking one of my swings. One down. Applejack and I backed off a little, and got ready for the incoming attack. The remaining three, and us stood there in silence for a moment, and by silence, I mean the raging war going on behind us.

Just then, a hawk flew up from the battle and flew above our small fight. Drake changed back to himself, and landed on the pony at the back of the group. I think he broke his neck him on impact, two down. The other two turned around and swung at Drake multiple times. He dodged them with ease. Meanwhile, I took the opportunity, to stab one in the back. Holy shit I just killed somepony...

The one I stabbed yelled out in pain, swung his sword at me, and sliced me in the side. SHIT OK I DIDN'T KILL HIM YET.

Drake punched him in the jaw, and he dropped to the ground. Welp ok. One left.

The last bandit looked at all of us, and ran off, back to the main event. Splash I guess didn't want him to get backup, so he shot him with a bolt of magic. He actually hit him this time too! Drake then ran over and kicked him in the leg. The bandit shot up off of the ground, and started to strangle Drake. I ran over and swung my sword down on his head. Needless to say, he died. OK SHIT. Now I actually did kill somepony...

By this time, It seemed like the bandits were starting to fall back. Nightstar and Fire Heart flew back to us, and without a word, teleported us back to the castle.

When we appeared, we all collapsed back to the ground. Twilight ran over to us, and shook us up.

"You guys did it! They are falling back! Even past Applejacks farm! I think they are done for good!" She yelled

Applejack got the happiest look on her face, and ran over to Thrash. She gave him another kiss.

But before we could celebrate, an ice spike broke one of the windows, and stuck in the wall behind it. I ran over, and took the note off of it. It read:

_Dear whoever the fuck,_

_You ponies really messed up. You really did. You may have driven back this brigade, but you know what? This is brigade C. Do you want to know how many there are? 12. And I'm bringing all of them. You ignorant ass ponies think you can win? You don't have a chance. One brigade wiped out half of your lame army. Imagine what 11 more can do? Ha. I don't even want to think about it. This is what happens when you piss me off. Good fucking luck douchebags._

_Sincerely,_

_Frostnight._

I read the note out loud to the group, and everypony looked pretty scared.

"I guess this is war then." I said


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Planning for the end

**Author's note: Hey! Happy 10,000 views everybody! I couldn't have done it without you guys! (Obviously). Ok so it may seem like I'm taking the easy way out here, but trust me, I'm not. In the long run, this will cause me so much more work. Today's OC's belong to these fine gentlemen: **_**Duel Shot**_**, and **_**Ice Cloud**_**, which I assume is the same person. And since you are guests, and you can't contact me otherwise, I have decided that Ice Cloud shall not be an Alicorn, simply a unicorn. We don't need any more damn alicorns. But if anyone sends me another alicorn, they will go in as an alicorn. It's just that you can't really tell me otherwise, and I don't want to have too many alicorns. Also, **_**ChrisKilla8 **_**owns Dusk Wing, and **_**pony master **_**owns Thunder Cloud. So yep, enjoy!**

I dropped the note on the ground, and looked around at everypony. They were terrified. And hell, so was I.

"What are we going to to? We can't take on that many bandits!" Nightstar yelled

"We have to find a way, or die trying. We can't let them win." I said

"I'm with Breezy!" Fire Heart yelled

Everypony in the room slowly started to gain a bit more confidence back, and eventually agreed to help stop them.

Once again, Applejack, Twilight, Thrash, Pinkie, Paint Splash, Fire Heart, Dash, Drake, Nightstar, Shining Armor, Snowflake, and I were sitting around the newly dubbed PLANNING TABLE, when we heard a knock on the doors of the newly dubbed PLANNING ROOM. Everypony looked up at the door nervously, and Drake walked over to it, and looked through the keyhole. He looked back at us and nodded.

He opened the door and 6 ponies walked through it. I recognized White Flash and Brawn, but no one else struck a cord.

"Hey everypony, we just wanted to know if we could do anything to help out?" One of them said

"Ummm well sure I guess. What are your names?" Shining Armor said

Brawn and White Flash introduced themselves, but I already know them so whatever.

"Im Thunder Cloud, nice to meet you." He was a blue pegasus with a yellow mane and tail. His cutie mark was a cloud with little sound waves coming out of it. I guess to represent thunder.

"I'm Ice Cloud and this is my friend Duel Shot." Ice Cloud was a white unicorn with a baby blue mane and tail which were both spikey. His cutie mark was a cloud with ice shards coming from the bottom. Duel Shot was a red unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail. His cutie mark was a blue explosion with yellow stars around it

"Dusk Wing." He was a black pegasus with blue and purple stripes. His mane was dark purple and his tail was dark blue. His cutie mark was a shield with two crossed swords on it.

"So what can you guys bring to the table?" Snowflake asked

"Well I was hoping to make some high quality weapons for you guys." Brawn said

"Thunder Cloud and I are pretty good fighters, and we are pretty strong." White Flash said

"Ok sounds pretty good so far." Thrash said

"Well Duel Shot and I have a signature move!" Ice Cloud said

"Which is?" Thrash asked

"Well, I am very good at ice themed magic, and also weather, but who cares about that. And Duel Shot is good at explosives, so I make a hollow ball of ice, with spikes on the outside, and Duels over here filled it up with very volatile explosives. When he sets it off, it can take out upwards of 30 ponies at a time!" He said

"This sounds perfect for this battle! But I have to ask, what did you do with these before this?" Nightstar asked giving them a dirty look

"Oh nothing your highness!" He said while bowing nervously

"Ok, well you know what, I don't even care. As long as you guys can make a dozen of these per hour." Nightstar said

They looked at each other nervously for a second before turning back.

"Y...yeah sure! We can totally do that right Duels?"

"R...right."

"Then get to it boys." I said

They ran out of the room, and down the hall. We then turned our attention to Dusk Wing.

"So what can you do then?" Thrash asked

"I am an excellent fighter. My whole cutie mark is dedicated to it, so I must be pretty damn good."

"Great! Somepony else who can fight with me side by side out there!" Drake said

They high fived, and I decided it was time I spoke up.

"Guys, I think I have a plan." I said

"Well don't keep us waiting!" Twilight said

"Ok heres what we should do. Brawn, you make the best swords you can for all of us here. Also, go and check on the Royal Guard and see if anypony needs a tune up. Ice Cloud and _Duels _will make a metric shit ton of those bombs, and we place them in the streets, hiding them in whatever ways we can, and detonate them when they are within range. Since it's just pointy ice, they shouldn't harm the building or anything like that. White Flash, Thunder Cloud, Dash, The Wonderbolts, if they are willing to help, myself, and any other pegasus willing to help out, will fly above and drop more bombs. Meanwhile, the Guard and any other pony willing can fight on the front lines. Nightstar, Fire Heart, and Thrash can be firing all they have at them from above."

All of a sudden the doors kicked open and there stood Leafstar. Nightstar ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Don't forget about me." She said

"What happened!?" He yelled

"I'll explain later. So catch me up on what's going on." She said

We caught her up on the past events, and the new plan.

"Ok now where was I? Oh yes. Nightstar, Fire Heart, Thrash, and Leafstar will fire upon the bandits from above as well. Ok now Drake, you're not going to like this next part, but it's what has to be done."

"What is it?" He asked

"You have to change into a big monster and trample everypony."

"No way man, thats cheating. Don't worry about me, I have something big planned anyways." He said

"Can you tell us?"

"Nope sorry Rad."

"Well it better be good."

And again, a flash brightened the room, and when it was gone, Discord stood on our Planning Table. We all jumped up out of our chairs and got ready to fight. Damnit I'm getting tired of being interrupted by somepony barging in.

"Relax! Relax! I'm only here to help!" He said

"Why would you help us? The bandits want nothing but chaos?" Nightstar said

"No correction. They want violent chaos. I despise that kind of chaos. I only enjoy the finer, more refined forms of the chaotic arts. And besides, if you ponies are all dead, who can I pull pranks on?"

"The princesses will kick me out of the castle for this, but we do need him." Nightstar said

Everypony looked at each other for a moment, before deciding that he was right. We do need all the help we can get, and if he really wants to lend a hand, then I guess we should let him.

"Well ok, do whatever you can Discord, but whenever this is done, we are going to have a long chat. Now how long is until the Princesses come back?" Nightstar asked

"I believe they will be back two days from now." Twilight said

"Ok, I don't think we can stall that long, so we will have to go on without them, but for now, I think we should rest up. Except for Brawn, Ice Cloud and Duels. And Dash, go and find the Wonderbolts and request their assistance. Pinkie, you're on watch again. So go to the barracks and rest up. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Shining Armor said

Everypony didn't waste anytime to go and get some shut eye.

You know for the first time, I feel pretty good about this situation. I mean, it's not entirely hopeless. It's about 45% hopeless at this point. How about we take a headcount of all of those who will be helping us? We have Applejack, Twilight, Thrash, Pinkie, Paint Splash, Fire Heart, Dash, Drake, Nightstar, Shining Armor, Snowflake, Dusk Wing, Leafstar, Ice Cloud, Duel Shot, Brawn, White Flash, Thunder Cloud, Discord, and myself. Plus the remaining Royal Guard? Thats a pretty decent line up. Well I should rest up for tomorrow I suppose.

**6 Hours later:**

I was awoke by a familiar jumping motion on my back.

"GETUP GETUP GETUP! They're on the horizon!" She yelled

We wasted no time on running back to the telescope. When we looked through, we saw what we were up against. And it was massive. It was ridiculously massive. You remember when I said about it only being 45% hopeless? Yeah mark that back up to 100.

"Oh my..." Applejack said softly

Everypony was looking down at this point; they had lost hope.

"Listen! We can't let them beat us! We can do this if we work together and follow through with the plan!" I said

"Drop it Breezy, we can't do anything. Look at them! Thats a whole army! We can't go up against that!" Fire Heart said

"Lets just try anyways! If we are going to die, lets go down swinging! Not that we are going to die of course!"

"Aghh screw it!" Thrash said as he stuck out his hoof.

"Yeah, lets do it!" Pinkie said as she put her hoof in as well.

Everypony ended up with their hoof in, and we had a grand hurrah!

We galloped down the halls of the castle until we found where Ice Cloud and Duels were. They were in the throne room, and it was absolutely filled with Ice Bombs. Like, there were massive piles of them all over the place.

"Hey guys! Is this enough?" Ice Cloud asked

"Plenty." Shining Armor said with a grin

**4 Hours later: **

We had just finished hiding the Ice Bombs, when Dash flew up to us, with the Wonderbolts right behind her.

"Hey everypony! The Wonderbolts agreed to help us! I already filled them on what they had to do, so we are all ready!" She yelled happily

"And Brawn already brought us our weapons, so come down and get yours!" I yelled

She flew down and grabbed her sword. The blade had a rainbow pattern running down it.

"Wow! This sooo awesome! He made this so fast too!" She said

"Yeah all of ours have something unique about them! He is probably the best blacksmith in all of Equestria!"

"No doubt!"

"Ok everypony! Get in position! We don't know when they are going to show up, so lets get ready right now!" I yelled

**2 Hours later:**

It began as a simple rumble. After a couple of minutes, it turned into a thunderous roar. Soon enough, over the hills, came an army of bandits, unparalleled to anything I have ever seen in my entire life. Leading the charge seemed to be Frostnight and his ruby sword. I was standing at the border of Ponyville, alone. Whenever they got within a stones through, they stopped. Frostnight started to walk forward, and when he was about half the distance from his army, to me, he stopped.

"Hello boy."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Final stand Part 1

**Authors Note: Hey, it turns out that **_**Legonick26 **_**and **_**pony master **_**own Ice Cloud and Duel Shot. If you guys want to send me an OC, then please do! But if you do it as a guest, then make an account and tell me they are yours, that causes problems. So either just make an account to give them to me, or don't try to claim them afterwards. Todays OC was brought to you by **_**shadowwing135**_**. Oh and this chapter will be violent, so be warned. Enjoy!**

"Hello Frostnight." I said

"So what? Are you gonna fight us all by yourself? Where is your pathetic little army of guards?"

The rest of the royal guard then walked out from behind the buildings and stood behind me.

"Thats it? HA. This will be a piece of cake."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I heard a voice yell from behind me

Soon the remaining guard members started to freak out, and eventually started to run away.

"WAIT!" I yelled

"HA! You ponies are pathetic. GET THEM! GET THEM ALL! SLAUGHTER THEM!" Frostnight yelled

I saw the massive horde of bandits start to rush forward towards Ponyville, and I ran as well. I saw many of the guard turning into alleyways, and narrow streets. While running away, I heard the bandits right on my tail. I turned down a street, and found it was a dead end. I ran to the wall and turned around.

They charged into the alley and then stopped a couple of feet short.

"Dead end punk. Time to die boy!" A bandit yelled from in front of me.

All of a sudden, I looked up and saw a flash of light. That was our cue. I grabbed the piece of metal next to me, and hid. Half a second later, I heard several loud explosions, and a lot of screams. I lowered my shield to see 4 ice spikes stuck to it. The bandits who were just so recently about to kill me were now a bloody pile of bodies. I counted around 30ish. There were a couple scattered still alive, but I need to get out of this alley before more come. I flew out out of my alley to see the rest of the guard doing the same. I did a quick count to find that we didn't lose a single pony. Sweet! This is going quite swimmingly.

I looked down to see more of the bandits charging through the town, tearing it apart. Damn shame. The rest of the pegasus guard and I flew down to the center of town to meet up with the rest of the guard. We landed, and was met with a loud applause.

"Good work, that was a nice distraction. But we didn't even dent their forces. Phase two?" Shining Armor said

"Phase two." I said with a smirk.

I took off, and flew off to a nearby rooftop. I saw White Flash, Nightstar, Leafstar, Fire Heart, Lightning Thrash, Ice Cloud, Duel Shot, Dash, The Wonderbolts, Thunder Cloud, and a massive pile of ice bombs.

"You guys ready?" I yelled

They let out a thunderous shout of approval, and took off. The majority of the pegasi grabbed a bomb, and flew off. I flew down and grabbed one as well. I was expecting this to be a lot heavier! This isn't bad at all! I took off towards the bandits to find that everypony was either dropping their bombs, or shooting magic or whatever at them. Thrash was sitting on top of a cloud conjuring massive lightning storms, and Fire Heart was making huge pillars of fire. I dropped my bomb on a big group of bandits, and then made sure everypony had dropped their bombs. I then pulled out my light bomb, and lit it on fire, throwing it up in the air. When it went off, it made a huge flash, and after a second or two, all of the bombs went off.

We started to fly back to the rooftop to make another bombing run, when we saw a huge group of archers fire a barrage of arrows at us. Those dumbo's. When the arrows were about to make contact, they got deflected by a shield that Shining Armor made for us. We looked down to find that the front of the bandits made contact with the Guard. The guards were going all out; they were in a tight phalanx, with their backs against a wall, just trying to bide time for us to take out some more bandits with bombs.

On my way back, I saw somepony on a nearby roof.

"DASH! I'm not going on the next one! Here!" I said as I threw the next signal to Dash.

I flew down to the pony on the roof, and he didn't stir at all. I landed behind him, and slowly started to walk up to him. He was a pegasus with...with...with crystal wings? Wow those are so kick ass. It's like a web of light purple crystals, woven together to make wings. On the ends, there were long crystals running the length of the bottom. He had a white coat, with a grey mane. His cutie mark was a crystal sword crossed with a bow.

"Hey, you should have evacuated with the rest of the citizens. What are you doing up here?"

"No, I want to help." He said

"Who are you? And what's with the wings?"

"I'm Flashwing. I was raised by my essentially insane parents who thought it was a good idea to live in a radiated cave. They thought it would be safer to hide away, than to live like normal ponies. When I was still in my mothers womb, I guess the radiation got to me. When I was born, I had the structure for wings, but no feathers. As I grew up, these crystals started to grow. Now as soon as I break them, they grow back in an instant. Enough about me. Let me help."

"Umm sure I guess? But why do you want to help so bad?"

"These same bandits killed my family. They may have been crazy, but they are my family. And they need to pay for what they have done." He said

He picked up a bow that was sitting on the ground in front of him, broke off one of the long crystals at the bottom, and strung it up. After a couple seconds of silence, he shot the crystal in the air. Right then, a bandit flew up to us, and drew his sword. I started to back off, but Flashwing just sat there. The crystal then flew down, and hit the bandit square in the head. He fell off of the building down to the ground below.

"Ok come with me." I said

We flew off towards the roof with the ice bombs on them. It seems like the rest of them were just getting back.

"Where did you go Rad? And who is this?" Dash asked

I explained very briefly who he was while we were getting ready for the next bombing run.

"Flashwing here is going to stay up here, provide cover fire, and protect the bombs, in case they figure out where they are." I said

"Sounds good to me." She said

He drew out his bow, and started breaking the crystals off of his wings. They grew back in seconds, only to be broken again. He kept doing this until he had a big pile. We took off for the third bombing run. By the time we got back, half of the pile was gone, but for some reason, I don't think that is the same one. We started to get ready for another run, when we heard a loud roar from off in the distance. It wasn't just one roar either. It was many. Even the fighting down below had slowed down. We looked around for a while, but we didn't see it. We heard another set of roars, but this time, it was a lot closer. By this time, the fighting had completely halted. And then we saw what it was. It was a massive heard of manticores with a manticore running on two legs leading the pack.

When they got close enough they stopped. The one who was upright, then turned around, roared something, changed into a hawk and flew off towards us. The manticores then charged forward, smashing the back of the bandit army head on. The manticores were wrecking their shit. Drake then changed back into his self, and landed on the roof.

"Sup."

"WHAT IS THAT AND HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" Nightstar yelled

"Well, I said if I changed into a big monster, it would be cheating. I didn't say anything about rallying a bunch of big monsters." He said with a shrug.

I ran over to him, and gave him a big hug, and he just stood there. I backed off, and said we should get more bombing runs in, but I warned them to watch the manticores. No need to piss them off towards us. Drake said he had another "thing" to do, so I figured I would just let him go and do whatever.

**Drakes POV:**

After I brought the manticores to the fight, I still had one thing to do. I flew off towards the phanax of guards, and found Dusk Wing. I picked him up, and flew off away from the fighting. He was pretty upset. When we landed, and I changed back, he punched me.

"What are you doing?! I need to get back there! They need me!"

"We have a bigger fish to fry mate." I said

He stared me for a second, not understanding what I meant.

"We are the two best fighters in the group. Now what responsibility falls on us?"

"Ummmm taking on the best figh- oooohhhh. Ok yeah, lets go kill that son of a bitch!" He said as we flew off, trying to find Frostnight.

**Breeze's POV:**

We had a couple of uneventful runs, and it seemed like we were...winning? I mean, none of us have been hurt yet, thanks to Shining Armor's shields, and only about 5 guards and a manticore has been killed. On the other hand, we have taken out hundreds of bandits. Now personally, I am freaking out a bit. I mean, how many ponies have I killed in the past couple hours? To many to count. It's just so horrible to think about...but what can we do? It's either us or them. And THEY are the bad guys right? I mean we have to protect our friends in the castle, and the rest of Ponyville, and Canterlot. So yeah, I guess we are doing the right thing. I think...

"Breeze! Snap out of it and get over here!" Dusk Wing yelled

I ran over to him and looked over at the fighting. It seems like a giant massive ice dome has appeared in the back of the battle field.

"What is that thing?" I asked

"I don't know, it just popped up. I thought I saw somepony fly over to the area before it went up, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm thats really strange."

I then decided to walk back over to the pile, and get ready, but I tripped on something, and I landed on one of Flashwing's crystal arrows. It pierced my back leg, and I yelled out in pain.

"Gah! Why didn't Shining Armor's shield stop that from happening?"

I picked up a rock, and threw it at Nightstar. It hit him, with no interference.

"What happened to our shields?" Nightstar asked

"Oh shit! What if he's down! What could have happened?" I yelled

"Ok guys we need to be very careful now, so just watch out for other pegasi and arrows." Nightstar said

"Wait, Fire Heart and Thrash are still out there, and they don't know that they don't have shields anymore! Dash! Go and warn them!" I yelled

She nodded and took off in the direction of where they were before. We waited around for a bit until she came back. We saw her coming back, but this time, she looked scared.

"I can't find them! What if they got shot down!" She yelled

"Ok everypony, spread out and find them!" I yelled

Just then, Discord teleported in.

"Hey everypony! Not too late am I?" He said with a smirk

"NOT NOW!" I said as I flew off

I started to search for them everywhere, but I didn't see them. After a couple of minutes, I started to lose hope, until I saw some lightning bolts being shot in the air. I flew above to see Thrash shooting lightning at an approaching horde of bandits, with Fire Heart lying on the ground behind him. I flew down and landed beside him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SHIELDS!?" He yelled

"Something might have happened to Shining Armor! We don't really know, but we don't have shields anymore! What happened?" I yelled

"He got shot by a couple of arrows! When he went down, I flew down, and then these bandits showed up out of nowhere!"

I drew up my sword, and got ready for a fight, when there was a bright flash behind us. I turned around to see Princess Luna standing there with a worried look on her face. When she saw what was going on, she got pissed. Real pissed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Final Stand Part 2

**Todays OC is owned by **_**Lightning Thrash's friend**_**!**

**A couple of minutes earlier outside of Equestria:**

Princess Luna was lying on her bed, staring at Fire Hearts pendant, like she normally does when she is free. The trip was going quite well, as they had established a concrete treaty with Indigo City, and they were due to leave in one day.

While she was staring at the flame, it started to flicker. Luna was quite confused, as he said it would last for years, so why was it flickering? Pretty soon, the flame started to grow smaller and dimmer. Luna was freaking out, as she thought something was wrong with Fire Heart. She thought everything would be fine, but the flame just kept shrinking. Pretty soon, it was nothing more than a little ember. She flipped shit. She decided she would go back and see if there was anything wrong. Celestia would have to wait.

**Now:**

"Heeeeyyy Luna... We have a bit of a bandit problem..." I said weakly

She didn't say anything, as she teleported away. A second later, She teleported back in, this time with Celestia. Neither one of them said anything, as Celestia charged up her horn, and let out a massive wave of light. It incinerated all of the bandits around.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Celestia said in her royal Canterlot voice

I explained everything, while Luna tended to Fire Heart.

"So thats it I think. We are fighting a war right now, that we kinda need your help in." I said

Celestia looked down on me, and sighed

"My child, what have you gotten yourselves into. Let us go to the rest of the group" She said

Luna had almost healed Fire Heart, but he was still pretty weak, so she carried him. We flew back to the roof, and landed on it. Everypony there was flabbergasted, and they bowed.

"Raise up my children, we have a war to end." Celestia said

**A bit earlier in Drakes POV:**

Dusk Wing and I started to fly over the battlefield trying to find Frostnight. After a short while, we found him near the back of the army, sitting on a chair. As we flew closer to him, he quickly looked over to us, and put up a massive dome made of ice. Now what I didn't tell you was that I am a flea on Dusk Wings back.

"And what do you think you are doing boy? Trying to be the hero by assassinating me? Well thats not going to happen." Frostnight said as he drew his ruby sword.

Dusk Wing then drew his own sword and they started to circle each other. After a couple of seconds, Dusk Wing charged forward, bringing down his sword on his head. Frostnight blocked and shoved him back.

"Is that the best you can do boy?"

Dusk Wing charged forward again and they started to trade swings and blocks. This went on for a couple of seconds, and I figured it was time to make my appearance. I jumped off of Dusk Wing, and over Frostnight. I changed back mid-air, and when I landed, Frostnight looked back in confusion.

"Hmm, I guess I'm not the only one that will be cheating this fight eh?" he said

All of a sudden, pillars of ice sprouted up all over the place. They started to melt away, but only parts. When they were done, ice golems remained standing there.

"Get him my pets."

The golems jumped to life and started charge me. I jumped in the air, right in time, to avoid one swinging his arm at me. When I came down, I landed on it's head, and it shattered. I jumped off of that one, and flew towards another. I raised my back hoof for a kick, and made contact with it's face. It's whole face shattered, and I jumped off of him. I looked back to see how many I had to deal with, and they seemed to be regenerating. Shit. I kept plowing through the golems, all while Dusk Wing and Frostnight were duking it out. It was literally a stalemate on all fronts. I decided to switch up a bit, and changed into a hawk. I flew up to the top of the dome, and set my sights for Frostnight. I swooped down, and scratched him in the cheek. I flew back up, but he started to shoot ice spikes at me. I dodged them all, and swooped back down and scratched him again. In the meantime, Dusk Wing raised his sword, and cut Frostnight on the back. He swung again, and cut his knee. Frostnight dropped down on his knees and let out a scream of pain. Dusk Wing then placed his sword on Frostnight's neck.

"Any last words."

"Nope!" He said

We were momentarily confused, but then a giant pillar of ice formed around him, and when it was gone, he was nowhere to be found. The dome started to melt away as well.

"Shit." I said

**Meanwhile:**

"Wait a moment? Is that Discord?!" Celestia said

"Why yes it is madam! How nice it is for you to notice me!" He said

She began to charge up her horn, when I decided to intervene.

"Wait! He is on our side! He promised to help us! Which he hasn't really been doing...but he isn't a threat!"

She looked at him a moment, and then lowered her horn.

"Fine, but after this we are going to have a long chat." She said

"Hey thats exactly what I said!" Nightstar said while laughing

"And you two! How could you let something like this happen!"

"Its not our fault, they just showed up one day! It's not like we provoked them! And why didn't you two do something about them earlier?!" He yelled quite angrily

"Well we didn't know they were a threat..." She said

"WELL THEY ARE!" He yelled

"There is no point in arguing about it now. So what is the plan?" Luna said

"Well, we could keep bombing them, or we could go and check on Shining Armor. I say we should go and get Shining Armor, in case he is really hurt." I said

Just then there was a flash, and when it subsided, Snowflake stood there in Royal Guard armor.

"Shining Armor has been hurt! He isn't dead yet, but he is unconcious!"

"Yeah, we've noticed." Fire Heart said weakly

"Oh my! Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. When did you get here?" He said while bowing

"Just moments ago. So would somepony care to explain who this Alicorn is?" Celestia said

"Well this is Snowflake. He has been hunting the Taliver Bandits his whole life, and he is the reason that many ponies are alive today." I said

"Oh yes, where are all of my loyal subjects?!"

"They are safe in Canterlot, for now." Nightstar said

"Ok I don't think this is the appropriate time for all of this discussion!" Snowflake said

"Hes right. Ok so we can't really make any bombing runs without Shining Armors shields, so I think somepony should go down there, and gather up all of the injured, and take them to the castle to heal up." I said

"I can help with that." Discord said

"How are you going to do that?" Celestia asked

"Like this!" He said

He snapped his fingers, and nothing appeared to happen. We all looked over to the bandits, and they seemed to be freaking out.

"What did you do?" Nightstar asked

"I turned all of their weapons into snakes!" He said as he fell on the floor laughing

"We need to go now! This is the perfect time!" Dash yelled

"Ok, you and The Wonderbolts, go and fetch all of the wounded while they are distracted!"

She nodded and they blasted off. After about a minute, they came back with a bunch of ponies on their backs. They set them on the roof, and said that there were more. They took off again and came back with less bodies.

"Ok thats all of them. Princesses, do you think you could take all of them to get healed up?" Dash said

"Yes, lets go sister." Luna said

All of the bodies then started to glow, and then they were gone. The princesses then teleported away, leaving us on the roof, unsure of what to do. We sat in silence for a little while before Snowflake started to look restless.

"I can't take this! I'm going after Frostnight!" He said

"Wait don't go! We may need you here for something!" Nightstar yelled

He huffed and sat back down.

"What do we do now? I mean, we can't risk any more casualties, but we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I don't think that will be a problem." Ice Cloud said while looking down at the fighting

We all ran over to see them trying to retreat. Even though there were still about 200 bandits, they looked like they were trying to leave. But it wasn't going very well, as they were fighting a two front war with no weapons. The Guard in the front, and manticore's in the back. It looked like they were running through the side of the battlefield through the streets.

"Should we let them run?" I asked

"NO we need to end this now. If we let them go, they can get stronger and come back! We need to cut them off. We need to kill them all, to protect everypony else in the future. If we have them on the run, how tough can they really be?" Snowflake said

"I agree. Everypony who is willing, go down into the streets and hold them off, or push them back into the battlefield, but don't get to courageous and try to take them all out." Nightstar said

Nightstar, Dash, White Flash, Flashwing, Snowflake, Thrash, Thunder Cloud, Discord, a couple of the Wonderbolts, and I went off to try to stop them from running.

I spotted a group of about 25 or so bandits and flew down in front of them. When I landed, they stopped in their tracks, and I drew out my sword. We stood in silence for a couple of seconds, and I have to be honest, I was scared as hell. But I figured they were too. I hope.

I decided to make the first move, and ran at them. Since they didn't have weapons or anything, I figured I could do some damage. I swung my sword at one, and he backed off. I swung again, and more backed away. I swung one more time, only making contact with one of them in the side. The rest ran back the way they came. I looked down at the one I hit, and decided I couldn't stand to kill anypony else, and flew off in search of more.

**Rainbow Dash's POV:**

I had just finished scaring the living daylights out of a small group of bandits, and let me tell you, it's hilarious! They can't do anything about it, except run with their tails between their legs!

I was flying through the sky when I spotted a single pony running sneakily through an alley. I'm gonna have some fun with this.

I landed with a loud thud on the ground in front of him, with my head hanging down. I slowly picked my head up, and when I was looking at him right in the eyes, I let out a single "boo".

He started to run in the opposite direction, but I wasn't done yet, I flew fast in front of him again, and landed on the ground with my sword raised. He let out a yelp and started to fly away. Ohhh boy the chase is on. I took off, and found that he was actually pretty fast. Almost as fast as me... Ok this punk isn't beating me!

I started to pick up speed as I got closer to him. He looked back with fear in his eyes.

"Please let me go! I never wanted to even be a bandit! I was forced into it! Please just let me go!" He yelled.

"Not a chance pal!" I yelled as I tackled him back to the ground.

We landed on top of a roof, and I landed sitting on his chest.

"Please! I was just a poor colt from Fillydelphia! I was leaving my old life behind, in hopes to start a new someplace else, when this group of bandits 'recruited' me! I didn't have a choice! I never even did anything wrong, I just stuck to the back, and played it safe!" He said with tears in his eyes

Man, this guy is really desperate, maybe he is telling the truth.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You don't! You just have to believe me! I'm not a bad pony, and if you let me live, I can prove it!" He said

Hmmm, I don't really know what to make of this. I mean he was a part of the bandits, but I don't know if it was by choice or not. He really doesn't seem like a bad pony. I mean, he wasn't running with any other bandits, which means he must not have trusted them. Wait... Is that a dagger on his vest? Why wasn't that changed with all of the rest? He could have easily killed me by now...

"*Sigh* What's your name pal?" I said as I got off of him

"Storm Runner."

"Well I'm Rainbow Dash. Come with me, I'll keep you safe."

**Meanwhile:**

I had just finished checking up all of the streets for stray's, and most of the Royal Guard have left, leaving the manticore's to clean up. You know, despite us winning, I feel really horrible. We basically committed genocide. I mean, I'm still not sure if we did the right thing. For God sakes, I just said that manticore's were 'cleaning up'. *Sigh*

Well anyways, we don't really know what happened to Frostnight, after Drake and Dusk Wing had whooped his ass. The total casualties on our side, were 6 killed manticore's, 19 killed Guard's, and 33 injured. And of course Fire Heart, but he is ok with Luna now. The total loss on the other side is unfathomable. Completely and utterly uncountable.

"I know how you are feeling Breeze." Celestia said from behind me

I turned around and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you feel bad about this whole scenario, and I don't blame you. But think about it this way. Would you rather let them win, so they can continue to rape, murder and steal from your friends, and countless others? Or would you rather be done with them?"

"Well obviously the latter but we didn't kill Black Scorch, and he kidnapped you!"

"But he can be controlled, and he is a little messed up in the head. These bandits are ruthless, savage, beasts. They cannot be controlled."

"If you and Luna were here when it happened, what would you have done?"

She thought about it for a second before turning back to me.

"The same thing. You and the rest of the ponies who helped saved every single pony in Ponyville! That was a very smart move! You all had planned very well, and you overcame an obstacle that would have been unclimbable to anypony else. You all did magnificently, and I'm proud that you all were in charge." She said with a smile

"Thanks Celestia, you've really helped a lot. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somepony to say something to."

"Is it who I think it is?" She said smiling

"Probably." I said while chuckling

Her horn began to glow, and I was teleported to the castle, in the planning room. I looked around at everypony, and they all started to cheer. It was the rest of the Mane 6, Paint Splash, Creative Mind, and Brawn. I looked around for Fluttershy, and I found her sitting in a corner, curled up in a ball. Twilight walked over to me and began to whisper in my ear.

"She was so worried about you being ok, she decided to ignore the whole thing. I don't think she could have taken it if something happened to you." Twilight said

I walked over to her slowly and placed my hoof on her shoulder. She looked up at me frantically, but when she recognized me, she gave me a big hug. We hugged for a little while, before I decided to break it. We looked at each other for a moment, and leaned in for a kiss.

**Post Note: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed, but I shall be taking a short break, unless you guys demand otherwise. Which I kind of doubt, but whatever. Ill have a chapter up in a few days, maybe a week. Hope you all enjoyed this little arc! See you soon :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Hunt

**Author's note: Hello once again everybody! So after very little consideration, I decided I would keep writing this story! I realized I didn't have any real excuse for it besides pure laziness, so I sucked it the fuck up and put on my big boy pants! Now the original stipulations are still in place, so OC's are dying today. Now I will give the reasons at the start of next chapter so nobody can spoil it for themselves. Also I am not putting in the following OC's-**

_**Sherdon Von Dome**_**: Too weird of a character for this story. Not a bad character by any means, but for the life of me I couldn't write him in. So sorry.**

_**Chesh**_**: Same as Sherdon up there. Not a bad pony, just couldn't justify his presence in my story. Sorry :(**

**So thats all for the ones I won't be putting in. Feel free to PM me a full and detailed reason why they would work in the story, but just don't be a brat about it. And just for everybody else's sake, here are the OC's that I will still be putting in. And I guess kinda spoilers?-**

_**Mustang**_

_**Air Head**_

_**Mist Flicker (Officially, not just a cameo)**_

_**Desert Storm**_

_**Dawning Dusk/Dusking Dawn**_

_**Ghost**_

_**Solar Flicker**_

_**Derek**_

_**Doug**_

_**Yuki**_

**Fuck it, may as well have a tally on all of the OC's in the story as of right this moment-**

_**Radiant Breeze**_

_**White Flash**_

_**Fire Heart**_

_**Nightstar Moon**_

_**Leafstar**_

_**Black Scorch**_

_**Creative Mind**_

_**Brawn**_

_**Lightning Thrash**_

_**Drake**_

_**Rough Boulder**_

_**Paint Splash**_

_**Snowflake**_

_**Frostnight**_

_**Dusk Wing**_

_**Thunder Cloud**_

_**Ice Cloud**_

_**Duel shot**_

_**Flashwing**_

_**Storm Runner**_

**Another thing is, I will not be updating everyday or almost everyday anymore. I believe it's the major reason why I got tired of writing. So for the love of God if I don't update tomorrow, please don't ask me if I am or not. **

**Finally, thank you to everyone who gave me the positive feedback! And to be clear, it wasn't me just being a spoiled brat who wants everyone to praise my work. It was me being unsure if I wanted to continue, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave my AWESOME readers without a say in the matter. This is OBVIOUSLY your story just as much as mine, and I couldn't have gotten this far without all of the OC's and support you all have given me these past couple months, so thank you :) **

**Thats enough of me talking about shit, you guys want to hear me talk about shit in a slightly more complicated fashion, so ENJOY (and it's good to be back)! :)**

**Warning: This chapter is quite violent, so be warned.**

I don't know how long we were standing there, it could have been minutes, seconds, hours. Boy does that sound corny, but hot damn is it the truth. Fluttershy and I stood there in that kiss for who knows how long, until we were snapped out of it by an 'AWWWW' from behind us. I opened my eyes, and broke the kiss to turn around. The rest of the mane 6, Creative Mind, and Paint Splash were all looking at us with such happy faces. Fluttershy opened her eyes, and blushed. She let out a little squeak and flew out of the room. Twilight then walked up to me.

"She'll come around, you know her." She said while letting out a giggle

I laughed a bit and decided to go and check back on the town. Twilight offered to teleport me, but I respectfully declined. I needed some thinking time. I took off and flew out of the window towards Ponyville.

Well this certainly has been an interesting couple of hours huh? I mean we repelled an army, and I shared a kiss with Fluttershy. The former being a tad more important though. Just a tad.

Even though we got through the hard part, there is still a lot of work to do. The town has to be rebuilt, we have do something with the raging pack of Manticore's running amok in the center of Ponyville, the bodies need to be removed, and a dozen other things. Worst of all, Frostnight is still out there, God knows what he has planned. I mean, it's possible that he is gone for good, but probably not. Man...I'm beat. I could probably go and sleep on that cloud right there...NO. I don't even want to think about how long I would sleep after going through all that. I just need to keep going.

**A couple of hours later:**

I was just arriving at Ponyville, when I noticed something a little odd...The whole town was back to normal! Like you could not tell that a war just took place here! No bodies, no manticore's, no destroyed buildings. As I just hovered there, I was greeted by Thrash.

"Hey pal, where have you been?" Thrash asked

"Ummm first of all, how is Ponyville ok?"

"Well when you have five all powerful alicorns, and some of the greatest unicorns in all of Equestria at your disposable, work goes by pretty fast!"

"Huh. Well awesome! I didn't even have to lift a hoof and all of the work is done! Sweet!"

"Yeah, and all of Ponyville is making the trip back here now, so the whole town will be back to normal, as if nothing ever happened!"

"Great! But to be honest, we still have some things to discuss, so if we could get everypony back to the planning room when they are all done with their jobs."

"Sure thing, lets go round everypony up."

I nodded and we flew off in different directions to gather everypony.

**A couple of hours later in the PLANNING ROOM:**

Whew! This is going to be a long one; Celestia, Luna, Nightstar, Leafstar, Discord, Shining Armor, Snowflake, Twilight, Dash, Fire Heart, Thrash, Drake, White Flash, Thunder Cloud, Duel Shot, Ice Cloud, Dusk Wing, Flashwing and I walked into the Planning Room and took our seats. Well most of us did. There weren't enough chairs, so a couple of ponies had to stand. We should probably stop admitting new ponies in here. Well Drake seems to be fine with standing, as he is leaning against a wall like the cool mother fucker he is.

"Why are we in this storage room?" Luna asked

"Your highness, no offence, but this is the PLANNING ROOM! Don't you dare insult the Planning Room!" I yelled

Luna got a scared look on her face and backed off.

"Haha I'm just kidding! But seriously don't dis the Planning Room or the Planning Table." I said

"Enough! Lets get down to business. To start why don't Drake and Dusk Wing tell us what happened in the dome" Shining Armor said

Drake went on to explain what happened in the ice dome, and it sounded like a pretty awesome battle. He made it sound like it happened in a few seconds.

"Ok, so what, he just ran away? That doesn't suit his personality." I said

"Yeah how does that even work? He just sprouts a pillar of ice and he is gone? Do you think that the pillar is just for show, or it actually does something?" Nightstar said

"Shush, now on to business." Shining Armor said

"I think it's just for defence. He probably just uses a teleportation spell inside." Twilight said

"But then why does he use the pillar when he enters somewhere? Surely he doesn't need one then." I said

"To keep up the illusion that they actually teleport him, even when they don't."

"SHUT UP!" Shining Armor yelled

We all stayed silent.

"Ok good, now, what does everypony think we should do?"

"I believe we should send out search parties to look for him." Snowflake said

"It would be impossible to find him that way. There are a million different places he could be!" Thrash said

"Why doesn't somepony just teleport him in a cell or something?" Fire Heart said

"You need to know where he is first!" Twilight yelled

Everypony voiced their own ideas, which were all shot down by somepony else. This went on for a while, until we heard a frantic voice and somepony banging on the door. Dash walked over to it, and opened it slowly.

Miss Cheerilee fell in on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. It sounded like she was trying to say something, but all we could hear was muffled sounds. I walked over to her, and shook her around a little but.

"Get it together! What do you need to tell us!"

"HES DEAD! SOMEPONY KILLED THE ONLY PONY I'VE EVER LOVED!" She yelled

"Wait, what?! Rough Boulder?!" I yelled

She nodded with her head hanging down.

"He was such a nice stallion, who could kill somepony like that?" Twilight said

"Frostnight." Snowflake said in a monotone voice

"We need to get to the group together to watch the ponies headed back to town NOW" Shining Armor said

**A few minutes later:**

We had informed everypony of the situation at hand, and they all were pretty scared. Shining Armor had come up with a plan to shield the ponies with an invisible shield. That way, we may draw Frostnight out, while keeping the citizens safe. He also put up a shield around all of Canterlot. He went back to the castle so he could concentrate of keeping the shields up and strong. Meanwhile, a couple of us went into the middle of the crowd of ponies to try to stay hidden, while some of us stayed back at Canterlot. Snowflake, and all of the alicorns mainly. Dash, Twilight, Thrash, Drake, Flashwing, White Flash, Fire Heart, Thunder Cloud, Dusk Wing, and I were spread throughout the crowd.

We walked for about an hour with nothing much happening, but it was starting to get dark. Everypony around me was scared to death, and they were making it pretty obvious. The path we were on took us right next to a patch of woods. The perfect place for an ambush.

All of a sudden, an ice spike shot out of a bush, which was headed straight for Drake's head. A few feet away from his skull, it stopped and shattered. We heard some rustling in the bushes, and a second later, hundreds of spikes shot out of the woods. They were all stopped by the shields, but it looked like it was getting weaker. Shining Armor must have sensed this, because the shield then lit up a bright blue, and became a lot stronger. After a couple of seconds, the shooting stopped.

"DUSK WING, FIRE HEART, AND THUNDER, WITH ME" Drake yelled

"I'm going to!" Dash yelled

"Wait! We need you here incase it's a trap!" I yelled but to no avail

Those five took off in the direction of the spikes with their shields raised in anticipation.

"Ok we need to move NOW! EVERYPONY, DOUBLE TIME!" I yelled

The group didn't waste any time in getting their asses in gear.

**Fire Heart's POV:**

We were galloping through the forest chasing down Frostnight, but he was fast. It's so dark in here I 'm surprised nopony tripped yet. We were galloping full speed for a good 10 minutes, until Dash jumped in the air, and started to fly in front of us. She got to him in no time, and drew her sword. She swung down at his head, and chopped it right off. When we all got to the body, we saw that it was just an ice mannequin. We fell for it

"EVERYPONY BACK TO THE GROUP NOW" I yelled

Just then, a huge wall of ice came up behind us and circled around and above us forming a dome, and blocking our path. Then Ice golems started to sprout up all around us. Everypony drew their swords, and got ready for a fight. We got back to back, and waited for them to make the first move. One of them took a step forward, which caused the rest to follow suit. After a couple more steps, they were running at us. I yelled at them to all duck, which they did, and I let out a roar, and a wave of pure fire passed over their heads. The heat from the wave sliced through the golems and part of the dome, but it just iced back over.

"Ok we need to hold out until we can get a clear path out of here, so everypony, get in your defensive positions." I said

The golems were completely healed by the time we got ready, and started to charge at us again. When they reached us, the golems clashed on our shields, and started to punch and kick us. A couple of them got some hits on us, but nothing major. We lasted like this for a little while, but I saw one of them melting away, but just its arm. After it stopped melting, a huge spike remained. It pushed through the crowd and made its way to the front lines. It raised the spike, and swung it down on me. I dodged with ease, but since we were so close together, I heard it make contact with somepony behind me. I looked around to see that Thunder Cloud had a huge gash in the side of his face. He let out a small groan and fell to the ground.

Drake noticed this and he got a very angry look on his face.

"Fuck cheating. Fuck trying to keep cool. Fuck EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW. NO MORE OF MY FRIENDS ARE DYING ON MY WATCH." He yelled

He looked like he was going to burst. He literally turned red. After a couple of seconds, he screamed at the top of lungs, and he started to grow. He changed into a dragon. A huge dragon.

"GET ON MY BACK!" He yelled

We all climbed on his back, and when we were all on, he flew up to the top of the dome. Once there, he started to breath fire down upon the golems. Once they were melted, he didn't stop. In fact, he kept going stronger. I think he wanted them completely obliterated. After a minute of this, he tried to crashed my way through the dome, but he couldn't. I started to breath fire on it, only to find more ice.

"He want to keep us here." I said

**Meanwhile:**

I looked over to see a huge dome of ice. It must be a couple miles wide! I wonder what's going on over there. At least we know that Frostnight is over there, and nowhere near us. All of a sudden, a pony stepped in front of us a good ways away. The group slowly came to a halt, and stopped shortly before him. It was way too dark to see who it was but I'm sure it doesn't take much to figure it out.

"FOOLS YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON ME?! FROSTNIGHT KING OF THE BANDITS?" He yelled

"What bandits?" I yelled back without thinking

Holy shit was that a stupid thing to say.

He stood there for a second, and he drew his ruby sword. In the blink of an eye, he was at the shield. He started to swipe at it, only to be deflected.

"Just in case, everypony stand back." I said

Everypony moved back except Twilight who was charging her horn, Flashwing who drew his bow, Lightning Thrash who was charging his lightning, White Flash who drew his sword and myself. Frostnight was letting loose a relentless string of swings, when Snowflake teleported in behind us. He nodded to me, and drew his sword.

"Shining Armor is going to drop the shield just enough to put us out, but just enough to keep the citizens in." Snowflake said

We all got solemn looks on our faces, as this might be out last moments alive. I gathered up everypony for one last hug.

"Twilight, you stay with the citizens. You don't need to die. If something happens to us, make sure the shield is strong enough to hold until somepony can stop him."

"What!? I can't leave you!"

"Twilight, somepony needs to make sure that they are all ok! You need to!"

She looked down for a moment, and realized I was right. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and we broke the hug, getting ready for the final showdown. Twilight backed off towards the frightened ponies.

"Thank you!" I heard a mare yell

There was a murmur of thanks and prayers from everypony in the crowd. We all just nodded and turned back to face Frostnight.

The shield started to crack, and little pieces started to fall out of it. Frostnight stopped swinging, and he stared at us, breathing very heavily. A moment of complete and utter silence passed, but as soon as it came, it left. He made one more devastating strike, and the shield shattered. The whole thing then disappeared, and then formed back at full strength, leaving us out in the open. Frostnight looked at us and gave us an evil smile. Snowflake jumped over us, and swung his sword down at Frostnight. Without even looking up from us, he blocked, and threw Snowflake away. He then charged straight for me with his sword raised. I put up my shield to block his swing, but he juked me out, and swung at Thrash instead. He had just enough time to block, so I swung my sword down at Frostnight. Without hesitation, he turned around, and blocked me. Then a crystal arrow flew past my nose, and went straight for Frostnight. He caught it. HE CAUGHT IT. Thrash, Flashwing, and I kept at this for a while, making no progress. Snowflake then recovered, and shot a bolt of magic at Frostnight which he let hit him. It just smashed into his skull and he didn't stop fighting. AND SNOWFLAKE IS AN ALICORN. That should have killed him!

White Flash then came up from behind Frostnight, picking him up, and smashing his head on the ground. Frostnight just laid there, but then his front hoof twitched. Within the span on one second, he picked up his sword, jumped off of the ground, and cut White Flash's front hoof off. He let out a scream of pain, and fell to the ground. Frostnight brought up his sword, and drew it down on White Flash's chest

"NOPONY TOUCHES ME" He screamed

Snowflake charged forward, and swung at Frostnight while he was looking down at White Flash. Frostnight stuck up his hoof, and the swing was stopped by it. The sword cut into Frostnight's hoof just enough so Snowflake couldn't get it back, and he threw it aside. Frostnight then drew up his unhurt hoof up and punched Snowflake in the snout. He then let loose a barrage of punches to all of his exposed areas, until he was on the ground. I charged at him, but when I was close enough he shot two ice spikes deep into my shoulder, and chest. I fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt, now where was I?" He said

He then formed a sword out of it to cut a bit of Snowflake's ear off, he then made a slice along his side. He drew the sword up for the finishing blow, when a lightning bolt traveled straight for Frostnight. It made direct contact and he flew away from Snowflake.

Thrash them walked towards Frostnight who was just getting up. Thrash shot another bolt of lightning. It hit him, and he fell back to the ground.

"YOU RANSACKED MY GIRLFRIENDS FARM" Thrash yelled as he shot another bolt at him

"YOU ALMOST KILLED FIRE HEART" He yelled as he shot a bigger bolt into him

"YOU DESTROYED HALF OF PONYVILLE" He yelled as he shot a huge stream of lightning into him

"AND YOU HAVE KILLED SOME OF MY FRIENDS" He yelled as he drew his sword up and stabbed him right through the chest, pinning him to the ground.

"You'll have to *cough* do better than that to kill me you little prick" Frostnight said weakly

"And I intend to" He said

Thrash let out a horrifying scream and pure black clouds started to circle around the sword. From the looks of it, his sword is made entirely out of metal. After a terrifying couple of seconds, Thrash stopped yelling.

"But your biggest mistake of all is. YOU PISSED ME OFF" He yelled

He then stuck his front two hooves into the air, and let out the same terrifying scream. All of a sudden, MASSIVE black lightning bolts shot down from the heavens and made their way straight for the sword. Each one struck the sword, making a huge amount of sparks and excess small lightning bolts. I couldn't tell you how it lasted, all I know is, that he was dead after the first one. I crawled over to White Flash to see how he was doing. He was barely alive.

"Hang in there friend, you're gonna make it. It's almost over." I said weakly to him

He turned his head slowly at me, and just stared at me.

"What did you call me?" He asked

"Friend. I called you a friend."

He turned his head back towards the sky, and he smiled.

"Thank you Rad." He said as he closed his eyes

"For what?"

"For not leaving me like every..." He whispered as he drifted into death.

"Wait, what do you mean! WAIT DAMNIT!" I yelled as I punched the ground

I laid my head down on his chest and cried.

You can't die, you were my first friend here...You can't die...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Remembering the fallen

**Author's note: Hello, so here is the list I promised about why I killed off who:**

**Thunder Cloud: Didn't really have a place for him. He isn't a bad character or anything, I just couldn't find a good fit for him.**

**White Flash: He is my character, and I kinda forgot about him for 20 chapters or so, so that is mainly my fault. His death was appropriate in my eyes though, because he died happy, knowing that Breeze was truly his friend, and in a way, getting over his abandonment issues. Which he totally had incase anyone forgot.**

**Frostnight: I had to. I really like him as a character, but he just had to die.**

**Rough Boulder: I didn't want him to end up like White Flash, just being a character who has one appearance and is never mentioned again, so I made him useful (?). I couldn't think of anyway to use him, so I didn't want him to suffer in obscurity. **

**I'm sorry to all of the Oc's owners whom I killed off, and if you want to send me another, I will accept them. UNLESS THEY ARE ALICORNS, STOP SENDING ME ALICORNS. If you send me an Alicorn, I will make them into something else, unless you can convince me otherwise. I'm sorry, but damnit, I don't like having that many alicorns. I mean for fucks sake, we already have 5 or something.**

**So thats it I suppose. Enjoy :)**

I sat next to White Flash's body drowning in sorrow, while Flashwing tried to help Snowflake up. All of a sudden, there was a massive roar. And it wasn't some pussy ass bear or something. This one had some girth to it. I looked around in the woods, but there was nothing. I looked to the sky to see nothing but black clouds. Wait...what is _that_? Is...is that a dragon? Yep. Thats a fucking dragon. And it was headed right for us.

"Uuummm why is there a dragon about to dive bomb us?" I asked

"I have no idea, what should we do?" Flashwing asked

"Lets get back in the shield, we should be safe in there." I said

"That won't be necessary." Somepony said while walking up to us

We looked over towards the citizens of Ponyville, to see Shining Armor, Nightstar, Leafstar, Celestia, and Luna walking up to us.

"That, my little ponies, is Drake. He got quite angry after Thunder Cloud was killed that ice dome." Celestia said while pointing at the dome

Drake then landed with a crash on the ground and changed back to himself.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'LL GUT HIM" Drake yelled

"He's that pile of char over there with the sword in it. You're too late my friend." Thrash said

"So what happened in there?" I asked

"Well we chased a decoy for a good while, and when we caught it, the huge dome encased us. Then a bunch of ice golems started attacking us. One of them...one... ONE OF THEM KILLED THUNDER CLOUD. And it's all my fault. Why did I take him? He isn't an experienced fighter, so why did I chose him?! I'm so stupid, I...I can't even begin to say how sorry I am Thunder! I'M SORRY!" Drake yelled into the sky

We all looked down, and let him let it out because there isn't really anything to say. We lost too many ponies today. White Flash, Thunder Cloud, Rough Boulder. All dead. And it's all our faults.

"Why can't we protect everypony Princess?" I asked

"Well you can't Breeze, but just look at all of the ones you did save. They gave their lives protecting the ones they love and care for. They did not die in vain! All of these ponies behind us will get to live on because of their bravery! Now it will sting for a while, but they didn't die for nothing, they died for us." Celestia said

I looked at the citizens and saw something. Something wonderful. They were all hugging and kissing their loved ones. They were celebrating. And they were happy to be alive.

"I understand Princess, thanks." I said with a smile

"Wait what happened _here?_" Fire Heart said

I explained the whole fight, and what happened after they left to chase the decoy. Everypony was heartbroken to hear what happened to White Flash, but they were happy Frostnight was dead.

"I think thats everything...So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well, we should start rebuilding, but first, lets get these ponies back to their homes." Celestia said

**The next day:**

After we left the battle scene, we walked back to Ponyville. A couple of volunteers carried Thunder and White Flash back to town. Within a couple of hours, the royal sisters decided that they should be buried in the "Cemetery of heroes". It was a nice funeral. We took what was left of Frostnight and completely burned the rest; we just didn't really know what to do with it.

A couple of us (me included) went around town asking ponies if there was anything they needed, which there always was. Needless to say, there was a lot of work to do. After a couple of hours when it started getting dark, Applejack came up to me, and said that she would take over all of my jobs. I happily agreed. I told her everything I was doing, then set off for home. After a short walk, I walked in to see Dash with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey, where have you been? We needed you to help out around town." I said

"Uuummm I've been here. Just sitting around. Completely alone. With nopony else."

"Oh. Well alright then. I'm going to go to sleep. Night."

"Good night!" She said way to happily

Welp, there is somepony in here. I better stay up to see who it is. Although I don't know why Dash would be so nervous about it. Unless they are like a bandit or something. Haha what are the chances of that! Nearly nothing thats what! Ahh that was a much needed laugh.

Well anyways I went into my room, and shut the door. I rustled my sheets around, and a couple of minutes later, made fake snoring sounds. Even though I've never snored in my entire life, but thats the stereotypical thing to do. I waited a few minutes, with complete silence on her end, until I heard a whisper. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but I figured now would be a good a time as any to make my grand appearance!

I slowly walked back to the door, and opened it a crack. I looked out into the kitchen, to see Dash talking to a cabinet. Hmm that isn't very suspicious. I think I'll just go back to bed. There is absolutely nothing weird in that cabinet! JUST KIDDING BITCHES! I busted my door open and ran into the kitchen. Dash looked up to me with worried eyes.

"Heeeeey Rad, I...I thought you were asleep! You uuhh scared me!"

"Now I'm not going to get angry, but who or what is in that cabinet?"

All of a sudden, a charcoal coated Pegasus with electric blue hair and lightning yellow eyes fell out of the cabinet. His cutie mark was a storm cloud with a lightning bolt shooting out of it as a cutie mark

"Hello." He said

"This is Storm Runner! Now please don't get angry, but he is a...bandit." She said

"A WHAT?!" I said as I galloped over to him

I reached out my hooves and tackled him to the ground. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground, and then pushed me off of him. He leaped at me, and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't move any part of my body.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Dash yelled

"He started it!" Storm Runner said

Dash pushed him off of me and I stood up, getting ready for a fight.

"Rad, will you just chill! He isn't a bad pony! He was forced to be a bandit, and he never did anything wrong! I can prove it too!"

"And how is that?"

"Do you remember that spell Discord used to transform all of the bandits swords into snakes?" She said

"Yeah."

"Well his dagger didn't. The exact spell Discord used was to transform any blade that has tasted the blood of an innocent into a snake! Thats why ours didn't change, as well as his!" She said

Just then, a bright flash filled the room, and Discord appeared in the middle of the room, standing on the table.

'Its true! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to continue running away from Celestia's "Talk". Toodaloo!" He said as he disappeared again.

I thought about it for a second, and I guess that makes sense. I dropped my guard and asked them to explain all of what happened. We sat down and Storm Runner began to tell about his old life in Fillydelphia. Dash then explained what happened in the alley.

"So thats everything. He wants to be a normal pony here in Ponyville, and he needs a place to get on his feet. So what do you say?" She asked with pouty eyes

"Gah fine. He can stay. Now I believe we haven't been properly introduced. Nice to meet you, I'm Radiant Breeze." I said while sticking my hoof out

"Thank you, and I'm Storm Runner." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright, well I'm actually very tired, so I'm going to bed. You can just crash of the couch, since we don't have another room." I said while walking away

He thanked me again, and I went back into my room. I laid down and thought about this whole situation. I mean think about it, we have a bandit, a prince, the fastest flyer in Equestria, and a human living under the same roof. Isn't that a bit odd? I mean it's cool as hell, but it's just a bit strange. Oh well. I guess tomorrow, I'll need to go and see Fluttershy. I should also go and check on Brawn. Probably should have stopped at his store while I was making my rounds. Hmm whatever.

Celestia was right about Thunder and White Flash. They really did die heroes, and that is nice and all, but something is still bugging me about what White Flash said as he died. Something about 'me not leaving him'? I guess I'll never really know. Thats a shame. Well I'm going to bed for real this time. I turned over to my side, and fell asleep within seconds.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Introductions!

I woke up and got out of bed. I went about my normal routine and made my way to the kitchen, inside I saw Storm Runner having breakfast with Dash.

"Hello guys, where's Nightstar?" I asked as I sat down

"Princess Luna sent us a letter saying that him and Leafstar would be at the castle for a few days attending to "royal" matters. So whatever." She said

"Hmm well I guess that prolongs the introduction. There is no way he is going to let you live here. Let alone _live._" I said to Storm Runner with a smirk

He looked at me and shrugged

"Whatever, I'll convince him to let me live here. And furthermore, I'm not helpless, I just have morals. I can still kick flank!" He said

"Whatever you say pal. Speaking of introductions, I have a lot of new friends that everypony needs introduced to! How about we get everypony together for lunch, and we will have a good old fashioned meet and greet!"

"Sounds fun! You go invite everypony, and I'll make the reservation!"

"Sweet! I'll see you guys later!" I said as I ran out of the door.

Dash leaned back in her chair and put on her shades.

"Did you just sucker him into doing all of the work?" Storm Runner asked

"You bet. The Dragon's Diner, which is our favorite restaurant by the way, doesn't even have reservations, you just seat yourself."

"Hmm I can tell we are going to be great friends." Storm Runner said while leaning back in his chair as well.

**A couple of hours later in front of The Dragon's Diner:**

I had just run all over town asking about my new friends living arrangements, and I had found everypony except Flashwing. I have no idea where that guy lives, for all I know, he lives in the same cave he grew up in. So the guest list for today's luncheon will include: The mane 6, Duel Shot, Ice Cloud, Dusk Wing, Paint Splash, Creative Mind, Fire Heart, Thrash, Drake, and the guest of honor, Storm Runner! Oh and myself. So 16 ponies, I suppose we will have to pull some table's together.

Dash, Storm Runner and I showed up first, while the rest of them slowly trickled in. Once everypony was here, we went inside and (like I said earlier) pulled some table's together. WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE! This restaurant doesn't even require a reservation! Dash totally tricked me into doing all of the hard work! That sly son of a bitch. Wait, son? Daughter? I don't know.

Once they were all settled, I decided to kick off this shindig. Wait, what?

"Hello everypony! I am Radiant Breeze, as most of you know, and I've called you all here because you are my friends! And I would like it if all of my friends to get to know each other! So everypony, please introduce yourselves to the group!"

Everypony went around the table and introduced themselves to the rest of the table, which was honestly pretty boring, since I already know everypony. The only one where I actually learned something was Duel Shot's, where he spoke so quietly, nopony could hear him. So I guess I learned that he is either really shy, or has no sense of volume. And then we came upon Storm Runner.

"Hello everypony, it's so nice to meet you all! I've heard some pretty awesome things from Rainbow Dash about you all, involving love and tolerance. So here it goes." He said as he drew a deep breath.

Everypony leaned forward a bit in their seats, expecting what he was going to say.

"I was a bandit."

The moment he said those words, Thrash shot out of his seat and tackled him onto the floor. Storm Runner wrestled his way into being on top of him in such a way that Thrash couldn't move. I ran over and pulled him off, as Dash held Thrash back.

"What do you mean you're a bandit?!" Thrash yelled

Storm Runner and Dash then explained the whole scenario, and once again Discord came in right on time with an appropriate "Its true!". When they were done explaining, Thrash had settled down, and sat back in his chair.

"So thats it. I came right out with you guys, and decided not to lie to you all, hoping you could forgive me." He said as he sat back down

"How could we be mad at you sugarcube! If what you say is true, then we have no reason to be mad!" Applejack said

Everypony murmured in agreement, and everypony gave him a 'Welcome to Ponyville'!

Our waitress then came over to us and got all of our orders. Oh shit, I haven't been to work in a while, I wonder how my funds are holding up? I looked in my little money pouch that I carry around, only to find it had 11 bits in it. Welp I guess somepony else is going to cover my bill for me!

"Hey everypony, did you hear? In hopes of raising Ponyville's overall mood, Princess Celestia is bringing a traveling carnival to town! It is supposed to be here tomorrow!" Twilight said

"Wow that sounds awesome! Is there like a big acrobatic tent, and a freak show and everything?" Pinkie asked

"Yeah, from what I've heard, it sounds like it is really popular!" She added

"We HAVE to go!" Fire Heart said

Everypony yelled in agreement.

Our food arrived and we dug in. I ordered a small salad and a rose petal sandwich, and it was amazing. In fact, when was the last time I had a real meal? I had some snacks in the barracks, but I can't even remember the last time I had a full on meal. Oh well, I'm having one now.

"Oh hey Paint Splash, that reminds me! How about after this, we go to your place and check out your art gallery!" I said in between bites

He looked up at me frantically and choked on his food a bit.

"Oh! Ummm...yeah sure! That sounds...fun!" He said

"Sweet, I'd love to see how great of an artist you are! I've heard so much about your work!" Creative Mind said with a smile

"Thanks..."Paint Splash said as he blushed and looked down at his sandwich.

We finished up our meals after a couple more minutes and I brought up that I didn't have enough to pay my bill. The waitress overheard me, and asked me not to worry about it, and that it would be on the house for a local 'hero'. Everypony else paid their bills and got up to leave. I left the 11 bits at my seat regardless; I don't really consider myself a hero anyways.

We exited the restaurant and started making our way to Paint Splash's house. After a couple of seconds, I decided I should talk with Fluttershy. I looked around, and found her at the tail end of the group, talking with Rarity. I slowed my pace, until I was next to her. Rarity looked at me and realized that she should leave. She gave me a little smile, and galloped up to Twilight.

"Hey, so I haven't seen you in a while. I think we need to talk about something." I said calmly

"Oh h...hey Breeze. Wh...what do you want to talk about?" She asked nervously

"The kiss."

"Oh that!...Ummm what about it?" She asked as she hid behind her hair

"Well, it was one of the best moments of my life. I really feel like we shared something special. Do you think so as well?"

She perked up immediately.

"Oh...um yes, of course! I'm so glad to hear you felt the same way I have!" She said with a smile.

"Great! So where do we go from here?" I asked

"Well...I'm not really sure. I've never done something like this before..."

"How about we go on a proper date? Just the two of us, face to face?" I asked

"Oh umm sure! That sounds nice." She said

"Ok, how about two days from now, at 8?"

"That sounds fine." She said with a smile

"And here we are!" I heard Paint Splash yell from in the front of the group.

We walked up to a strangely painted house. It was pretty small, and only one story high. However, it was painted beautifully. It looked like he used his own walls as murals. We went inside, and he led us to what seemed to be the living room. He told us to wait for a moment, and then ran into a hallway. After about a minute, he came running back out.

"This way my friends."

We followed him down the hall until he stopped at a seemingly random closet. He then opened it, and pushed aside some long coats to reveal a staircase. He galloped down the dimly lit set of stairs, while the rest of us carefully made our way down. There were many turns, and the staircase seemed to just keep going. After a couple of minutes, we finally saw a light at the bottom of the stairs. When we emerged, we were greeted by a massive, brightly lit room absolutely filled with paintings. It was one of the most elegant and regal looking room's I have ever seen. There were many movable stairs to reach the higher paintings for ponies who can't fly. There was also some furniture in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, to my Gallery of Art! Feel free to look around, I'm sure you will find something to your liking!" He yelled standing in the center of the room

Everypony ran around the room to look at all of the paintings spread around the room. There must be hundreds! I walked over to Paint Splash, who was just watching everypony have fun.

"Where did this room come from? It's amazing!" I said

"Well not to brag, but I built it myself." He said while looking nonchalant

"Get outta here!"

"No really! It took me a couple of years, but I built this place from scratch! My magic really helped though. Now go and look around!"

I walked away from him, and flew up to a random piece. It looked like it was a self portrait of Paint Splash himself. But he was painting what seemed to be a self portrait. So let me get this straight: He painted a picture of himself painting a picture of himself. This is really cool! I flew over to another one, to find that it was uniquely different! In fact, they all were! I flew around for a solid 10 minutes, only to be impressed my another one of his genius works of art. I looked over to Paint Splash, who was talking with Creative Mind. Eghh I'll praise him another day, he looks like he is busy. I flew around for another couple of minutes, until I saw one that was bigger than all of the rest, and had display lights. It also had a golden frame. I flew up to it, only to find the picture he painted of us the day we met. I looked at it for a second, before I heard a voice beside me.

"I see you've found my favorite piece." Paint Splash said while standing on one of the stair cases

"This is your favorite? But there are so many good ones in here!"

"Yep. This is my favorite. It represents the first solid friendship I've ever had." He said while looking at me

I looked over to him, and put my front hoof around his shoulder, and we stared at the picture for a while. I then broke the embrace and we went back to ground level. We then walked over to the furniture sitting in the middle of the room and sat down. We talked for a long time while other ponies slowly started making their way here. They joined in on the conversation, and soon enough, everypony was gathered in the center of the room, having a grand old time. We stayed down there for hours, either talking about the art, or just having fun. Whichever came first.

It began to get pretty late, and we decided we should head home. We made plans to go to the carnival tomorrow, and everypony said they could go. We then went upstairs and went our separate ways. When Dash, Storm Runner, and I made it home, we were beat. We all decided to get some sleep, for tomorrow shall be a BIG day.

;)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Carnival comes to town!

**Author's note: Hello! So I have been updating just about weekly, and I think that is reasonable. If I feel like doing more, I'll do more. But you can basically expect chapters every Tuesday. Except next one. I'll be busy until next Friday. Also, today OC's belongs to a nameless guest! (Its Ghost by the way) Yay!**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming. I ran out of my room to see Nightstar charging up his horn, pointed at Storm Runner. Dash was trying to hold him back, but since Nightstar is an Alicorn, she couldn't really do anything. I quickly ran over and stood in front of Storm Runner.

"NIGHTSTAR RELAX!" I yelled

"OH YEAH? HE IS A BANDIT, AND HE NEEDS TO DIE!" He yelled

Discord then teleported in the room.

"Its true!"

"You're a bit early pal!" I said

"Gah! I knew it. I knew you guys were about to bring it up, but I was sleeping, so I couldn't pinpoint it! Man, I had a good streak going there." He said

"AND YOU! CELESTIA, AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" He yelled

"Whoops! Got to go! Talk to you all later!" He said with a wink.

"Gah! I'll worry about him later, but for now, WHY IS THERE A BANDIT IN MY HOUSE?!"

Dash and I managed to calm him down, before we explained everything. After we were done, he was still a little skeptical, but he said that Storm Runner could stay, but would be on 'probation'.

"So why are you back so soon anyways?" I asked

"Oh! Well in hopes of raising everypony's spirits, after the whole bandit debacle, she decided to bring a carnival to town! She said that I should go and have fun with my friends, so Leafstar offered to stay and finish some work."

"Sweet! We already knew about the carnival, and made plans to go! It will be even better with you there!" Dash said

"Cool! If you guys care, they are setting up as we speak!" Nightstar said

Storm Runner, Dash and I walked over to the window to see a bunch of ponies running all over the place setting up tents, lights, booths, and whatever else carnivals have.

"Wow this carnival looks huge! It must span half of Ponyville!" I said

"It actually covers all of it, and some fields just outside Ponyville. I set up all of the boundaries and stuff for them." He said

"You know, I almost don't want to ruin the surprise completely tonight. I'm going to go back to bed. Night everypony!" I said

Everypony wished me a good night, and I went back to my room. Just before I fell asleep, I thought about how exciting the carnival will be. I mean they must be pretty good, if Celestia herself thought they would raise our spirits. Hot damn I'm excited!

**The following day:**

I woke up this time to laughter. I rose out of my bed and looked out of the window. There were a couple of fillies and colts running about and having fun right outside my window. I looked up and saw the full marvel of this Carnival. There were massive tents, a bunch of vendors all over town, and there were many banners spanning the distance above the streets; with all of the attractions they have. I looked around and read some of the banners. It looks like they have an amusement park in the fields outside of Ponyville, an exotic animal display in the big green tent, a freakshow in the tent in the center of town, and a bunch of other fun sounding activities. Wait, a freakshow? That seems like a harsh word for this world. I mean, the TV show was about love and tolerance, so why the hell do they have a freakshow? Kinda defeats the purpose if you ask me.

I walked outside of my room and got ready for the day. I made my way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Only Storm Runner was there, and I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey man, thanks for sticking up for me last night. I can hold my own against Thrash, and well...you...but probably not an alicorn." He said

"Ummm no problem I guess? But really, you're alright in my book, so I couldn't let him kill you." I said

"Haha thanks pal." He said

"So where is everypony else?"

"Hmm? Oh they left without you. I don't remember what their reason was, but they said whenever you got up, they would be at the amusement park until lunch."

"They left without me? Wow I am incredibly hurt right now." I said

"Aww it's cool man, I'll hang out with you today!"

"Haha I'm just kidding I don't really give a shit!" I said as I hoped out of my seat and ran out of the door.

You know, It might be nice to have a day to myself. I've been so busy trying to make so many new friends, It will be nice to just relax for once. You know what, I think I am going to go and check out that (harshly named) Freakshow first. I want to see the caliber of the 'freaks' they are talking about.

I wandered around for a bit, and looked at all of the cool stuff the Carnival brought to Ponyville. There were a bunch of street performers scattered around, and they all seemed to have different acts. There was a sword swallower, which actually is a bit different than on Earth. They straighten out their necks so it is horizontal, instead of vertical. Which I suppose makes sense. There was also a mime, a fire breather, and a juggler, to my knowledge. I'm sure there are way more that I missed.

After a half an hour of watching all of the street performers, I found my way to the freak show. I walked inside and found myself in a foyer of sorts. There were a bunch of big calling cards scattered around the walls of the tent. Lets see here...

Ok so it looks like there are a lot ponies. The first one notable is "The Strongpony - BULL". The second is "The Amazing Albino". The next is "The Crystal mutant from the depths". Wait...It couldn't be? Noooo it's not Flashwing is it? Hmm I'll have to see this for myself. Anyways, the last one is "The Bearded Filly". Well I have no interest in seeing the last one, thats for sure. I walked over to the door flap and pushed it aside. There was actually a large amount of ponies walking through. I walked around for a little while, until I saw The Strongpony. He had his own corner of the tent, in which was a stage. Then I looked at the pony himself.

He is perhaps one of the largest ponies I have ever seen! He is probably about as tall as Celestia herself! And don't even get me started on his muscles. He was a normal earth pony with a brown coat. His mane and tail were white, but were cut pretty short.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Gather 'round for Bull's next big performance!" He yelled loud enough that the whole tent could hear it

After a couple of seconds of ponies running up to his stage, he walked over to a big boulder.

"Now that everypony is settled, lets get this show started!" He yelled as he jumped in the air, and brought down his hoof square in the center of the boulder. He took a step backwards, and it fell in two.

Everypony in the audience started clapping and praising him.

"Thank you, thank you. But this party hasn't even started yet!"

I decided that I would sit through the show, as it seemed interesting enough.

The show only ended up lasting about five more minutes, so I would say that it had in fact 'started'. But nonetheless, it was pretty entertaining. He bent a big broadsword in half and tied it up like a pretzel, he bench pressed some members in the audience, that sort of stuff. At the end he did a bow, and walked back behind the set. The audience began to disperse, so I figured it would be a good enough time to find Flashwing. I walked through a little more, until I saw 'The Amazing Albino'.

I walked over to the stand to see a completely white pegasus except for a red streak in his mane and in his tail. His eyes were also red. He looked pretty down honestly, he didn't even look up when I walked over to him. Keep in mind that compared to Bull's big stage, this little wooden stand seemed pretty weak.

"Hey pal, so are you this 'Amazing Albino'?" I asked

"Yep thats me." He said

"Soooooo uhhh... What do you do? Do you have a show or anything?"

"Nope, just me sitting here. Just my presence constitutes me to be a freak."

"Oh...Well nice talking to you I guess."

"Yeah whatever." He said

I slowly turned away from his stand and walked away. After a couple feet, I heard thunderous hoofsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Bull stomping up to the albino's stand. I hid behind a pile of hay and listened in on their conversation.

"Hey loser, I just had another successful show. I got tipped over 45 bits! What have you made so far?"

"Bull, you come over here after EVERY show to gloat. I think you know the answer to that."

"Well I want to hear you say it! SO HOW MUCH HAVE YOU MADE?" He yelled

" *sigh* Nothing."

"Thats right, and do you know why?"

"Bull-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

"Because I'm just a freak of nature..."

"Close, because you're a _non talented_ freak of nature! Catch ya' later loser." Bull said as he stomped off away from the albino's stand.

Man that was harsh. And he said that that was after _every_ show? That sounds awful. He sounds like a real _BULLy. _Oh holy shit was funny! Ahhahahahahahaha! Hahahaha... I should really go tip the albino or something.

I walked over to his stand to see him just staring down at the ground. I looked around for a bit, but I couldn't find a tip jar or anything. So I just got a few bits out of my pouch and set them down on the ledge of his stand. I set them down pretty loud, so when they made contact, they made a loud noise. He slowly picked his head up until he made eye contact with the bits. His ears instantly perked up and got a big smile on his face.

"Wha-?! What is this for?" He asked excitedly

"I really like the stripe. Keep up the good work pal. Oh and I'm Radiant Breeze by the way." I said with a smile

"Oh my goodness thank you so much Radiant! I'm Ghost!" He said as he shook my hoof vigorously.

"Well if you don't mind, I need to find an old friend of mine. Catch you later!" I said

"Alright see ya! And thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

I walked away, and heard Bull shouting about his next big show. That guy seems like a big, cocky, douche. Whatever, I'm sure this whole scenario won't surface again! I'm quite sure that is the last I'll be seeing of those two!

I walked around for a bit more, and saw some more of the acts. They were pretty cool, but it definitely seems like Bull runs the show. After a little more wandering I saw Flashwing. I galloped over, and put my hooves up on the fence that held the audience from getting in his area. Sure enough, It was him! He looked like he was doing an archery act. He was breaking off a couple crystals at a time, and firing them at a target, some yards away.

"Flashwing!" I yelled

He stopped what he was doing, and in a second, he pivoted his bow directly at me. The rest of the audience ran away.

"WHY DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME?!"

"Relax pal! It's me, Radiant Breeze! You helped us defeat the bandits a little while ago! Just put the bow down man!" I said nervously

"Radiant Bre...Why does that _so_ sound familiar?" He said

"Because we met a couple of days ago!"

He put his bow down, and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry my friend. I assume that we have met before, but I have short term memory loss. I don't know if I told you or not, but I grew up in a radiated cave, and I guess it messed up my mind somehow. If we went on some grand adventure together, I must have assumed that I would leave before we actually got to know each other very well. I'm sure that my original intentions were pure."

"Thats awful! I'm sure I have a friend that can fix it! You can leave this carnival, and come live in Ponyville, where you won't have to live in a freakshow!"

"Well, nopony that I know can. And if you aren't friends with the princesses, you probably don't either. So I'm sorry, but I'm staying here. These ponies are like family to me. Whenever I am having trouble remembering something, I can rely on them to tell me. They know more about me than I do."

"But I am friends with the princesses! I'm actually friends with four alicorns that could totally fix your memory!"

"Four alicorns? Ooohhhh I see, you're just messing with me. 'Haha lets go and pick on the freak with the crystal wings!'. I see what you're doing, so do me a favor and just get out of here."

"But-"

"Just get out of here."

I backed away from him, and turned around and galloped away. I turned back around to see him turn back to his targets. Since I wasn't looking where I was going, I ran into a wall, and fell back on my ass. I looked up to see that it wasn't a wall, but Bull. He lifted one of his hooves, and set it down on my chest, pinning me to the ground. It felt like a big boulder was thrown on top of me.

"Are you the pony who tipped the freak albino, and not me?"

I could just stammer out sounds, because I couldn't breathe.

"Yeah. Thats what I thought."

He lifted his hoof, and picked me up. He carried me over to Ghost's stand, where he threw me on the ground. He put his head down close to my ear and started to whisper.

"Now you are going to get up, and take those bits back. You are going to give them to me." He said

"I don't want you to get hurt, so please just do as he says." Ghost said

I slowly stood up, and walked over to Ghost. He handed me the bits back, and I turned to Bull. He had a massive grin on his face. I looked down at the bits in my hoof, and back to Ghost.

"HURRY UP."

I turned back around to Ghost, and set them back down on the ledge.

"I refuse to give these to an over-rated, self centered, douche bag. I want to give these to an act whom I think deserves it."

Bull's face turned red, and steam blew out of his nose. Like literally! That shouldn't happen!

He wound up his hoof, and punched me straight in the snout. I flew back several feet, and I felt him lifting me up again. I couldn't really see what was going on, but I soon saw the sun. I then felt him throw my body on the ground right outside.

"I BETTER NOT SEE YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN PUNK!" He yelled as he went back into the tent.

Wow. Ok. I think my snout is broken. This hurts like a bitch. You know? This whole freakshow might not have been a good way to spend my day alone. Probably should have just met back up with my friends at the amusement park. But now I'm committed.

I am going to fix Flashwing's memory.

And I am going to help Ghost in any way I can.

I can't let them down.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Fixing problems

I slowly rose off of the ground, rubbing my snout. Man, I really need to get back at Bull for that. I looked around to the bystanders, and they were all just staring at me with shocked faces. I then looked back to the tent, and saw Ghost running toward me.

"Radiant Breeze! Are you alright?!" He said as he ran up to me

"Well, I think my snout is broken, but yeah for the most part." I said

"I am so sorry you got caught up in all this! I didn't think he would actually punch a civilian like that!"

"Ahh don't worry about it pal, I'm fine. And please, all of my friends just call me Breeze." I said

"Ok, that sounds better." He said with a smile.

"Say, how about we team up and get back at Bull?" I said

"Oh...Ummm...I don't know..."

"All I intend to do is crush his pride a tad! Which in a way, is the worst kind of revenge to him. So what do you say?" I said

"Alright. As long as it doesn't backfire!"

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end! I hope..."

"So what's the plan then?"

"Well, I don't really know. And I kinda just want to rest for a spell. So how about we just hang out for a while?"

"That sounds cool!" He said

"What about your stand?"

"Ehh nopony cares about my act anyways. Nopony will even notice I'm gone." He said while chuckling

"Cool. Some of my friends are at the amusement park, if you want to go and chill there for a while?"

"Yeah, I haven't been there in a while! But will your friends like me? I'm kind of weird..."

"Are you kidding? I'm friends with a changeling, ponies who can control fire and lightning, four alicorns, and a friendly bandit. I'm sure you will fit in just fine." I said with a warm smile.

"Wow, sure sounds like an interesting group of ponies!"

"It sure is."

We walked in the direction of the big ferris wheel we could see on the horizon. We made some idle chit chat while walking through the crazy streets of Ponyville, until I saw Paint Splash sitting on a box, with an easel in front of him.

"Caricatures here! Only 5 bits!" He was yelling

"Hey Paint Splash, what's up?" I said as we walked over to him

"Oh hey Breeze! I'm just hoping to make a couple of extra bits! Business has been pretty good so far honestly! So who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Ghost! He is an act in the freakshow. We ran into some trouble, and decided to join forces, for the greater good."

Paint Splash extended his hoof, and Ghost shook it.

"Nice to meet you!" Ghost said

"Likewise! I love your color scheme! I would love to paint a portrait of you, if you don't mind?"

"Is that the only way you can make friends Paint Splash?" I said while laughing

"Haha I suppose so! Thats how I met you, and the rest of our friends!"

"Sure, you can paint a portrait of me! I don't mind."

"Sweet!"

Paint Splash brought out a bunch of painting supplies, and got them all ready. As usual, he levitated two brushes, and held one in his mouth. In a matter of three minutes, he was done and he turned it around to show us.

Ghost was standing on the peak of a mountain, with his head held high. He had a very determined look on his face, and looked like he could pounce on an enemy in a moments notice.

"Wow, thats great!" Ghost said

"Do you want to keep it? Any friend of Breeze's is a friend of mine!"

"No I couldn't possibly. And besides, I don't really have any place for it. Thanks though!"

"No problem pal, I guess I can use this as a display. Well I'll see you later! Oh and I think everypony else is at the public park to relax now. They passed not too long ago."

"Thanks Paint Splash! See you soon pal!" I said

We walked back in the direction we came from toward the town park. All of a sudden, we heard a female voice shout something from inside the tent we were by. We ran inside and saw a mare holding on to a tight rope, about to fall off.

"I got this!" I said as I opened my wings.

"NOOO! There is a magical barrier around the wire to prevent cheating! And that includes flying!" She yelled

"I'm going to have to go up." I said

"No, I can do this." Ghost said

He ran over to the pole, and started to climb up it. Once he got to the top, he started to walk across.

"HURRY I'M SLIPPING!" The mare yelled

Ghost then kicked it into high gear and made his way to the mare with ease. He helped her back onto the wire, but she couldn't walk. Ghost picked her up, and placed her on his back. And I don't know if you guys have seen tightropes, but they are tiny! And he did a bunch of tough shit, while not even breaking a sweat! They made their way down the pole, and she explained what happened. Apparently, she sprained her hooves and then lost her balance. She thanked Ghost, and we got her some medical assistance. We exited the tent and walked back toward the park.

After a short walk, we entered the park. I looked around and saw the mane six, Thrash, Drake, Nightstar, Creative Mind, Fire Heart, and Luna? Wow, I guess Celestia allowed her to leave, so she could spend some time with Fire Heart. How nice. We walked over, and sat down next to them.

"Hey everypony! I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Ghost!" I yelled

Everypony gave a warm welcome, and greeted themselves. When they were done, we explained our predicament with Bull. When I got to the part when Bull kicked the shit out of me, Fluttershy rushed over to me, and started to examine my snout. She was freaking out pretty hard.

"Fluttershy, don't worry, I'm fine. My snout just hurts a little."

"It looks broken to me sugarcube." Applejack said

"Ehhh I'm fine. I have bigger fish to fry anyways! So, does anypony have a plan to get back at Bull?"

"Well, since he assaulted a civilian for no reason, we could always roll with that?" Thrash said

"Yeah! We could probably get him kicked out of the whole carnival!" Twilight said

"Luna, you should go to the carnival organizer, or whoever, and tell them what happened!" Nightstar said

Everypony shouted in agreement, and we had a plan.

"Now on to the second order of business. Twilight, Nightstar, and Luna, is there any way you could fix short term memory loss?"

"Well, that is a tricky one, because in order for a unicorn to fix a problem like that, we would need to pull out every memory that the pony ever lost, deep within the dark corners on the mind, to complete their memory. Then, we would have to seal the memory leak. And on top of that, it is a very tricky spell to pull off, because if the caster fails, then they will lose every memory that they do remember. And since you said that the pony has short term memory loss, that means forgetting who they are, their name, where they grew up. Everything. So in short, yes, but it is very difficult and risky." Twilight said

"Who is this pony anyways?" Creative Mind asked

"Flashwing."

"The same pony who helped us win the fight against the bandits?" Dash asked

"Yep. He didn't tell us, so he wouldn't get too close to us, and he could just slip away after it was over. He lives with the carnival, and travels with them."

"Well we need to find a way to help!" Pinkie yelled

"Twilight, you said that that spell is tricky for a unicorn, but for an alicorn?" Nightstar asked

"Well, the chance of success rises drastically, but it still may fail." She said somberly

"What about four alicorns working together?" Luna asked

"Make that five." We heard a voice say

We looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Snowflake walking over. Everypony ran over and gave him a big group hug.

"With _five _alicorns, it is basically guaranteed to succeed." Twilight said with a smile

"Lets go and get my sister and Leafstar to help!" Luna said

Nightstar nodded, and they teleported away.

"And where have you been? You just dropped off the face of Equestria after we defeated Frostnight! " I yelled

"I went back to the badlands to search for more small bandit camps that may still be out there. Fortunately, it seems like there are none."

"So does that mean you're sticking around?"

"You bet kid." He said with a smile

Luna, Celestia, Nightstar, and Leafstar then teleported back into the park.

"So I heard one of the ponies who helped saved Ponyville has a bit of a problem, where is he?" Celestia said

"He is in the freakshow. Do you really think you can fix his memory?" Ghost asked

"Most definitely." Celestia said with a smile

Great! Lets get moving!" I said

We got up, and started on our way to the freak show tent. A bunch of ponies in the streets stopped and talked with the Royal Sisters, Nightstar, and Leafstar, which slowed us down quite a lot. You know, Nightstar and Leafstar need a cool nickname to encompass both of them...How about...the Royal Stars! Yeahhhh I like that.

We explained everything to Celestia, Leafstar, and Snowflake on the walk there. And once we got there, I realized that I wasn't supposed to enter the tent ever again...Oh yeah thats right, I don't give a hot damn! We walked in and looked around. It looked like a lot of the ponies were at Bulls show, so the rest of the tent was relatively empty. I directed everypony to Flashwing's archery zone, where he was doing, can you take a stab at it? Archery.

"HEY FLASHWING?" I yelled

He looked over, and saw The Princesses, The Royal Stars, and Snowflake. His jaw dropped and he galloped over to us.

"You weren't kidding! You really are friends with five alicorns! I didn't even know there were more than Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna!"

"So Flashwing, they think they can fix your memory, are you up for it?"

"Yes of course! I want to remember everything that ever happened to me! Good or bad!"

"Does everypony know what they are doing?"

They nodded, and they all spread out around Flashwing. Everypony else backed far enough away that the spell backsplash couldn't hit any of us. Their horns started to glow their respective colors, and the very ground underneath them started to rumble and crack. In a matter of seconds, the alicorns shot beams of light into Flashwing's head.

"Hey Twilight, how long will this take?"

"I'd say a couple of minutes. It would normally take hours."

Just then I started to hear even more thunderous noises coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Bull charging toward us.

"_**NOOOOOOO!"**_

He broke past us and made his way straight for the nearest alicorn. Celestia.

He lowered his shoulder, and rammed full speed into Celestia, knocking her to the ground.

"HE CAN _NOT _REMEMBER WHO HE REALLY IS!" Bull shouted

Just then, all of the alicorns were pushed back by their magic, and were thrown backward on the ground. Flashwing fell to the ground, and passed out.

Bull turned back to me, and galloped over. I tried to run, but he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up off of the ground.

"This is _your_ doing, isn't it?" He shouted

Since I was, you know, being strangled, I couldn't really answer.

"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!" He yelled as he slammed me to the ground, and continued to strangle me.

Little did I know, Fluttershy flew over to Bull with a fire burning in her eyes. She raised up her hoof, and punched him right in the back of the head. It was probably harder than Bull could punch. Bull then teetered around for a second, and then fell on top of me, unconscious. Everypony rushed over and shoved Bulls limp body off of me. Once he was off, I started to cough and gasp for air. Fluttershy came over, and patted me on the back. The alicorns all rushed over to Bull and I. Celestia looked furious.

"Now, due to this brute ruining the spell, Flashwing's memory bank is completely shattered. He has lost every memory he has ever had. But there is still one way to get it back." Celestia said

"What is that?" Twilight asked

"Now this is a forbidden spell, and should never be used, but I think in this certain scenario, it seems appropriate. I shall empty Bull's memory bank, and switch it with Flashwing's broken one. Once they are in place, we will do the same spell we were about to do, but without sealing up the memory leak, ok?"

The alicorns nodded, and they dragged Bulls body over near Flashwings. Celestia's horn started to glow, and she shot a red beam of magic into Bull. She then looked at Flashwing, and shot a blue beam of magic into him. She then closed her eyes, and the beams slowly started to change to the other color. After a short while, Bulls was completely blue, and Flashwings was completely red. The alicorns then took their places around Flashwing, and did the same spell. Now by this time, we had drawn a large crowd, and they were all watching in awe.

In a couple of minutes, the beams of light started to fade, and the shaking stopped. The alicorns backed away from Flashwing, as he slowly came to. He looked around very confusedly. He then blinked a couple of times, and his eyes shot open. He just sat there with his eyes open wide for a minute or so. Soon after, his eyes closed, he fell back onto the ground, and slowly rose back up with tears in his eyes. He looked over at Bull and got a furious look on his face. He got up and broke off a crystal and raised it over Bulls head. I ran over and stayed his hand.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS BASTARD HAS BEEN FEEDING ME LIES ALL OF MY LIFE! HE JUST WANTED TO KEEP ME IN THIS DAMN CARNIVAL! HE TOLD ME THAT I HATED MY PARENTS, AND THAT I NEVER WANTED TO GO HOME, AND I BELIEVED HIM! But the truth is...I love my parents...And I want to go home...But I can't...They are long gone by now..."

"Well you can stay here with us, your new family! We all love you Flashwing! Thats why we did all of this."

He thought about it, and lowered the crystal.

"Thank you everypony. This is the best gift anypony could have given me." He said

He dropped the crystal and gave me a big hug.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I don't really want to stick around here. Is it cool if I settle down in Ponyville?"

"Totally!"

Then, a pony in a top hat ran over to us asking what all happened. We explained everything, and he got a sad look on his face. He threw down his hat, and sat on the ground.

"This is awful! I'm losing two of my best acts! What about you Ghost, are you leaving to?"

"No, I actually think I'll stay. Without Bull, I can actually enjoy myself."

"Wait, what? You're not going to come and stay in Ponyville?" Flashwing asked

"Nah, I've been here my whole life, and I want to stay."

"I'm assuming you are the ringmaster?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well Ghost here is an undiscovered talent. He is one of the best tightrope walkers I've ever seen. There is a lot more to him, than just the color of his coat"

"Wait, you're the pony who saved one of my tightrope walkers today?" The ringmaster asked

"Yep."

"Well, I have to see what you can do! Lets get going!" He said

**Later that night, at my house:**

What a day. Let me tell you. Flashwing ended up moving into a local cave (not radiated of course) because he said that it just felt right. So I can expect to see a lot more of him in the near future.

Snowflake moved into the castle with the princesses.

I got my snout looked at, and it is indeed broken. So instead of just having someone magically fix it, I actually got it wrapped up and whatnot.

Ghost is now the star of his own show, and it seems like a lot of ponies really like it. The carnival is leaving in a couple of hours, so we said our final goodbyes. Ghost promised he would come and visit as often as he can.

Bull ended up being thrown in the dungeon, even if he can't remember why. And everything seems to have settling down!

I hope!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Return of the Butler

**Author's note: Hello! I actually forgot to make one of these last chapter, so this one will cover both! Well to start, I'm sorry for the huge gap in chapters recently. I was on vacation, and I had a bunch of other dumb stuff going on, so I didn't really feel up to writing. And I don't mean like "**_**My life is so hard". **_**I just mean that I was busy, and couldn't write. Ok? Ok. **

**So I need to address this up front with you all. I kinda keep forgetting about characters, so if you don't hear about someone for a while, it isn't because I don't like them, I just forget about them. And then one day, I'll suddenly remember about them and freak out. I don't know if you guys remember, but I said that adding so many characters right before the fight with the bandits seemed like the easy way out, but would probably just bite me in the ass. Well It did. And I forgot about 4 or 5 characters completely. So thats why Flashwing and Snowflake had akward re-entrances. So there's that**

**Also, I will be gone for the next three days, then I will be going back to school. I hope the production of the chapters won't decrease more than they already have, but we can hope :)**

**And finally, today's new appearance (which is long overdue) is by **_**Ultimo The Great!**_

**Oh and to answer your question, random guest, now. **

**Enjoy! :)**

I rose off of my bed, like I always do, and got ready for the day. I'd say it was about 8 o'clock. After I was done in the bathroom, I sat down in the kitchen. The whole gang is here today!

"Hey Breeze! Since everypony is here today, we decided to have a big family breakfast!" Storm Runner said while cooking on the stove

"Sounds great! I need a good meal in me. I've basically been running off of fruit for the past few days." I said cheerfully

"So Breeze, what are you going to do today?" Dash asked

"Well I think I'll go and check how Brawn is doing, and if I still have a job or not. And secondly, I think my date with Fluttershy is tonight. But I think thats all."

"You know, she has been really looking forward to your date. She picked out a really nice dress and everything." She said

"Oh man, I should probably get all dolled up too. And make the reservation. And do basically everything else that should have been done already. Ok well I guess I'll be pretty busy today then." I said chuckling

"You should go and talk to Fire Heart about his date. I heard from Luna that it went really well" Nightstar said

"Yeah I'll do that. Ok well it seems like I have quite the agenda now. Go and get a tux from Rarity, go check up on my job, make the reservation,and talk to Fire Heart."

Storm Runner then walked over to the table, with big stacks of blueberry pancakes in his hooves. He set the plate on the table, and sat down. Needless to say, they didn't stand a chance. We demolished them in minutes. There were no survivors. Wait shit, I mean the pancakes, not us. Ok thats cleared up now.

I said goodbye to everypony and walked outside. I figured that I would like to go and check out Brawn's shop first. Wait a minute...Where even is Brawn's shop? It hasn't been that long has it?

I wandered around the area I thought it was for a while, until I finally stumbled upon it. I walked inside, and Brawn looked up from his forge. He got a big smile on his face.

"My boy! Where have you been! I haven't seen you in ages! And I actually really needed you here quite recently. Ever since the bandit attack, my shop has been flooding with customers demanding weapons and armor. Come, come. Run the register while I'm working on some orders."

Well shit, I kinda don't have time for this, but I can't really tell my boss no, so I guess I'll just work a couple of hours today.

**6 Hours later:**

Damnit. Just, damnit. Brawn was sure right about his store flooding with ponies who want weapons and armor. I don't know how Brawn keeps up his pace. Oh well, I can't worry about that now.

I received my pay for the day, and I walked outside. Ok I guess next is the reservation. I was walking through the street, when I saw Thrash and Fire Heart walking on the other side of the street, laughing. Wow, fuck yeah! What a coincidence! I ran over to them, and they noticed me as I approached.

"Hey Breeze! How are you doing buddy?" Thrash asked

"Good, how about yourself?"

"Just hanging out with my best pal Fire Heart here. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Fire Heart about his date with Luna. I'm having my date with Fluttershy tonight, and I was wondering if I could get some tips?"

"Yeah sure. So where are you going?" Fire Heart said

"No clue yet. I haven't had the time to make a reservation yet." I said sheepishly

"Oh boy, this will take awhile." He said

**20 minutes later:**

"Aaaaand I think thats it!" He said

"Wow, alright, I think I got it all." I said while putting down the goddamn book I just wrote

"That should be all you need to know! If there is anything else, just let me know!"

"Thanks, I'll put all of this to good use." I said

"Awww, my little Breezy is growing up." He said with a fake smile

"Shut up." I said while giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Alright pal, you have a lot of work to do, so I'll catch up with you later, alright?" He said

"Sure thing." I said with a smile

I walked away from him, with my notes in hand, and made my way toward Rarity's. As I was walking up to her boutique, I saw an old pony in a nice suit walk out. As I passed him, he put his hoof on my shoulder and got a smile on his face. Wait a minute, thats Scorch's butler!

"Hello again sir, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I am the butler of Master Scorch's castle. And if I'm not mistaken, you are the nice pony who is a dungeon inspector, right?" He said happily

Holy shit, thats right! We used that lie to get into the Princesses cell! Aww man, it's so cute how he believes that.

"Yeah thats me, why? Do you need a dungeon repairpony or something?" I said kinda jokingly

"Precisely! The tap water in the cell we have a pony in is broken! I came to town to get my suit cleaned, and I was hoping to run into you! And here you are!"

Wait what?! Is he keeping somepony else in a cell?

"Uuumm yeah, here I am. I could swing by sometime soon and take a look. The pony isn't in danger from...the lack of tap water...is he?"

"No not at all, infact, he isn't in any danger at all! He just lives in there peacefully, and doesn't make a peep!" He said happily

Man this guy.

"Ok sir, I'll drop by with my...crew...and we will fix that up for you. Have a good day."

"Thank you very much!" He said as he walked off

Is this now top priority? Yeah. Yeah it is. Sorry Fluttershy.

I galloped back in the direction that Thrash and FIre Heart were walking in. I soon began to close in on them, and when I got there, they turned to look at me.

"Hey, what are you doing back? Don't you have date stuff to be doing?" Thrash said

"Yeah, but something came up. I just ran into Scorch's butler, and he said that there was another pony in the cells. We need to go back and get him."

"Alright, I'll round up some ponies for the job." He said

"Not so fast Breezy. You are going on that date, and you are going to like it. We can handle this. Trust us." Fire Heart said

"But-"

"Nope, you're not going and that is final."

"Gah fine. I'd better get going then. I still have a lot of work to do." I said

**A few hours later- Fire Hearts POV:**

Thrash and I had gathered a pretty good crew of ponies just incase things went bad. We got Flashwing, for ranged cover, Snowflake, for magic, and Dusk Wing for melee combat. We couldn't find Drake anywhere, but he would have been here too.

We were all standing around the spot of land where the castle used to be, about to teleport in, when we heard hoofsteps behind us. We all turned around, with our weapons at the ready, but it was only the butler.

"Woah! Hold it there! Are you the repair ponies?"

We all looked around at each other, and nodded. We lowered our weapons.

"Yes, we heard there was a broken pipe in one of your cells?" I said not thinking he was going to buy it.

"Oh my yes! It's quite dreadful! Follow me quickly, down to the manor!" He said as he turned around and walked into the woods.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

We walked a bit into the woods, until we came across a fallen log. The butler crouched down into it, and started to crawl through. We followed him through the log until we saw an opening with a staircase. We went down for quite a long time, but soon enough, we emerged into the cave. We walked up to the door, and entered into the castle. He led us up the stairs, and down a bunch of winding hallways. He then stopped in front of a door I had never seen before, and brought out his keys. He opened the door, and we went inside. We walked down a narrow hallway, with cells on both sides. We eventually stopped at one, and it was actually quite nice. It wasn't like a jail cell, more like a hospital room. He opened up the door.

On the bed was an earth pony. His coat was blue, with a blue mane, and was slightly taller than Luna. His cutie mark was a sun rising over a grassy field.

"Hello. You must be here to rescue me. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dawnfang."

"Wha- What do you mean rescue?" The butler asked

"Well you see, I broke the pipe in hopes that you would search out help. I can see that worked out well. Lets get out of here."

"Now wait just a minute! You're telling me you couldn't overpower this old pony?" Snowflake said

"Wha- What's going on?" The butler stuttered out confusedly

"He never opened the door. My food comes in through a hatch, and I have my own water supply. So I never really had the chance to. And when I figured out that Scorch was out of the picture, I figured I could make a move, but I didn't know how." He said

At this point we all entered into the cell, and started to undo his restraints.

"So what, did he do some crazy experiment on you to, and give you crazy powers?"

"Not quite, but close." He said

Just then, we heard a slam behind us. We turned around, to see the butler with a worried look on his face.

"N-Now I don't know what's going on here, b-but I think you ponies had something to do with Master Scorch's disappearance. And I'm keeping you here until I get to the bottom of this!" He said as he huffed and walked away

Dawnfang's head twitched, and he galloped up to the cell door.

"LET US OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

I looked down to his cutie mark, and saw that it was no longer a sun rising, but a moon.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Rescuing the Rescuers.

**Author's note: Hello, sorry for the delay. I could blame it on a bunch of stuff, but it really just boils down to laziness. Sorry. **

**Today's appearances are by** _**Lord Guffington**_ **and **_**Solar Ember!**_

**Well anyways, I have some potentially bad news. This story will probably be ending soon. Maybe one or two chapters, then it will be over. On the bright side, there is a 50% chance that there will be a sequel! So there's that. Well, enjoy!**

Man, this date is going great! Fluttershy and I are actually talking, and she seems like she isn't going to fall apart! We had just finished up our meals, when the waiter came by us.

"Mr. Breeze, I'm terribly sorry, but there is somepony here to see you. He insists on seeing you now."

"Who is it?" I asked

"He didn't say. He is waiting outside for you." He said as he turned and walked away

"Who ever it is, they can wait." I said with a smile

Fluttershy smiled back.

I heard somepony running, and I looked around. I saw the butler galloping toward me, as he tackled me to the ground, off of my chair.

"What have you done with Master Scorch! I know about your little search party to take the prisoner away!"

Man, this guy just got substantially more lucid. And strong. And angry.

I pushed him off of me, and I stood up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said

"Every time you show up, one of our prisoners disappears, and I'm now quite sure it was you who knocked me out that one time! You are just bad news."

"Did it ever occur to you that Scorch is the one who is bad news? He has kidnapped at least six ponies, and performed experiments on them! That is not ok! So we locked him up in the dungeons in Canterlot where he belongs."

He looked at me a moment, and looked down on the ground.

"I know...I know he is a bad pony...But I am sworn to serve him, and thats just what I am going to do!" He said as he ran off

I looked frantically at Fluttershy, who was in shock.

"Go." She whispered

I started off in the direction that he was going, but I was stopped by the waiter.

"And where do you think you are going hmm? You haven't paid your bill, and you broke one of our chairs. You're not going anywhere."

I shrugged and ran past him to be greeted by two big guard ponies.

"Gah! I need to get going!" I yelled

"Well you're out of luck then." The one on the left said

"Yeah." Said the other.

I just let out a big huff, and went back to the table.

**Fire Hearts POV a couple of minutes earlier:**

"LET US OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Dawnfang yelled

I looked down to his cutie mark, and saw that it was no longer a sun rising, but a moon.

"Hey, Dawnfang, did your cutie mark change?" I asked

He dropped off of the door, and looked back at me.

"Well aren't you just the observative one. Yes. My cutie mark did change. Because I am no longer Dawnfang, but Duskfang. His counterpart."

"Kinda like a split personality?"

"Exactly like a split personality."

"Is that what Scorch did to you? He split your personality in two?"

"Yes. More specifically he split my cutie mark in two, making two separate halves of the same pony."

"So what do we do now?" Thrash asked

"I'll teleport us out." Snowflake said

He closed his eyes, and tried to teleport us, but it didn't work.

"Don't waste your energy, the walls are magic proof." Duskwing said while sitting back down.

His head twitched, and his cutie mark changed back into the sun.

"So what, you are Dawnfang again?" Flashwing asked

"Yes."

We all looked at each other, and sat down. There isn't much to do now but wait. And since nopony can feed us, and we don't have any water, I hope it isn't for too long.

**Radiant Breeze's POV, present time: **

I had just finished up fixing the chair, and paying bill, when Fluttershy turned to me.

"Please be careful." She said with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes

I went over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I will be ok. I'm sorry such a good night has to end like this." I said

"It's ok. It was still the best night of my life." She said as she hugged me tighter.

I figured I would stay here as long as she wanted, since I was running out on our date. She finally let go, and we said goodbye.

I ran quickly, punching the waiter on the way out.

"Fuck you!" I yelled

I opened my wings, and took off toward Canterlot. Ok so, I would say he has a good 40 minutes on me. And if he took the train, he will be pretty close. So I will need to kick it into gear if I want to catch him in time.

**An hour later:**

I landed in the castle courtyard, exhausted. I ran past the guards, as they already knew me, and up the stairs. I galloped all the way into the throne room, up to Luna.

"Hello Radiant Breeze, how are you doing?"

"Did an old pony come through the castle going to the dungeon?"

"Not that I am aware of, why? Is something happening?"

"I think Scorch's butler is going there now, to set his master free."

"Let us go now. We may not have much time."

We galloped through a bunch of hallways, until we finally made it into the dungeon area. We ran up to the entrance, where we saw one of the Royal Guard ponies lying on the ground, with a stab wound. Luna and I looked at each other frantically, and galloped on. After a short while, we made it to Scorch's cell. He was still in there. But so was the butler.

He slowly picked his head up to look at us. When his eyes met ours, he started to laugh. Luna and I looked at each other, confused, until we saw that his magic inhibitor was gone. He broke out in a nearly defining laugh, and rose up. He charged up his horn, and Luna and I dove out of the way. He shot the front of the cell, and it flew off. The whole thing.

"NOW YOU ALL WILL PAY!" He yelled.

"Breeze!" Luna yelled

I got up, and ran over to Scorch, but I was stopped in place. He looked over to me, and started to laugh again. He charged up his horn, and shot me in the face. I flew back and landed on the ground, unconscious. He then turned his attention to Luna, and he shot a bolt at her too, but she teleported away. But it almost seemed as if she got hit too, just before she made it out.

"Sir, it's good to have you back." The butler said

"It's good to be back. Now lets go and find my robes."

**Drake's POV:**

You find your favorite bipedal, coat wearing, changeling, just relaxing. There hasn't been much going on in the past couple of days, so I decided to rest up a little. Changing into that big ass dragon took a lot of energy, and I am still kinda feeling it. But maybe it is time to get off of my ass and check out what everybody is doing. I made my way out of my house, and looked down at Ponyville. It's night. Hmm, thats news to me.

I changed into a hawk and flew off toward Thrash's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door a couple of times, but no one answered. Ok, well I'll go see how Breeze is I guess.

I flew on over to his pad, and knocked on the door. Rainbow Dash answered.

"Sup, is Breeze here?" I said

"Nope, he is on his date with Fluttershy tonight."

"Damn, well thanks anyways."

As I was walking away, I saw Fluttershy running up to the house.

"Drake! You have got to go to Canterlot! Breeze left two hours ago and hasn't returned! Something must be wrong!"

"Why did he go to Canterlot?"

Fluttershy explained everything that happened, and when she was done, I understood why she was worried.

"Ok, I'll go. HEY DASH! STORMRUNNER! NIGHTSTAR! GET OUT HERE!" I yelled

Dash came out and said that she was the only one home. I explained everything, and she decided to come. I changed back into a hawk, and we took off.

**An hour later: **

We landed in the courtyard, and explained to the guards out front why we were here. They nodded, and ran in with us. On the way, they introduced themselves as Night Stalker, and Solar Flicker. Night Stalker was a black Pegasus with a red mane, and Solar Flicker was a dark blue Pegasus with a bright green mane.

We made our way through the castle, until we came across a dead body. One of the guards got all emotional, but the other just corralled him forward. We turned a couple of corners, and we found ourselves at the scene of the crime.

The whole front of the cell was on the ground, and Breeze was lying there, passed out. I walked over to him, and nudged his head a couple of times. He started to come to.

"Wh- What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell us."

**Breeze's POV: **

And so I did. Once I was done, the guards led us to where they kept all of the prisoners belongings. It was chaos. Everything was ransacked, and there were a couple of unconscious bodies around. We heard some rumbling behind one of the separators in the center of the room. Drake stepped in front of the group, and slowly made his way up to it.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" We heard a voice yell

"I don't know Master Scorch, we checked everywhere."

Drake looked back at us, and made a signal to be quiet and wait for the signal. Ok well, I guess we are doing this then! He changed into a snake, and slithered around, using all of the crap on the ground as cover. A few long seconds passed, and we heard a crash.

"NOW!" He yelled.

We charged around the wall, to see Drake rolling around with Scorch. I started to go over, but the butler stepped in front of me, with a knife.

"Not so fast!" He yelled

Night Stalker pushed me aside, and charged at the butler. The butler closed his eyes, and shot them open. They were a pure, bloody, red. He lunged forward at the Night Stalker, and in a flash, he had disarmed him, and stabbed him.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF MASTER SCORCH!" He howled

He lunged forward again, at me this time, but Solar Flicker reached him first. She plunged her spear deep into the butler's side. The butler stayed still for moment, before creepily turning his head at Solar Flicker. He jerked the spear out of his side so fast, it made my head spin. He yelled, and charged at Solar Flicker. She reacted quickly, but not quickly enough. She blocked his first couple of swipes, but eventually, they started to hit her. She let out screams of pain, and I decided to get off of my ass. I ran at the butler, and I tackled him.

But then, he pivoted himself around, and put his hooves on my chest. He pushed himself off of me, and did a flip. He landed perfectly on his hooves.

"I've had just about enough of you."

As he said that, Night Stalker apparently got back up, and slashed his neck. The butler let out a yelp, but it didn't last long, as Solar Flicker speared him in the side again.

The butler closed his eyes, and fell to the ground. We all turned our attention back to Drake and Scorch, who seem to be duking it out pretty hard. We started to go for Scorch, when we heard a scream beside us.

We looked around, and the butler had picked himself back up, and stabbed Night Stalker again. Night Stalker cut his head off this time. Night Stalker fell to the ground and said to go make sure he doesn't get away. Solar Flicker ran over to him, and picked his head up off of the ground. I was going to go over too, but Dash pushed me away.

"You heard him, we need to stop Scorch once and for all." She said

I understood, and we galloped into the fight. Scorch saw that we were coming, and put up a shield.

"I'LL GET TO YOU TWO ONCE I FINISH OFF THIS ONE."


End file.
